


'The Song' and the Tiger

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: The Adventures of 'The Magpie's Song' [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1700s, Anal Sex, Apologies, Barebacking, Blood, Brothels, Chains, Comfort, Confession, Crown Jewels, Cuddling, Death, Debts, Escape Attempts, F/M, Fluff, Hot Men, Humiliation, Implied John/Molly, Insults, M/M, Nightmares, Pirate!Jim, Possessive Behavior, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Satisfying minor character death, Show quotes, Slight foodporn, Snogging, Spurned love, Teasing, Tenderness, Thievery, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whipping, dark!Sherlock, handjob, mentions of torture, mormor, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1760, the pirate ship captained by the notorious Jim Moriarty takes a single prisoner from a Navy vessel...Captain Sebastian Moran, soldier turned sailor.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted, as ever, to ladycorvidae, my Jim and resident torture expert.
> 
> (I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)

Captain Sebastian Moran was resting in his quarters when he first heard the cries of his men signaling another ship; he would have ignored them and gone back to sleep had their cries not turned to ones of fear. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he grumbled, stumbling up from behind his desk and donning his hat before exiting the cabin. What he saw sent a thrill of anticipation through him because the ship that his men had sighted was, in fact not one of His Majesty's ships.

James Moriarty, captain of the pirate ship _The Magpie's Song_ , closed in on the Navy vessel. He had been tracking her for a good two days, and now he was finally closing in; thank God for a fair headwind. He grinned, his face a death's head mask. "Gentlemen," he said, his voice soft and somehow kind, but his crew knew better. "Hoist our colors." (1)

Seb snatched the spyglass from his first mate Dimmock and held it up, noting the exact colors of the flag the other ship was raising. "Magpie's Song," he growled, searching the deck until he spotted what could only be the captain. "Men!" he roared, "Prepare for battle!"

The smaller and faster pirate ship made quick work of the larger Navy vessel. Even though they were heavily armed, the weapons that the _Song_ used were clever, ingenious, and totally ruthless. Timed bombs with nails and screws in them, devised to pierce the flesh, cripple, blind, maim, and kill, cannonballs connected by chains to take down masts like felling trees, incendiary devices to light the powder magazine and turn the ship into a flaming wreck. These were just a few, all of them designed by Moriarty, all of them lethal, all of them perfect.

Sebastian fought valiantly alongside his crew, fending off his ship as best he could as his men fell around him. "God, if you want something done _right_ ," he grumbled as his first mate collapsed with a shocked expression on his face, but it only seemed a short while later that every last one of his men were dead, and he was surrounded by pirates on the deck of his own ship.

Jim ordered a gangplank to be run across to the burning hulk of the Naval vessel. His crew had slaughtered every man, save for one... the captain. "Well, well, _well_ ," he drawled as he walked along the wooden boards of the ship, stained with blood and gore and littered with bodies and splintered wood, "you've certainly fought the good fight. You'll be joining me and my crew." (2)

Sebastian snarled, rounding on the smaller man crossing to his ship just as two of the pirates grabbed hold of his arms. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Jim chuckled. "Oh, that's quaint. What makes you think you have a _say_ in it?" he said, oscillating his head to the side.

"Because I'm a Captain, you nancy."

" _Nancy_? Adorable. And guess what?" Jim produced a whip and cracked it before winding it around the newly-captured man's neck, pulling it tight. " _So am I_. I'm the captain of _The Magpie's Song_ , and now, I'm your keeper. And if you have _anything_ that you want to say against me, or my ship, you can join the company of your fellow Naval officers," he hissed, relinquishing his hold on the whip around the man's neck only when he started to see him turning purple.

The blonde choked, gasping for air as the crushing pressure was released from around his throat. "I'd rather rot at the bottom of the sea."

"That can be arranged. Although I'd rather it not. Because honestly, I could use a man like you for my little _plans_. But, if that's the way you want it then...  _so be it_." He clicked his fingers and the two men who were holding the blonde man down dragged him to the side of the ship and began strapping a cannon to his boots. Seb struggled, kicking and biting and punching until he managed to catch one of the men in the ear with his ring, ripping the flesh rather remarkably and loosening his grip enough to twist free.

"Ooooh, bravo, bravo! _Very_ well done. You've passed the test!" Jim said, false surprise painting his voice as he clapped his exquisitely gloved hands in sarcastic applause.

Panting slightly, Seb slowly faced the shorter man. "I've _what_?"

"I said, you _passed_ the _test_ , IDIOT!" he roared the last word into the Naval officer's face. "I do so _hate_ to repeat myself. I have found myself in need of a new crew member, and _you_ have passed the test to fill their spot. First mate, coincidentally. Fought like a tiger, you did." Jim's face then broke into a broad, pleased smile. "Yeeeesssss, that will do nicely. Come along, Tiger."

"And if I refuse?"

His smile became close-lipped and almost fond...and absolutely terrifying. "Then you'll be wishing you were numbered among the dead."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Clearly not. Now, I said come _along_."

His lip curled in a snarl, Seb stomped after the shorter man, thinking as fast as he could to try and find a way out. Without turning around, the shorter man said "If you even _think_ about escaping, I'll have you keelhauled."

"How could you possibly know what I was thinking?"

"Because I can read people. It's quite easy; everyone is just so _dull_."

"You weren't even looking at me."

"Common sense, Tiger. You protested so much that I knew you'd still be resisting, even if the gesture is futile."

"My name is Sebastian."

"Nooooo, your name is _Tiger_ now. But I'll let you have your old one back, if you're _really_ good... Sebby," Jim said, quirking his lips into a smirk.

"No. My. Name. Is. _Sebastian_."

Jim held up one hand, halting his men. He turned to face the newest crew member and sighed; his eyes were as hard and cold as agate. "Turn him 'round," he said softly.

Seb's eyes widened and he struggled like a fish out of water as Jim's men seized him and forced him to turn, ripping open his shirt as Jim readied his whip. CRACK! Once-twice-three times, four, five, six. Each time the whip touched skin, a line of blood appeared on the taller man's back. "Turn him back towards me now."

He was limp and trembling slightly as he faced Jim once more, his back aching and stinging sharply. He could feel his blood dripping down in rivulets. Jim got right into Sebastian's face. "I. Am. In charge. You follow my orders, answer my questions, _come_ when I _call_ you, by whatever name I choose to call you by. Am I _fully_ understood?" he said softly.

"Y-yes..."

He smiled. "Glad we got that straightened out. Welcome aboard _The Magpie's Song_."

"I'd say I'm glad to be here, but then I'd be lying."

"Oh, you'll learn to love it, I'm sure. One happy _family_ , we are."

"Only in your twisted mind would _this_ be a family."

"Better than yours was."

Seb's head snapped up. " _What_?"

"You heard me."

"How the _hell_ could you know-"

"You have that _air_ about you. Mother died after your birth, father gave into the drink. Couldn't please father, so he beat you. Joined the Navy to run away. Now you're boot-polishing for the higher-ups... a dog at their beck and call, hoping for their scraps of recognition and a name that you'd be proud of... that _Daddy_ would be proud of. Such a waste of talent."

If Seb could have, he would have hit the other man. "Shut up," he said quietly.

"Oooh, hit the mark, have I? Good, good..."

"You _really_ don't want me angry, I can promise you that. Your crew would be dead within minutes."

Jim gave him a cold, thin-lipped smile. "Really, bad idea to threaten me with that. You saw what I did to your ship; you had me outgunned, but I took you down in ten minutes flat. Imagine what I could have done with your _crew_ if I had the time and notion for it. Those pretty toys that made your ship a smoking wreck aren't the only ones I have to play with."

"So, then, what exactly is it you want me to be?"

"First mate, eventually. But for now..." he stopped and thought. "Every famous pirate captain has had some sort of parrot or something." He grinned. "Imagine their envy when I tell them I have a  _tiger_."

A muscle began twitching in his eyebrow. _How humiliating_.

"Ohhhh, come, don't pull that sort of face. It rather ruins your looks. You _are_ a good looking man," he said, leering and winking, tugging slightly on the blonde ponytail.

"I know I am. Don't have to hear it from _you_."

Jim tugged harder, enough to hurt. "Now, _now_ , Tiger, one must be _polite_ to one's host."

The blonde's lip curled in a snarl as he tried to pull away. "Some host, beating your _guest_."

"Well, _guest_ and _host_ are the polite terms. If you want to drop the manners, you are my pet and I, your master."

"If you say so... good luck training me. Did I mention that I'm not house-broken?"

"I'm certain that those small matters can be amended. You experienced a bit of what your _training_ will be, if you don't be a good Tiger and _behave_."

"Torture I can handle."

Jim chuckled. "You're even stupider than your men if you think I'll start with torture."

"Oh? I thought that pirates and blackguards like you only resorted to the most base forms of punishment... or are those words too big for your simple mind to handle?"

The pirate raised an eyebrow. "If you believe that I can contrive only the most simple of abasements, you'd be sorely mistaken. My methods of...  _dealing_ with gentlemen, such as yourself, are varied and efficient. If I truly wanted to cause you pain, I have no shortage of implements at my disposal."

"Then bring it on."

"I warned you... I really did. But, you seem to be keen upon insisting." He grinned and oscillated his neck. "Gents... bring him to the playroom."

Seb fixed his expression to not betray his thoughts as he was dragged none to gently after Moriarty by his men.

"Make sure he's secure, there's a lad," Jim said nonchalantly as his newest acquisition was strapped to a large, broad plank, with metal cuffs for the wrists, neck, and ankles bolted into the wood. Jim dismissed his lackeys and surveyed Seb. "Right now...  _Sebby_... What do you want to sample first? The thumbscrews? The rack? Oh, no, nevermind! You look like quite the _dancer_. I even have a pair of exquisite shoes for you!" he said, lifting a set of iron shoes out of a brazier of coals; the shoes glowed red-hot.

The blonde said nothing, shooting daggers at the smaller man with his eyes.

"Not in the mood for dancing? I understand. We do have some _fruit_ , should you be so inclined," he said, lifting up a metal implement that looked like a ball with a stick attached to the end, a handle that made turning easier on the other end of it. "The Pear of Anguish is one of my _favorites_ ," he said, smiling at it fondly. (3)

The Navy Captain gave no reaction other than to swallow slightly harder than normal.

"Or, for the simpler minds, we have something that _every_ ship has. Rats. And all you need for this is one subject... such as yourself... one rat... a metal bowl... and a torch."

"Rats don't scare me. Lived around 'em most of my life."

Jim laughed. "Oh, my pet... they really should. You see... a rat is placed on the subject's torso. A bowl is placed over the rat. The torch is applied to the bowl. The rat tries to escape. And there's only one way: _through_."

Even his training couldn't suppress the slight shudder that went through him at the image.

"Or I could just impale you... let your weight do the dirty work for me."

"Dull."

"Well that's the point... no pun intended. There _is_ no point. Just you on top of a greased pole... inserted up your anus... lifted into the air. And gravity does the rest. If you're lucky, you'll die within a day or so. If not... well... it'll put us off our dinners for however long you cling."

"You certainly have had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?"

"Plan? Who said anything about planning? I don't plan... I _practice_."

"How many have died at your hand then... just out of curiosity?"

Jim idly looked at his fingernails. "Four or five... hundred... mostly common sailors or unwary merchant vessels. Never leave any survivors, of course."

"Then why me? I mean, I've heard the tales of course, just like any other sailor, but where do the stories come from if there are no survivors?"

"Carefully whispered words in the right ear in the right places. A dark bar and a new story of the ship from Hell, leaving blood in the water."

"So... you, then. All the stories come from you."

"Not so. I prefer to remain on my ship. My boys do so _love_ to brag, though..."

"Oh. And here I thought you were about to be interesting."

"If all the stories came from me, that would make me a cocksure fool. Something which I am decidedly _not_ , Captain Moran. But _interesting_? That, I can assure you, I most certainly _am_."

"Then why would you be a fool for the stories to come from only you? Enlighten me."

"Because then it's easier to trace. And _boring_. The boys like to... embellish. And the wilder a tale is, the more listeners it gets. And the wildest of tales are _always_ built around a grain of truth. Though mine are more than a grain."

"So then, the one about you singlehandedly taking down five of His Majesty's ship and leaving a trail of corpses across the channel is false?"

"No. Although, it was more of _along_ the channel, not _across_ it."

"You really have no morals."

Jim grinned like a shark. "Guilty as charged."

Seb rolled his eyes. "Just perfect."

"Why thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment, you creep."

"Oh, now, Sebby... no need for such _harsh_  words."

"Oh? Would you prefer paper skull? Or perhaps cretin."

Jim tilted his head to one side, all mirth and geniality gone from his eyes and voice. "I am many things, neither of those are one of them. So, tell me... chest or thigh, which one are you more attached to?"

"Neither."

"Right... so... hmmm......" Jim lifted a wicked-looking iron out of the coals, admiring its color. "I think the ribs would be most appropriate."

"For... what?"

He caught the slight tremor and grinned with his back turned to the taller man. "For your _welcome_ present."

Seb's hands slowly curled into fists. "Keep away from me."

"Far too late for that now."

"No, I highly doubt that."

"Oh, what's that? You want your present _now_? All right!" And with that, Jim turned and pressed the Magpie brand high up the left side of Seb's ribcage. The man roared with anger and pain, hissing and taking short, sharp breaths in through his mouth as he bit back tears of anguish; he could smell his own flesh cooking.

"Oooh, _look_! It suits you so _well_."

"Damn you... to the depths... of _Hell_."

"Already been! It's quite lovely down there at this time of year. Your father sends his love, by the way..."

His anger before was nothing compared to how Sebastian was now. His face turned beet red and he fixed Jim with his most hate-filled stare. "You are inhuman."

"Again, thank you! I do so _try_."

"Kill me already. Just do it."

"Oh, now _where_ would be the fun in _that_?"

"It would be great fun. I promise. Won't know until you try."

"Like I'd kill you _now_. That'd just be a waste. Besides...you're amusing. And I like that."

"Yeah, right, I'm a riot."

"Regular comedian you are."

"Please, just... just kill me."

"Now, why should I?"

"Because I'm asking."

"Need more of a reason than that."

"Because I'm asking nicely."

"Well, that's a shit reason. For _anyone_. Did Atilla the Hun have an empire because he _asked nicely_? No! Neither did Genghis Kahn or the Romans or the Chinese. You _take_ what you _want_. For instance; I wanted you aboard my ship. I took you. Here you are, and here you'll _stay_."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Then you won't. Gags and muzzles are _brilliant_ things."

"I hate you."

Jim snorted. "Stating the obvious. Dull. Boring."

"Then I'll just be the most dull and boring thing you've ever seen."

That made him laugh out loud. "Oh, please. That's the exact reason why you joined the navy in the first place. To _escape_ the dull and boring. Life on the high seas, one grand adventure after the other. Although the adventures were less grand than promised. You're a man of action... you _crave_ the excitement. If you were dull and boring for more than a day, your brain would revolt."

"I'm going to revolt if you don't kill me. I can take care of that myself."

"I know. Although I'd _really_ like to see you try. What would you do, start a mutiny?"

"Nothing so obvious. I'd either... oh. No. I'll leave you to figure it out since you seem to be able to read me like a book. Seeing as anything I say you'd just preempt."

"Perhaps. I, much like you, though, crave excitement. I'd quite possibly let whatever you have in mind slide, just to thwart it at the eleventh hour. Now _that_ would be entertainment!"

"That would be sadistic. Fine. I'd provoke your crew until they killed me, I'd throw myself overboard, or I'd try to kill you in your sleep."

"They wouldn't. They're under strictest orders not to kill you under any circumstances, unless otherwise ordered by me and me alone; they fear me too much to disobey otherwise. If you threw yourself overboard, we'd just fish you out again, give you a lashing or two and wait. And I'd _love_ to see you try. I don't sleep."

"That's impossible."

"And yet here I stand."

"I wish you would drop dead."

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride."

"Whatever."

Jim's lips quirked into a smile. "Indeed. Now... gents?" he called. The two men who had shackled him to the plank reappeared. "Kindly escort our guest to his quarters."

Seb's eyebrows shot up. "Quarters?"

"Cell. Quarters. Call them what you will, it's where you'll be staying."

"But... why?"

"What, do you want to sleep on the deck or in the brig? I intend to keep you for a long time, Sebastian. And one tends to thrive better when not knee-deep in bilgewater."

"If your brig is full of water, then how is the ship afloat?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "It was a _figure of speech_. Good God, man."

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Common sense. Of course my ship wouldn't be able to float if the brig was full of water, as you so _helpfully_ pointed out. Ergo, seeing as she is still seaworthy, that is not the case. Now get him out of my sight. He's beginning to give me a headache."

Seb was about to retort when the men unchained him and dragged him from the room, away from the shorter man.

He watched as his crewmembers took his newest _pet_ away. Finally quiet enough so he could hear himself think, so he could spend more time with his plans.

The men dumped Seb unceremoniously in his cabin and shut the door, locking it from the outside. As soon as he heard them retreat, he threw himself at the door, bruising his shoulder for his trouble. There was clearly no way he was getting out anytime soon; the thought terrified the fearless captain no end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Pirate flag: a bird and 3 arrows through its claws
> 
> (2)- Jim's Outfit: Black leather gloves, soft and supple as silk. Same goes with the boots, up to his knees, well worn and well loved, cured with the salt of the sea and the blood of his foes. Black linen trousers, tucked into those. Black cotton shirt, blood red neckerchief/cravat/ascot/whatever. Brocade coat, deep pockets for holding notes and small bombs and whatever he's tinkering with, silver buttons. Tricorn hat, obviously, pushed back on his head.
> 
> (3)- Ball end is inserted somewhere in the body (anal or vaginal cavities, mouth), handle is turned...ball opens up.


	2. Supper Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim brings Seb a meal

Hours passed. Jim absently noted the time and stretched: a quarter until eight. Might as well eat and bring some food to Sebby as well. He picked up a dish and fed himself before taking another to the door where Sebastian was. He knocked four times, loud enough to be heard, even if the other man was sleeping. Seb groaned, curling up further into the corner he'd claimed as his spot in the cabin. "Go away."

"Fine. No food for you, then."

"Not hungry."

"Suit yourself. No food for the next three days, then. See how 'not hungry' you are at the end of them."

"You truly are heartless."

" _Duh_."

"Fine, treat me like I'm stupid. See if I care. When I starve to death and deprive you of your fun, see who is laughing then."

"I still will be, because the man that I thought would be an excellent first mate killed himself out of _spite_ , like some lovesick girl revenging herself upon the object of her unrequited affections."

"I'm nothing like a lovesick lass. I'd just rather die than spend any more time in your presence and you are _determined_ to stop me. Of course, your men were stupid enough to put me in a cabin with a porthole."

"Oh yes, be all 'clever' and nasty. I know for a fact that there is no way in heaven, hell or on earth that your shoulders would fit through it. You'd have to cut them off first."

"Perhaps not, but I don't mind splinters. I'll just take it apart. No ship in the ocean could hold me."

"Except there's something about my ship that you _don't_ know..."

"And what's that?"

"Iron is quite a bit more difficult to break through than wood."

The man's eyes widened as he threw the only chair in the room at the door.

"Tetchy, tetchy!"

"I'll never stop fighting you."

"Yeah, you will. You'll even come to like it here. I _guarantee_ it."

"That'll be the day. I truly would rather die first. I can go weeks without food and sleep."

"Mhm. Not even roast pork and pudding?"

It seemed that the blonde couldn't stop his mouth watering. God, his _favourites_. He took a deep breath to get control of his body back. "Yes... even that."

" _Such_ a pity. I even have a good red that I was going to let you have a bit of. Provided that you behaved, of course."

Seb stood silently and walked halfway to the door. "And what would my...  _behaving_ require?"

"Just being a bit more _polite_ , is all."

"If... if I can eat in here, then I might be persuaded to be polite."

" _Good_." Jim purred through the door. "Now, let me in. Your dinner is getting cold."

"It's locked from the outside. Thought you knew that."

"Yes, but you need to move away from the door. Against the wall with the porthole, dear Tiger."

Seb backed up, apprehensive.

"Good. I'm coming in now..." and he swung the door open.

The captain tensed to see the Pirate there in front of him; he really couldn't help the reaction. "All right. Give me the food and leave... please."

"Oh? No wine, captain?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see it anywhere."

Jim withdrew a flask from his pocket. "Lo and behold."

"You expect me to share _your_ flask?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I don't." From another pocket, he took out a tiny cup.

Seb bit his lip and took a seat in his bunk, minimizing the amount of room he took up and trying to cower into the wall without appearing to.

"Relax, Tiger. I don't bite. Much..." Jim said, and he laughed as he unstopped the flask and poured out a measure of wine for his newest... guest.

Seb reached for the cup and accepted it, sniffing and glancing back to the smaller man. "No drugs?"

He rolled his eyes. " _Why_ would I drug you? You're already aboard my ship, what would their use be?"

"Make me more docile. Keep me from fighting back."

"Oh _please_. I like a challenge."

He took a slow sip of the wine and had to resist the urge to down the entire cup in a single gulp; it was the best he'd ever tasted.

"Easy with the wine, Tiger. It's quite strong."

"I _am_ going easy.

"Right, right. Well, I'll leave you to eat in peace, then." Jim turned on his heel to leave.

"That's it? All that fuss to just give over the food and leave?"

"You _did_ ask me to give you the food and leave. Unless you want me to watch you eat. In which case, I shall stay," Jim took the chair that Seb had thrown at the door earlier and righted it, sitting down and watching as his 'guest' held the small cup of wine and the plate of food. Seb's brow furrowed at the pirate as he juggled the plate and cup, really needing a table or an extra hand.

"Just set it down on the edge of the cot, numbskull. You _can_ always remove the mattress and use your berth as a table."

The blonde shot him a look and had to fight back the urge to throw the wine in his face.

"Ooooh, such nasty looks. Should I have rethought the wine, then?"

"If you knew anything about me, you'd know that it's an incredibly bad idea to get me even the slightest bit tipsy much less drunk," Seb replied, setting the plate of food down and tipping back the rest of the alcohol.

"Violent man when you're in your cups. Almost got you court-marshaled... three times. Flogged at least four when you were of lesser rank."

"How... could you _possibly_ know that?"

"I simply observed, nothing more."

"I do tend towards harsher words and actions when I imbibe, but only because it serves to relieve me of my, ah, manners."

"What little manners you have. And obviously. Alcohol lowers inhibitions and judgment."

"I have manners enough to get by. Most people just don't deserve what I know."

"Really."

"Yeah. _Really_. Not even you."

Jim chuckled and simply stared at the other man. Seb took a bite of the food, forced to lick his fingers clean as his captor hadn't bothered with utensils (that had truly been too much to hope for). After a few minutes of silence and realizing that Jim had barely blinked, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Not doing anything."

"You're staring."

"Tend to do that, yeah."

"Any particular reason?

"Do I really _need_ one?"

"It would be nice to know if you're planning to do something to me or not, yeah."

Jim quirked his lips into a smirk. "Now, that would be boring if I told you."

"Boring for you maybe," the man muttered, sucking mashed potatoes from his fingers before licking the plate clean.

"Boring for you too. Well, a bit. More along the lines of 'inconvenient' for me. Because the minute I told you my plans, I'd have to go and change them."

"Seems like I'm an _awful_ lot of trouble for you."

"No, not really. I'm just _sooooooooooooooo_ changeable..."

The Naval officer suppressed a shudder at the man's voice. "That's an Irish brogue, yeah?"

"What of it?" Change of subject. So obvious. Boring, but he'd allow it.

"Just curious. Don't hear it too often. Bit distinctive, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Like I'm not able to change my voice or appearance when I want to," he said, imitating an upper-crust, higher-class London accent with absolute perfection.

Seb's eyes widened. _Well damn_. "That's it. I'm completely done for," he muttered, setting the cup and plate on the floor.

"Oh, I sincerely doubt it. Slide the cup and plate over."

"Can't you reach?"

"I'd prefer not getting within arm's reach of you right now."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"That is the oldest and lamest excuse in the book. I thought you were above that. Clearly you aren't as well cut out as you pretend-"

Jim sighed and walked over. He took Seb's cup and plate, then, without a second thought, drove his hand into the area where the other man had been branded earlier. The blonde roared, lashing out and striking the cup and plate from the pirate's hand before seizing him by the lapels and yanking him close. "THAT HURTS!"

"Well of _course_ it does, DOOFUS!" Jim roared back into his face. He used Seb's weight against him and quickly detached the taller man's grip, sending him flying into his bunk. The blonde smacked his head against the wall, seeing stars as he felt warm wetness trickle down the back of his neck; his vision grew blurry as he struggled not to panic.

"Put pressure on your head wound. No sleeping for you tonight... concussed."

"I'm wha?"

"You. Have. A Concussion."

"Too looooud."

Jim's eye twitched. "Right, I'm going. I'll send the sawbones in to look after you," he said, a little too loudly out of spite as he swept up the discarded dishes.

"Sawbones? Wait... why can't I sleep?" Seb called after the man, struggling to get up.

"Sawbones. Good _God_ maybe that knock to the head let all the stupid in. The doctor, you twit. And you can't sleep because it's a bad idea for people with concussions to sleep. And _don't_ get up. You'll just fall over or make yourself ill."

Seb flopped down on the cot as the room spun. "You're the stupid one if you think I'm just gonna roll over and take your shite," he mumbled.

"Except you will."

"No, I won't. Not for my family... not for the army... and _certainly_ not for some stuck-up Irish pirate with a bird fetish!"

Jim blinked. Then he laughed, long and loud. "S-stuck-up Irish pirate with a b-bird fetish!" he gasped, laughing harder. "Oh, gracious."

The blonde's head could barely grasp the smaller man's reaction because the bastard was laughing.

"Either way you slice it, you can't be allowed to continue. You just can't..."

"Does that mean you'll kill me?" Seb could feel himself starting to slip out of consciousness, and at this point, he just hope to whatever higher power that existed that he'd die soon and it would all be over.

"Of course I will. Not now, but I will."

"Can't come soon enough," Sebastian mumbled as he closed his eyes

"No, no, no, I said stay _awake_." Jim prodded at the brand again.

All Seb could manage was a whimper. "Stoooop, _please_."

"Whyyyyy?"

"'Cause I'm asking nicely."

"Let me think about that for a second...  _no_."

"I really hate you."

"Hmmm, don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we have to have a few chapters of setup and Sebby resisting...


	3. Nightmares and Walkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seb is finally allowed to sleep (after much griping and groaning), he doesn't like what his mind supplies him

Jim went and fetched the ship's doctor; Sawbones patched Sebastian up, and Jim put a man on watch in his new pet's quarters to make sure that he kept awake. "I'll be in to check on him come daybreak," he said before he retired for the night.

It was absolute hell for Seb. Every time he got close to dropping off, Jim's man hit, slapped, or poked him to stay awake, so by the time the pirate came to check on him the next morning, the blonde had a headache to beat all and thought his eyes were going to dry up and fall out of his head.

"Gooooood _morning_!" Jim said in a sing-song tone as he breezed into Seb's cabin. "And how are we feeling this beauteous day?"

"Go take a dive from the crow's nest," the captive grumbled, holding his head in his hands.

"I actually did that once. It was refreshing."

"Whatever."

"Right, so, I bet you want to go to sleep, am I correct?"

" _Yes_."

The smaller man seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm...   _n_ _o_."

The blonde's head snapped up, red rimmed eyes staring at the pirate in disbelief. "You can't do that."

"I think you find that I can and I _will_. No sleep for you today either. Punishment for your smart mouth and ill manners."

"Oi! That's not-that has to go against some code on ship's guests. Don't you have some sort of code or rules you follow?"

"Well... they're considered more _guidelines_ than actual rules. And even if there _were_ , I wouldn't follow them anyway. I make my own code."

Seb groaned and flopped down on his cot and rolled over to face the wall, pulling his pillow over his head. "Go _away_."

"I will, but I'll be sending in another man to make sure you don't drop off. Michaels, you're relieved. Go get some rest." The man thanked the Captain and left, leaving the dangerous man alone with the prisoner.

"Why can't you just _leave me alone_?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because, and I don't know how many ways I can say this, _I'm not interested_ in what you have to offer."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And you want to refuse a better job with better pay than your old one?"

There was a long silence. "You've not said a word about pay."

"Because it never really came up before this. And the job _does_ pay well. First mate gets a third of whatever swag we haul in."

"A third? How do you manage to get the crew to stay on, then, assuming you take the largest share?"

"Because _everyone_ gets a third. I don't choose piddling merchant vessels. I go after the best."

"I don't understand how twenty or more people can each get a third of a haul. A third indicates three parts, or did you not make it to Maths in school?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"What's that? Silence? Could it be I've struck a nerve with the unflappable Pirate Captain?"

He snorted. "Oh, believe me, if you'd struck a nerve, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm counting on it."

"Well then, you'll have to keep counting. As I've told you before, I don't intend to let you go."

"Just keep telling yourself that because like it or not, everyone has a weakness. You'd better hope I never discover yours."

That made Jim chuckle. "I don't have any."

The Royal officer just pulled the pillow tighter over his head. "Then go ahead and do your torture or whatnot. Glad to see I'm not important enough to warrant all your attention and you can relegate your underlings to care for me."

"Oh, so _now_ you want my attention? You have worse mood swings than a woman."

"Simply trying to gauge my worth."

Jim rolled his eyes again. "I'll be by later to check on your condition."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Mmmhm. Oh good, Danvers is here! I'll let you spend some quality time with him."

"Damn you and damn Danvers and damn this miserable excuse for a ship."

"I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap if you keep that kind of talk up... naughty," Jim said, waggling his finger in Seb's direction.

"Well good luck because I won't stop you, whorespawn."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Jim walked off to take care of the multitude of other duties that kept a ship well-run.

Seb yanked the blanket up around his shoulders and kept his head under the pillow, letting his breathing settle as he focused on getting rid of the headache and resting his itchy eyes. Danvers watched the lump under the blanket that was their newest 'guest'. He prodded him roughly. "Oi. Cap'n said no sleeping."

"Shut your meat hole, you useless lump."

The other man snorted. "Been called worse. Not gonna get a rise outta me, no matter how hard you try."

"Not trying to. Just want you to know just how little I care about who you are and what you think," Seb retorted.

"Again, used to it. Doesn't bother me much. Stay awake," he said with another prod, this time with a little more force.

"Back off or I'll break you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooooh, look at me. Shaking in my boots, I am."

Seb rolled over and faced the man, dropping the pillow on the cot. "You think I'm talking big. I've killed far more dangerous men than you."

"Not surprised."

The blonde reached out, took the man's fist and twisted, hearing several bones snap. "Convinced?"

He blinked. "Had worse."

Now Seb was slightly disconcerted. He released the man's hand and sat on his bunk, leaning against the wall. This was going to be a really boring day. Danvers only winced when he re-set the bones in his hand. They were still mangled, but they weren't at odd angles any more. "So... got a wife?"

 _Really? Small talk_? "No. Does it matter?"

"Jus' wonderin'. Make the time pass easier."

"Yeah? Well tough. You got the short straw today, shark meat."

Danvers actually chuckled. "You're funny. Actin' so tough..."

"It's not an act."

"Whatever you say."

"What makes you think I'm acting? I've gone to war, hunted wild beasts, and served in the Navy."

"Yeah, that's nice. I was in Australia."

"Well aren't you special."

"Heard of The Hatfield Murderer?"

"Yeah. I was in the service then, but we heard about it."

Danvers smiled. "You're looking at him."

"Well then... huh. If you're trying to intimidate, it's not working."

"Not trying to intimidate."

"What then?"

"Just sayin', is all."

"Well then stop talking unless it's interesting and important. I'm bored enough as it is. Or just keep on chattering. Better than a lullaby it would seem."

oOoOo

The two simply stared at each other for the rest of the time that Danvers was in the cabin, the pirate poking or prodding at Seb whenever the blonde seemed about to fall asleep. Needless to say, the captive was very cranky (understatement!) when night fell. "That's the bell for first watch, and my cue to go. I'd say it was a pleasure to be here, but it wasn't," Danvers said as he rose and stretched, rolling his neck.

"You could at least have let me go for a walk, you twat," the Sebastian grumbled, curling up on his cot and praying he'd be allowed to sleep this time.

"Under orders not to. Not yet, at least."

"Good. Light at the end of the bleeding tunnel. Now get out. Let me try and make up for all your lovely help today."

Danvers exited, and Jim walked in. ""So glad that you enjoyed his company, Tiger."

"You again. Come to gloat?"

"Maybe a little. And you didn't have to break Danvers' hand. He did nothing to wrong you."

"He was being a jackanape. I was bored."

"Now you know _exactly_ how I feel."

"That's your plan? Make me like you?" He snorted. "Goodnight, Jim."

"Hardly. And goodnight, Sebby."

"Please don't call me that," he muttered, rolling over and closing his eyes. Jim watched as the blonde man rolled over, leaning back in his chair as he settled in for the night watch.

Seb hadn't expected to be left alone, and Jim's presence made it all the more difficult to relax, but eventually pure exhaustion won out and he sank into the mattress in a stone cold sleep. Jim absently cleaned his nails with his pocket knife as his captive slept; he was thankful that at least the man didn't snore.

What Sebastian hadn't expected was to dream...  _he was a child, his Mummy was alive and smiling, he'd only ever seen portraits, but here she was, breathing and so beautiful... Father was drunk and was hitting her and she was screaming and he tried to protect her but then the blow were raining on him and he couldn't get away..._

Jim raised an eyebrow as the other man began to make little strangled sounds in his sleep. Dreaming?

... _back in the army, at attention, form ranks, back in battle and he's shooting and people are screaming, screaming like his mother... one of his fellow soldiers is taking a woman and he bursts in to save her but then she's dead and_ oh god _she looks just like his mother and his Father turns and stares him down with a vile grin and raises his hand and Seb is suddenly a child again and tried to run and can't, legs won't move so he tries to call out to someone, anyone, help please..._

" _Jim_..."

Now both eyebrows went up. Calling to _him_ to save him from his nightmares? Well now...that _was_ odd indeed. He crossed the small room and sat at the edge of the cot. "I'm here, Tiger..."

"Help me...  _please_..."... _he was sobbing and running and tripping and he could feel hands on him but then there was warmth and comfort and a voice, that lovely voice..._

Jim blinked, hesitated for a moment, and pulled the blonde man into his arms. "I've got you, Seb. I've got you."

"More... talk more..." _he needed that voice to continue, he could almost see the person who had just taken his hand and was pulling him away from his shouting father and dead mother and away from the horror and violence and everything he'd ever faced... pulling him to safety..._

The pirate couldn't help but feel a little warm around the collar. "Goodness, Seb, I didn't know that you liked to hear me talk so much. Although what I'd talk about, I have no idea. Danvers said you complained about not being able to go for a walk... suppose I should do something about that. And I'm not too happy with you for breaking his hand."

"Safe... make me safe," he mumbled...  _all he could see was a pale hand holding his and pulling away and then surrounded by red and black and silver and then imprisoned again but different this time, more freedom, more choices, and the voice... he could trust the voice..._

"Safe as houses we are... don't you fret," Jim said, carding a hand through the blonde curls that had come free when the ship's doctor took down Seb's ponytail to check the head wound he had sustained the other night.

The blonde let out a noise akin to a purr as he pressed closer to the hand in his hair. "Black... and red... and silver... everywhere..."

"Yesssss... I do so love those colors. Death and blood and pain. All of those things in one pretty package, that's me," he said, smirking.

"Danger... no... don't want to... to lose... lose myself..."

"Ohhh, my poor Tiger. Is that what you think is going to happen if you stay here? No, no, no... you'll just be free as a bird. No restrictions, save for what I tell you, no worries about making a good impression, no stifling code of conduct to follow."

"Don't trust... can't... betrayer..." Seb's hands suddenly clutched at the Captain's shirt and held on tight as the memory of murdering a man who had threatened to turn him in for poaching came swirling around... red and black and white and orange.

Jim kept running his hands through Seb's hair. "Like I'd ever betray a member of my crew. _Especially_ you. Become fond of you, I have. Put up more of a fight than any of the other pets I've had..."

"Tigerhunter..."

"Yes, you were, weren't you. Hunter became the hunted... only the most deadly prey for you, my lovely Seb."

"Stay..."

"Don't worry, I will. Not planning to leave you."

"Good..."... _brown eyes fill his vision and he stops being afraid and he's warm and safe and far from the demons of his past_...

"Shhh... sleeeep, Sebby. Sleep, my fierce Tiger. I'm here," Jim crooned.

"'M'kay..."

He stroked his hands through the blonde curls once more, tracing light patterns into the skin of the back of his newest captive's neck.

oOoOo

Seb slept the rest of the night in peace with the hint of a smile on his lips, waking rested and warm with sleep as the sun rose and its rays made it through the porthole in his room.

"Glad to see you're awake now..." Jim drawled as he saw Seb wake, blinking his eyes and actually smiling.

The blonde froze, every joint in his body locking up tight. The smile on his captor's face only served to unnerve him more. "Did I... miss something?"

"Well, I guess you did, seeing as you were the one who _asked_ for me. Wouldn't shut up until I held you. Kept begging me to talk to you. It was adorable, to be honest."

He flushed red and started to sit up, realizing how tightly Jim was holding him. "I don't remember that."

"Oh, such a pity. You're quite the cuddler."

"I was _asleep_."

"Didn't stop you from cuddling and smiling and saying my name. Thought you _hated_ me. Clearly not the case, then."

"I was clearly out of my head," the blonde said, trying to shake off the feeling in the back of his mind that just made him want to burrow closer to the dangerous man next to him. Seb could feel his face burning with embarrassment as images and colors from his dream swirled around his half-awake mind.

"Not when it was in my lap, you weren't. You have lovely hair, by the way," Jim said, running his hands through it once again and watching the curls wind around his fingers.

Seb wasn't able to suppress the shiver of pleasure in time or ignore the tingle in his abdomen that now seemed to accompany Jim's touch. "Don't suppose you'll tell me if I ask what's in store for today?"

"Walkies for my favorite pet!"

" _Walkies_?" He raised his eyebrow; the man made it sound like he was a common mutt.

"Yes, _walkies_."

"Fine. All right. Whatever you want, sire... sir!"

Jim smiled and purred. "Ooh, sire... I _like_ that. _And_ it give me an idea."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just... I dunno, get it over with."

Jim's little smile broadened into a grin as he brought out the implements that would allow Seb out for his walk around the deck. The blonde's eyes widened. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Oh, yes. Quite sure. Don't want you to get any _ideas_ now, do we?" And that being said, Jim fastened the leather collar, the wrist and ankle manacles to Seb; the collar had a long lead attached to it. _Walkies indeed_. Any security and bliss that Seb might have felt while sleeping was completely gone with the burn of humiliation as the Captain led him from his room and out onto the deck of the ship.

"Good morning, everyone! Hope you all slept well," Jim said to his crewmembers as he led Seb around the deck. The crew responded with variations of "Yes, cap'n" and "Hope you slept well too, sir." No one made any mention of the man being led around like a dog on a chain. Sebastian kept his eyes downcast and shuffled forward slowly, anger and hatred and shame boiling just under the surface. He would not give Jim the satisfaction of speaking out against it, but he wanted nothing more than to throw himself overboard at that moment.

"Come come, Sebby. You _wanted_ a walk, now you _have_ it. The least you could do is be a bit more cheerful," Jim said, his Irish brogue close to the other man's ear.

He flinched, looking away as they neared the side of the ship. Without thinking twice, he wrenched away from Jim and threw himself toward the edge. The Captain sighed; he'd been expecting this. Wrapping his hand firmly around the lead, he _pulled_. Seb hit the chain's limits and snapped back, dragged by the collar around his neck, hitting the deck hard. Jim walked towards him and stood over the other man. "You blithering _idiot_. There is a _reason_ why I have you chained," he said quietly.

"You... wouldn't... need... it-" Seb gasped, coughing to hard he nearly threw up, "-if... I... weren't... cuffed..."

"Still would need it, yeah. Told you, I want to _keep_ you. And if you go and _die_ on me, that defeats my whole purpose."

Swallowing tears, Seb stumbled to his feet and stared down at the deck once more. He secretly savored the morning breeze as it danced across his face, bringing the briny smell of the open sea and the promise of something better with it as he began to resign himself to his new fates. Jim hummed softly in appreciation at the dashing figure that Sebastian cut, chains and all while taking the chance to bask in the morning breeze, drawing it deep into his lungs and letting it out in a great breath. A contented smile lay upon his lips, one of a man who loved what he did.

"Lead on then. Just get this over with."

"Hm? Oh right. Well, come along then, Sebby," he said, starting to walk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty much through most of the setup, and all the action will begin to commence soon. Not to worry


	4. New Quarters, New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's nose twitched slightly. "How am I to address you? I mean, first mate is a bit of a step down from Captain...and we should probably discuss what you want from me for my work."
> 
> "You can call me Captain, like everyone else does. But when we're alone...Jim will do. And what I want from you is whatever you have to offer. Skills, plans, ideas, anything."

Biting his tongue, Sebastian followed the smaller man, looking around at the ship out of the corners of his eyes, refusing to meet the gaze of the other sailors. None of the crew laughed; they actually nodded, respectfully tugging their tarred forelocks as both men passed. Jim smirked. His crew knew what to do, and that meant treating his guest with respect. It seemed to take forever before they were back at the start, but Jim didn't stop at Seb's little cabin.

"A little farther, Seb... need to get you out of your collar," he said, tugging lightly at the lead.

"Yes, sir."

Jim led him to the far end of the ship and opened the door to the Captain's quarter's where he lived and worked and planned. "Heeeere we are," he said, opening the door with a flourish. "Home sweet home. Where I roost... since I'm a 'pirate with a bird fetish' after all," he said, quirking an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth.

Seb's mouth dropped; he wasn't fast enough to stop that reaction. Everything in the cabin was decorated in red and silver and black, but the room still felt cold, despite the frankly regal furnishings. His blue eyes took in every detail they could, including the bed that was certainly larder than the little cot he was currently in. The floor had a few handmade rugs and one that was very distinctly Tiger fur...

"I take it this was one of yours, then?" Jim asked, nudging the tiger skin rug with his foot.

Kneeling with a bit of difficulty, Seb examined the pelt. He found his traditional mark very quickly: three gouges in the right shoulder, marking it as one of his kills. "Yeah, actually. It is. How'd you get it?"

"Was doing a bit of shopping, one of the men saw this and thought it would suit me." Jim swiftly undid the manacles and collar, letting the metal clank to the ground.

"Yeah, suppose it does." Seb rubbed his wrists as he continued to take in everything, all thoughts of escape completely driven from his mind.

"Glad you think so as well," Jim said, running his hands through Seb's hair again.

This time, he didn't flinch away, but he still stiffened slightly. "What is it you want from me?" the blonde asked quietly.

Jim thought. "Don't know. But you're interesting, and that's all I need. It gets so damnably _dull_ out here between raids. Your fighting skills are impressive, so that's one thing, at least."

"Well, that thing you're doing with your fingers... it... it's nice."

Jim raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Glad you think so." He kept up with the repetitive motion, running his hand from Seb's scalp to the base of his neck and back again.

"Yeah..." Seb trailed off, shifting from his knees as he felt them fall asleep and wondering how he'd allowed himself to start to grow attached to the man behind him; maybe it had something to do with dreams he couldn't remember and words he hadn't consciously spoken.

"You know, you _can_ get up..."

"Yeah, but I... I like this, actually."

Both of Jim's eyebrows went up. "Well well well... that _is_ interesting," he drawled. He let his hand wander from Seb's hair to prod lightly at the muscles of his neck and shoulders. The man shivered, rolling his shoulders slightly and cracking his neck; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched by anyone other than in battle. Had he really lost sight of everything?

The other man paused, and began to trace letters into the bare skin of Seb's neck.

_M... I... N... E_

Seb might have been tired and wrung out and anxious, but the word Jim wrote on him made him more than shiver; it made him tingle.

" _Yes_."

Jim made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl. " _Good_ Tiger," he murmured, continuing his ministrations. "Now you're no longer a prisoner. You're _free_. Welcome, officially, to the Magpie's Song... First Mate Sebastian Moran."

"Wait... free? After walking me around like a slave just now?"

"That was to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, like what you tried on deck. Now that you won't _try_ that any more, you won't need the collar. Unless you _want_ it, of course" he said, flashing a leer.

"Not really... depends. I've been known to change my mind, but let's take it one thing at a time. Is that acceptable to you... sir?"

"We have an accord."

Seb crawled up to his knees and held out his hand.

"Now, to seal the bargain," Jim said, hauling Sebastian to his feet. He took the other man's hand and pulled him in for a searing kiss on the mouth.

The blonde's eyes shot open as the shorter man claimed his lips hard, kissing him harder and better than anyone had in his entire life. Jim purred as he kissed Seb; he had wanted to do that ever since he saw the defiant tilt of his chin and flash of his eyes.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Sebastian Moran gave in and kissed the younger man back, wrapping him in an embrace and employing every technique he'd learned in his travels. If he truly were going to accept the bargain, he was going to give it his all. Jim wound his fingers into Seb's blonde hair. Well then...seal the deal _indeed_. His new first mate was a man of _many_ talents. He gave back as good as he got...and more. He gently nibbled Seb's lower lip and tugged at it slightly with his teeth.

The larger man growled and parted his lips, prying Jim's mouth open with his tongue and taking what he could before the other could complain or stop him. One hand managed to find its way into the fine, dark hair on the Irishman's head, quickly releasing the ribbon tying his hair back and fisting in the locks. Jim fought back a moan as the taller man plundered his mouth with his tongue. He retaliated, tasting Seb in turn, tugging on his hair. He broke the kiss to mouth along his jaw line, rough with a day's worth of stubble, then down his neck.

"Oh dear god... oh please...  _yes_..."

Jim purred and nipped lightly at the skin of Seb's throat.

"More... oh more... I want your teeth..."

"Oh, _that_ I can most certainly do," he breathed, his words ghosting against the man in front of him before he sank his teeth harder into the flesh of his neck.

Seb whimpered, panting hard through his open mouth and holding Jim's mouth tight to his skin. "Mark me, sire."

Jim growled into Seb and worried the skin a little, laving it with his tongue, alternating between biting and sucking. He held the man closer to him and arched his hips slightly into him. The blonde gasped to feel Jim pressed against him, their combined heat almost overwhelming. A wave of pure desire crashed over him, and he wanted the man in his arms. He would take whatever he was given as long as it was Jim doing it.

The Pirate suddenly had an idea, a wicked one at that. He moved one hand down to the front of Seb's trousers and palmed the length of his sex, hidden by the cloth.

Seb's mouth instantly went dry. "O-ohhhhhhh... b-b-bloody _hell_..."

"You want this, hm? My hands on you?"

The man nodded, his voice dying in his throat.

" _Good_." Jim swiftly undid the cloth of his breeches and slid his hand inside, grasping Seb's cock and tugging lightly.

It took everything he had not to collapse. At this rate, he'd come too fast, and he didn't' want it to end. "W-whatever you w-want from m-me...  _take it_."

"My good Tiger... yesssss..." he half-moaned, half-hissed. He began to move his hand, from base to tip and back again, adding pressure on the down stroke. Seb started rocking into the hand, whimpering and growling but moaning in pleasure with every few strokes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten off with another person, but he'd always remember this.

Jim paused for a moment to free himself from the rapidly tightening confines of his clothing, bringing his other hand to stroke himself in time with the hand that played along Seb's length. It had been ages since he had touched himself, and the noises that Seb was making wasn't helping either of their situations. Seb risked a look at the man and nearly came; Jim's eyes were hooded with lust and he was clearly jerking them both off. "L-let me... help..."

Jim nodded and removed his hand from himself, giving an extra squeeze to Seb's length. The man reached down and almost reverently stroked the hot, throbbing flesh, knowing full well that he was doing this to the pirate. He couldn't stop the groan that tore itself from his throat. "Nnngh...  _Seb_..." he murmured, stroking the cock of the man in front of him harder.

"Yes... oh yes... Boss... sir..." Seb recaptured the other man's lips in a kiss as they worked each other to the edge, hot and bothered and so filled with desire and lust that they couldn't think properly.

He began to thrust into Seb's hand as he neared the edge, keeping up the rhythm and motion of his own strokes on the other man. "Come for me, Tiger..." he whispered into Seb's ear as he felt him begin to jerk and twitch under his touch.

"I... JIM!" Seb shouted, the silky, Irish voice sending him hurtling over the edge in a blaze of light and heat. His hand continued working Jim as he struggled to ride out his own climax. The younger man followed Seb over the edge, groaning his name as he jerked into the taller man's hand, spilling himself over as he felt Seb coating his hand with his release, shuddering and twitching.

"Oh Boss... oh Jim... that was... my god..."

"Yessss, I quite enjoyed that as well," he purred, nipping at Seb's collarbone.

"I'll do whatever... you want... as long as... we can do that... again."

Jim grinned. "Oh, Tiger... we can do that and _more_."

He shivered in anticipation. "So," he murmured, tucking himself back into his breeches. "What does my new job entail aside from shagging the Boss?"

"Helping me run this ship, like any first mate would. And helping me with my plans. We're actually headed en route to England. Should take us about a month to reach it, three weeks if we keep a fair wind."

"What's in England?"

"The crown jewels."

Seb's eye widened. "You can't be serious"

Jim grinned, somewhat maniacally. "Oh but I am."

"You're going to steal the crown jewels..."

"Yes, I am. And _you're_ going to help me."

"How?"

"You lived at the palace for a long time, right? Scullery boy, worked in the kitchens. You'd know the best routes to the Tower too."

" _How_... yes. I did."

"Excellent. I'll show you the plans later. For now... give us a kiss," he said, smirking, as he tucked himself back into his trousers. Seb obeyed, leaning back in for a kiss he'd savor and replay later

Jim hummed into the kiss. "So glad I brought you aboard," he murmured when they broke it.

"I'm starting to be glad as well."

He grinned toothily. "Good. Seeing as you're now an official member of the crew, you get a living quarters upgrade. First mate gets a larger cabin with a better view. Not to mention its attached to my quarters," he said.

"Where's the door?"

Jim pointed with his thumb to cleverly hidden door, disguised as wall paneling.

"Well, well... isn't our Captain just full of surprises?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm just soooooooooo _changeable_."

Seb strode over to the door and opened it, curiously entering his own cabin, jaw dropping once more

"Yes, I _do_ treat the people working under me well," Jim drawled as he joined Seb in the first mate's quarters. The room was just as richly furnished as the captain's, if a bit smaller.

"I... it's... well _Captain_..." The man couldn't find the right words to describe what he was thinking as he turned back to the smaller man.

"Yesss, my Tiger?" Jim purred, stepping closer to his newest lover.

"You sure I'm not drugged? That this is all real what I'm seeing? And... I'll really be free?"

"Yes, this is real, yes. And of _course_ you'll be free. Free as a bird," Moriarty replied, his lips quirking into a smile at the joke.

Sebastian's nose twitched slightly. "How am I to address you? I mean, first mate is a bit of a step down from Captain... and we should probably discuss what you want from me for my work."

"You can call me Captain, like everyone else does. But when we're alone... Jim will do. And what I want from you is whatever you have to offer. Skills, plans, ideas, _anything_."

"So, right now, I can call you... Jim?"

He shivered slightly at his name falling from the other man's lips. "Yesss."

Seb smirked. "Jim...  _Jim_..."

Each time, he shivered. He pulled the taller man to him, his lips a hairsbreadth away from the other's. "Sebastian..."

" _Captain James Moriarty_..."

" _Sebastian Moran_... Tiger, Sebby...  _mine_ ," Jim purred, and he drew Seb's mouth down to his, claiming it roughly with teeth and tongue. The blonde groaned, kissing the smaller man back with all he had, growling and purring as he embraced his Captain.

Jim carded his fingers through Seb's hair again, tugging lightly on it. "Mmmm... you taste fantastic," he murmured when they broke to draw breath.

"And you're just exquisite... bet you didn't know I knew a big word like that."

He snorted. "I know that, while you are of lesser intelligence than I, you're _not_ stupid. Don't sell yourself short, Tiger."

"Lesser intelligence, yeah. Probably not as educated either, but-" he dropped his lips to Jim's ear, just brushing against the man "-I certainly know a thing or two about snogging... and shagging... got myself quite a reputation going..."

Jim stifled a moan. "Oh, I just bet you do."

" _All_ my conquests end up screaming my name... and I _do_ mean scream."

The shorter man had to chuckle. "And you've never had me as a lover. Who's to say that I'll be _your_ conquest?"

"Because I'm quite the 'Tiger' in the sack. Very possessive and dominant."

That made Jim laugh. "And as I said, you've never had _me_ as a lover," he said, his eyes going dark with both lust and a promise.

"Oh? And what makes you different from the others I've bedded?"

"Put very simply, you've _never_ had anyone like me. And you never will again."

"I beg to differ. _You've_ never had anyone like _me_."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. We're both... sex gods. But I assure you, you'll find something new when we finally fuck," Jim promised, grinning wickedly.

"You mean we aren't going to now?" Seb almost pouted.

"No, not now. All good things come to those who...  _wait_ ," Jim said, punctuating the word with a breath, a purr and a nip to his lover's earlobe.

The First Mate growled softly before turning back to his room. "Is it safe to say you'll have a uniform or something for me? I might be a liability if I'm walking around your ship in my Navy gear."

"We don't stand on ceremony here. A shirt and breeches should be enough for the duties that you'll have aboard T _he Song_. Actually, might want to burn the jacket," Jim said, eyeing the military epaulettes with distaste.

Seb stood back and wordlessly undid the buttons, letting the material fall from his shoulders into a pile on the floor. "Well, won't burn it on the ship. Wouldn't want _The Song_ to sink."

"Of course not... my lovely girl... she's all the home I have," Jim said, fondly stroking the lintel of the door.

"Do you two want to be alone for a moment?"

"Oh, stop. You know how it is with a ship that you love," Jim said. He made an appreciative noise when he saw the Navy jacket in a pile on the floor. "Good. You look dashing in blue, but not _that_ particular shade of it."

"We'll just have to find me a different blue to wear then since you're rather enticing in black."

"Mmm, yes. A midnight blue would suit you well... especially with your gold curls and blue eyes," he mused, tracing along Seb's jaw with one finger.

The taller man shivered, his mouth starting to water. "You keep doing that, I won't manage to wait much longer."

Jim smirked, then cocked his head to the side as he heard shouts coming from above deck. "Looks like we have a problem. To the rigging, Seb. Show me what you can _do_."

The blonde led the way from his cabin, blinking in the sudden onslaught of sunlight. It didn't take long to see that one of the sails was hopelessly tangled in the ropes, and the wind was picking up, making it more difficult to release the cloth. Toeing off his shoes, he ran to the mainmast and started to scale it, pausing long enough to rip off his Captain's stockings. Now gripping the pole with bare feet and strong hands, he easily scaled to the rigging and sat astride the timber to work at the knots holding the sail in place.

Shading his eyes, Jim watched Seb at work with a pleased smile on his face. "Mmmm... show me what he can do indeed," he murmured to himself, admiring his new first mate's strong limbs and physique.

After a few tedious minutes and Seb fervently wishing he still had his pocketknife, the sail came free, dislodging him from his perch and sending him tumbling down into the rigging. Jim started as Seb fell, taking half a step forward, then breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the rigging catch him. Breathing hard, the blonde wound his arms through the ropes and got a better grip on what was holding him up, climbing back up to the mast and shimmying down to the deck.

Jim clapped slowly as Seb hit the deck. "Color me impressed," he said, a single eyebrow raised.

The former captain pulled off the loose white shirt that was sticking to his chest and used it to mop his brow. "T'was nothing."

The Captain suddenly had to swallow the copious amount of drool that came to his mouth as he saw Seb's rippling muscles, shining with sweat. " _Very_ impressed," he said quietly, his eyes dragging over his first mate's body.

"Why, thank you Captain." Seb tossed the shirt away. "Shall I do anything else? I'm sure there's work that needs to be done."

"Oh, I'll think of something," he said absently, still looking at Seb's torso.

He cocked an eyebrow, noting his captain's gaze. Smirking, he stretched, cracking his back in several places. "Could actually use some water if you have it. Bet a big Captain like you would have the best in barreled water."

"Hm? Oh, water. Right. Over by the entrance to below decks," Jim said, snapping from his reverie.

Turning slowly, Seb strode over to the door, easily popping the lid off the barrel. After drinking several handfuls of the water (the best he'd ever tasted in fact), he splashed his face, sighing as it cooled him. He did the same to his chest, not caring as he dotted his breeches with water. Then, because he could still feel Jim's eyes on him, he picked up the cup hanging on the barrel and dumped several scoopfuls onto his head, shaking the excess droplets out of his hair.

Jim had to swallow hard and clear his throat as the temperature seemed to shoot up several degrees at the _very_ fine figure that a wet Sebastian cut. He tugged at his collar, loosening his cravat slightly, showing the pale skin at the base of his throat. Drinking deeply from a final scoop of the water, Seb replaced the lid on the barrel and turned to face the man, smiling innocently at him.

"A very fine job indeed," Jim said hoarsely, brown eyes alight with an inner fire.

"Well, I'm very glad that you enjoyed everything I've been able to do so far, _Captain_."

"Ohhh, _yes_ , Tiger... I've enjoyed it," he said, smirking. "Now aloft once more. You can keep watch for any of your former friends who might want to come calling."

"Up to the Crow's nest? Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, not getting rid of you. Never that. Just seeing if my Tiger has sharp eyes as well. And...you'll be able to have the wind in your hair up there... taste the freer air, too," he added, his words enticing.

"Consider it done." Seb turned back to the mast, scaling it as easily as he ever had and relieving the man already up there. Taking his spot, he took a deep breath of the fresh, salt air and looked out over the cool, blue sea. He'd always liked being Captain, being the boss and barking out orders, but there was something even more freeing about being the First Mate, so much so that he didn't mind the demotion.

He smiled as he watched the tautly-muscled backside of his first mate scale the mast. "Oooh, so _glad_ I brought him aboard," Jim muttered to himself, walking around the deck on his duties with a new spring in his step.

Sebastian soon lost track of time up in the nest, staring out at the horizon as the sun hovered at the top of the sky. He wasn't aware of being hungry or tired or even stiff; he was just so thrilled that, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel like there was a chain binding him, keeping him tethered. He had just never figured that getting captured by pirates would be that thing that would set him free.


	5. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the bell tolls for the shift change, Jim brings Seb back to his cabin for the Tiger's first proper meal on board the ship.

Jim had the helmsman set course for England and whistled a tune as the bells rang for the changing of the watch, summoning Seb down from the crow's nest. He had a plate already prepared for him; he knew that his tiger would be ravenous from his time spent aloft. The tolling of the bell startled Seb from his reverie and got him moving down to the deck of the ship as his replacement headed on up to take his place.

"Enjoy your time aloft, Tiger?" Jim purred as Seb's feet hit the deck.

He stretched again, twisting and feeling his spine realign. "Immensely, sir."

"Good," he said. "Food's waiting for you. Know that you must be _starving_ ," he said as he walked away, smirking.

"Yeah I am, and not for food," he muttered, heading down below deck.

"Not the galley... my quarters," Jim called as Seb began to make his way to where the rest of the sailors usually ate. Raising an eyebrow, Seb turned mid-stride and followed Jim back up to the ornately furnished room where his mouth started to water from the smell of the food.

Jim hadn't been idle all the time that Seb had been aloft. In the opulence of his quarters, he had set forth an elaborate meal. The place settings were of fine china, the silverware so brightly polished that one could see his reflection in it, and there were crystal goblets filled with a good white wine and water both. The menu itself was lavish: roast fish, fresh bread, even some vegetables that hadn't been used yet, asparagus with a light sauce. Jim had to hold back a grin when he watched Seb's reaction as he walked into the room.

He'd never seen a comparable meal on a ship before much less anywhere he'd ever stayed... except, perhaps, the palace. "Oh God in heaven..."

"Well, not really, but I hope the food is up to par," Jim said as he gently nudged Seb forward so he could take his seat.

The blonde stumbled slightly and slid into his chair, astounded at everything set out. "This must've taken _ages_ to acquire."

He smirked. "Not really. Managed to get three good raids in a single day, convoy of merchant ships coming from France. So, less of time and more of luck."

"An _entire_ convoy? I think I heard about that job. Rumors said it was an armada while others said just one or two ships that took everything down. Nothing was left of the ships but timber, and they said everything sank to the sea floor...guess it all wound up here. Only the Palace china is comparable to this."

Jim grinned with pride. "Yes, I was quite proud of myself. Everyone on board had a party and got roaring drunk. No lives lost on our side, which made it even better!"

"I think I had a sample of some of your better vino two nights ago... you wouldn't happen to be serving again with dinner?"

"Of course. Call it a celebratory meal to welcome you into the crew. A good year, this vintage."

Seb lifted his glass. "To a fine Captain and a fine ship."

The Pirate's lips curled into a smile. "To a fine Captain and a fine ship," he echoed, raising his own glass before taking a sip of the wine in it, savoring its tart flavor on his tongue.

It took a great deal of self control to manage only a sip before turning to the food itself. The first bite melted on his tongue and made his eyes roll back in his head. "I don't know _how_ you manage to serve this quality food on your ship..."

"Briggs is a marvelous cook. Worked for the king of Spain at one time; pity that he lost his tongue, though. I'll be sure to pass on your compliments to him."

"What did he do to lose his tongue?"

"Criticized the crown and they overheard."

"Awwww, come on. Everyone knows you aren't supposed to do that," the man groaned, taking another bite of the meal. "Thought a man you'd hire would have more common sense than that."

"He's now in possession of the rare gift of silence...  _permanently_. And I didn't hire him for his common sense, I hired him for his cooking."

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that. The food is positively heavenly."

"Indeed it is. Briggs does his job well, even though he's lucky to have escaped with just his tongue missing. All of the crew on the Magpie's Song are... fortune's fools, as the saying goes."

"And I suppose I'm no exception to that rule."

"No one is an exception to that rule, my dear Seb."

He smirked and continued eating his dinner, quickly finishing his wine and not objecting when Jim refilled his goblet

"Save room for dessert," the younger man said, grinning.

"Dessert?"

"Yes. And coffee. I heard that in Tortuga, there's a barista there who can make coffee that makes the gods weep, and another who can sing well enough to make the angels cry. Thinking about possibly acquiring them... but no matter. There's chocolate trifle."

Sebastian groaned, finishing his plate. "Oh god, are you trying to kill me here, Boss?"

"Kill you? No, no, no, of course not. Not when you've just won your freedom and joined my crew...that would be _boring_. Never kill you."

"It's a joke, sir. You know, fattening me up with heavenly food then naming a positively sinful dessert, not to mention the _wine_."

He smirked. "I enjoy spoiling you. Call it a bad idea, but I do."

"Oh, and I can think of so many more ways you could spoil me, _Jim_."

He shivered at the use of his name. "Dessert first, _Sebastian_. Then... we shall see."

Seb refilled his glass this time, watching as Jim collected their plates and made to serve the rest of the food. He sat back in his chair, admiring the view of his captain and realizing for the first time since descending from the Nest that he was half naked.

Jim chuckled as Seb went suddenly crimson. "I see you realize that you haven't been quite... ah...  _dressed_ for our meal," he teased as he served the trifle and poured the coffee.

"Rather slipped my mind, actually. I... I got rather caught up in the feeling of freedom the Nest provided. I probably look a sight to be dining with such finery, especially compared to you, Captain."

"Oh, I don't know... I quite like your attire, or lack thereof. Think that it suits you juuuuust _fine_ ," Jim said, smirking cheekily.

"I'm not turning you on or anything, am I?" Seb teased, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Now why would you think yourself privy to that information?" Jim said, leaning back in his own chair, propping his legs up on a bare corner of the table and crossing them, looking at his right hand man with darkly hooded eyes.

"I'm not saying I'm privy to anything. Merely observing the fact that you look rather... ah...  _flushed_ , sir."

"Really? How odd. Must be the wine, I'm sure," Jim said, smirking once more.

"Oh yes. I suppose I forgot to mention that I tend to get a little...  _interesting_ when I've been drinking. A bit more free with my words and actions. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Shouldn't be... you saw how I was able to take you down when you were sober," he shot back. Nonetheless, he loosened his cravat so it was undone, exposing more of the pale flesh of his throat and chest.

Seb's eyes were drawn to the reveal of pale against black and red. "Well then, you seem to think you can handle me."

"And you seem to think that I can't. An unwise thing to do, Tiger..."

"I never said I thought you can't. I can challenge you, sure, but don't think I'm stupid enough to underestimate you again."

"Good. A very wise idea, Sebastian," Jim purrs, undoing another button of his shirt, and another, exposing more of his skin.

The former Captain fought to sit still, the smaller man opposite just taunting him now. In retaliation, he took a bite of trifle, eating it as slowly as possible before licking his lips and staring pointedly at Jim. The Pirate raised an eyebrow. Oho, so his Tiger was playing _that_ game with him now. He took up his own fork and retaliated, licking the remains of his own food off of the silverware with his clever pink tongue.

"Well..." Seb cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Hm? Did you _want_ to do something in particular? We haven't finished dessert yet," Jim said, knowing _exactly_ what Seb wanted. He continued to clean his fork with his tongue, looking at Seb through hooded eyes.

"C-can't... I can't focus on food anymore."

"And what is it that you _want_ to do?" he asked again.

"You."

Jim slowly put down his fork and stood. "I do believe _that_ can be arranged," he purred, smirking.

"Your place or mine?"

"We're already in my room, so _mine_. Less distance to move to get to the bed anyway."

"And how do you want me?"

Jim's eyes went black. "Oooh, the real question is how _don't_ I want you?" he said, his voice lowering one to two notches in his lust.

Seb blinked as the room seemed to grow dark, realizing his eyes must look nearly black. He rose, a little unsteady, as he walked over to stand in front of the Captain. Jim wasted no time, grabbing Seb by the shoulders and claiming his mouth. He moaned into it; his man tasted like chocolate and wine, the combination heady and intoxicating. The blonde growled, pulling Jim into an embrace and lifting him off the ground. Jim wrapped his legs around Seb's hips and arched into him, allowing him to feel just what was ailing him. " _Bed_ ," he gasped hoarsely against Seb's lips as they broke for a breath of air.

"As you command," he gasped, struggling slightly to walk until they both tumbled onto the bed. Seb moaned as he sank into the down mattress; only the best for the Captain. Jim quickly scrambled so that he was atop the taller man. He rolled his hips into Seb's, tracing a hand along the bare skin of his chest, going to tweak his nipples.

The blonde arched up into the touch, groaning and writhing beneath the smaller man. "You like it on top," he whimpered.

"Yes, of course," he murmured, rolling his hips again, in a circular motion this time.

"Ohbloodyhell, _Jim_!!!"

He grinned and deftly opened Seb's trousers, freeing his arousal. He stroked it, one leather-clad finger trailing from the tip to the base and back up again

Blue eyes widened in shock and pleasure. "D-d-don't you _dare_ wank and leave."

Jim smirked. "Now _where_ would be the fun in that?" he said, punctuating the word with a squeeze.

"Y-you're still d-dressed, sir. P- _please_ stop teasing... I want you s-so bad..."

Jim pulled away for a brief moment to strip, his waistcoat, shirtsleeves, boots, breeches, gloves... all of it gone until he was bare before Seb, his cock at attention. He crawled back on top of his lover and smirked. "Better?" he purred.

There was a trickle of drool coming from the corner of the man's mouth from watching Jim strip. He struggled out of his breeches, a little more difficult now that Jim was astride him, but in moments he was completely bare as well. In less than three seconds, he'd rolled them over and was pinning Jim beneath him. He looked up, not really surprised. "I take it you like being on top too," he drawled, arching his hips.

The blonde ground down hard, rubbing their arousals together. "Well, you're just being so enticing, sir."

"Of course I am," he said, his breath catching in his throat. He waited, biding his time a little more, and then flipped them again when Seb wasn't paying full attention.

"Gonna be like that is it?" the first mate asked, scooting them up so his head was against the pillows.

Jim chuckled. "What do you think," he asked rhetorically. He pinned the larger man and moved a hand downwards, brushing against his entrance. Seb bucked and thrashed, taking in the Captain's strength for the first time.

"Ah, ah, ah...  _relax_ , Tiger," Jim says, working one slick finger into the blonde man.

"Sorry... haven't bottomed in a very long time."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said as he worked another finger into him, scissoring them lightly, curling up and back.

The smaller man brushed that spot inside him that made his entire body seize, winding him. "Oh... oh god..."

Jim purred and repeated the gesture, brushing against Seb's prostate again. "Oooh, so _tight_ , Tiger," he murmured with a grin before he withdrew his fingers and replaceed them with the tip of his cock.

Seb had barely recovered from the intense pleasure of the fingers before something much larger was breaching him. He started to tighten before taking a deep breath and relaxing, staring up at his lover with awe in his eyes.

"That's right, relax... it'll hurt less," Jim purred into his ear. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he felt the tightness of Seb encircle him as he drove slowly in, all the way to the hilt.

"J-Jim... JimJimJimJimJimJimJim," Seb chanted, each repetition of the name growing breathier as he felt his muscles stretch to accommodate the pale man's girth. "Bloody _hell_..."

"Mmmmm..." he rumbled in his throat. "Sweet fucking _mercy_ , Tiger..." He slowly, slowly, _slowly_ began to move, his lips tracing a path from his collarbones to his sternum, taking the opportunity to catch each of Seb's nipples between his teeth in turn. His blue eyes rolled back in his head as Jim started rocking, the man's wicked mouth on his chest making him jump slightly and tremble. A stream of curses poured from his mouth, growing more incoherent by the second.

The Captain chuckled as the curses grew more and more inventive. He was picking up the pace now, rolling his hips with each thrust, and he snuck his free hand in between them to fondle and stroke at Seb's straining cock. The blonde rocked with him, soon finding the rhythm Jim was striving for. He shifted slightly and suddenly felt the same rush and tingle of pleasure that had happened during the preparation. His back arched off the bed, and he yelled Jim's name, his eyes snapping open again.

He nearly moaned as Seb shifted, allowing him to drive deeper and the tip of his cock to hit the other man's prostate. He snapped his hips against Seb and added squeezes to his strokes, knowing that they both were close to the edge. The blonde felt the familiar bubbling of heat in his abdomen as Jim took him hard and fast. The man clearly knew exactly what he was doing, and there was no way he'd last. Much like he had earlier that day, Jim pulled the man close and murmured into his ear. "Tiger... Sebby...  _Sebastian_... come for me..."

That did Seb in. He'd never be able to hear that voice again without being turned on, and he came violently and harder than he ever had in his life. The orgasm tore through him, leaving him wrung out and limp, breathing hard and feeling thoroughly fucked. As he watched Seb come completely undone, Jim moaned and shuddered himself, spilling into his lover with a few hard thrusts.

Seb gasped and panted as the man slid from him, struggling to regain his breath. "It's... ohfuckingbloodyhell, that was bloody _amazing_."

"Oh, I know," Jim panted.

"You... you've bottomed before?"

"Yeah, I have. You aren't the first, Seb. Sorry. But... you _are_ the only one I want," he murmurs into Seb's skin, their sweat mingling and drying together.

"I'll take it. As long as I'm the only one from now on."

"But of course. And _I_ am your only one. Am I understood?" he said, his voice affectionate but with an undertone of steel.

"If you think that I'd be stupid enough to cheat on you, then you don't know me very well."

"Good. Just making sure," Jim said as he pulled out, placing kisses and small licks against the skin of Seb's torso.

The blonde purred, wriggling slightly in pleasure and delight. "You can do that any time you want."

He added a scrape of teeth and a small bite. "Mmm... you taste good enough to _eat_ ," he murmured.

"Again, any time you want to... I'll be all the sustenance you need."

Jim chuckles. "Same goes for me, Tiger... any time," he says as he suckled a mark above his left breast, a mark, a brand. 'Mine', it said. _Mine_.

Seb brought his hands up to Jim's head, fingers threading through the dark hair. He undid the ribbon holding it in place, letting the fine locks free and stroking the smaller man's head. "I think I might be falling in love with your mouth."

He chuckled again, leaning into Seb's touch. "Good."

"It's sinfully good, talented, and your _voice_... your voice comes from that mouth... I'll never be able to hear orders properly again."

That made Jim laugh out loud. "Well... should I write all my orders down for you, then?" he teased.

"If you like. I'll just be getting a hard on every time you speak to me on board, so..." He raised an eyebrow at the man

Jim grinned wolfishly. "I suggest looser fitting breeches, then," he purred.

"Would require me to have some actual clothes... I could go around bare, but I think your crew might get ideas."

The Captain growled. " _No_. No one sees that but me. Mine..." he said, voice rough and possessive.

"Oooooo, have I hit a nerve?"

"I... don't like sharing my things," Jim said carefully. "And I have no intention to share you, now or ever. _I_ am the only one who can see you like this." He nuzzled into Seb's chest, scraping his teeth across it and mouthing the skin almost thoughtfully.

"Mmmmmm, like that, Jimmy," Seb mumbled, petting the man's head. "Want your mouth everywhere... and I don't share either. I'd kill anyone who tried to take you for their own."

He smiled into the other man's skin, the feeling of his hand moving through his hair making him a bit drowsy. "Good," he murmured.

"Can I... can I sleep here tonight?"

"Like I'd have you leave," Jim scoffed.

"Just checking. It's been a very long time since I spent the night in someone's bed."

Jim hummed a noncommittal response and drew the covers over them both. "Well, get used to sharing mine."

"With this mattress? It'll be a crime to sleep anywhere else."

That made him laugh. "The one on your bed is the same, so it's not like you'd be losing much if you slept in your own bed."

"Only if you share it with me."

Jim smiled sweetly, the expression almost out of place on his face. "Of course," he murmured.


	6. Morning Sex and Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raised his eyebrow. "Orders, Tiger? Since when do I follow your orders?"
> 
> "Since I'm your first mate and the safety of my Captain matters over my own."

Sebastian woke the next morning with an armful of Pirate Captain; the man was sprawled across his chest and snoring softly, their legs tangled and bodies radiating heat under the blankets. He stretched slightly and ruffled the man's hair. "Morning."

Jim snapped awake. "Morning," he drawled, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Well then, hello."

He grinned, a lazy expression. "Hullo, Tiger," he said, pressing kisses to Seb's bare torso.

The man began to purr, eyes closing as he smiled. "Such a clever mouth you have."

He chuckled. "Of course. How else do you think I make my living? My wits and my words, Tiger," Jim said as he nipped slightly below Seb's navel.

The blonde could feel his morning erection growing stronger. "Captain S-Silvertongue... maybe that's w-what we should c-call you."

Jim's eyes lit up. "Captain Silvertongue? I like that..." he whispered, kissing his way lower to where the larger man's cock jutted upwards from between his legs.

Seb's mouth started watering; just the mental image of what Jim was about to do pushed him close to the edge. "Please... oh _please_ , my Captain..."

He smirked and flicked his purportedly silver tongue out to just taste the head of Seb's arousal; then he took the very tip into his mouth, before sinking slowly down on to it. The blonde lost his ability to speak, wordless groans of pleasure pouring from his mouth as his hands found a grip in Jim's dark, tousled hair. Jim smiled around his mouthful and hummed in pleasure, sinking lower until half of Seb's length disappeared down his throat.

Seb rubbed circles on Jim's scalp with his fingertips, arching his neck against the pillows. With a little more effort, Jim took all of Seb into his mouth, the tip of him resting in his throat. He swallowed once, twice, three times. The first mate's eyes widened as Jim took him in deeper, and then the man was swallowing and it took everything he had not to lose it right then and there. "BLOODYFECKINGHELL!"

Jim slowly set up a rhythm, bobbing up and down his lover's length, interspersed with a swallow every now and again. Sometimes, he'd stop completely and just run his tongue over and around the hot flesh in his mouth before suckling hard on it just to hear the noises that he wrung from Seb.

He couldn't think, couldn't move except to thrust helplessly up into the warm cavern of Jim's mouth; the man ruddy well knew how to give a proper blow job. After a few more agonizing minutes of sweet torture, Seb gave in and came, sobbing Jim's name as he poured down the man's throat, his cock softening as its sensitivity went through the roof.

The younger man swallowed what Seb gave him and kept him in his mouth as he softened, occasionally running his tongue along the now oversensitive flesh before releasing him with a slightly obscene pop. Sebastian wiped sweat from his brow with a trembling hand. "Oh... oh dear god...  _Jim_..."

Jim just smiled smugly, quite pleased with himself. He ground a bit into the mattress, his own arousal making itself known. The blonde pulled his lover back up the bed and rolled them over so that he was on top. "Let me take care of that for you," he purred.

"Oh, I insist. Show me what you can do," he challenged.

Smirking, Seb slid down the man's body and sat back on his heels, just eyeing the arousal before him for a long minute before leaning in and pressing long, open mouthed kisses to it, running his tongue along the underside and around the base. Jim hissed and arched his back up into Seb's mouth, his hands fisting into the pillow behind him and under his head. The man pulled away and sat back on his heels, staring down his Boss. "You'll do as I say if you want this, _sir_ ," he whispered

Jim glared, but relented. "This once... and _just_ this once," he allowed.

Leaning back down, Seb continued his ministrations, kissing and licking until the entire piece of flesh was dripping with saliva. Only then did he kiss the very tip and, barely moving his head, began to suck the flesh up into his mouth. Jim let out a strangled cry at Seb's ministrations. "F-fucking _hell_ , Tiger..." he gasped.

Seb slipped his hands under Jim's arse and guided him up, keeping his head perfectly still until he had the entire length in his mouth. The younger man's eyes rolled back into his skull; it had been _ages_ since he had gotten head, and Seb was, apparently, a bloody natural. His hands fisted harder into the pillow until he could hear the stitches creak and nearly give with the strength of his grip.

Using his handle on Jim, Seb pumped the man in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking the hot, firm flesh on his tongue, swallowing the very tip in the back of his throat ever fourth or fifth thrust. His fingers gently kneaded the skin and muscle beneath them, and if he could have smiled to hear Jim's sounds, he would have.

"Oh... oh _GOD_ , Sebby," Jim moaned, his toes curling. He fought hard to keep from thrusting his hips into his lover's mouth, to _take_ and to _have_. The man sped up, working Jim over until he felt the man's entire body tense. Once that happened, he dropped Jim to the bed, pinned his hips, sucked him down and swallowed very hard. Once.

Jim shrieked as Seb swallowed, cumming hard into his lover's mouth with his name on his lips, pleas and praises and curses mingled together as he spent himself. He easily drank every drop from his lover before pulling off, pressing kisses once more to the flesh and crawling back up to lay next to the Captain.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Seb... I... that was... amazing," Jim panted.

"Are you glad you let me have control, then?"

He scowled. "Don't push your luck."

"You just said you liked it!"

"Yes, but, as I reiterate, don't push it. I... don't give up control often."

"Well then, I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

That made him smirk. "As well you should, Tiger."

"So... what's this big plan you were saying about the Crown Jewels?"

"Steal them, just to make them look like utter arses when they can't catch us."

"You really think you can steal the Crown Jewels? I grew up at the palace and the Tower. It's... it's impregnable."

Jim grinned like a shark scenting blood. "Clearly, you haven't known me long enough."

"It's been what... three days?" the blonde asked, smirking slightly. "Got me into your bed in record time, didn't you?"

"Why waste time in _taking_ what I _want_?"

"No idea in the world," he murmured before kissing Jim again.

oOoOo

Jim sat at his desk, eyes closed. It may have looked like he wasn't doing anything, but his mind was feverishly at work. There were architectural plans and sketches of the Tower of London spread out on the desk, as well as the times for the tides of the Thames.

"Hey, Boss have a question for you-"

His eyes snapped open, and a knife was flung in the direction of the disturbance, burying its point deep into the wood of the door by Seb's head. "Shut up," he growled, closing his eyes again.

The blonde froze, his soldier sense snapping into place as he stood completely still for thirty seconds before easing the knife from the door with some difficulty. He crept forward and set it on the desk, mouthed "Sorry," and started to head back out.

"Come back..." Jim said, eyes still closed. "Sit here," he continued, pointing to a spot on the floor by his chair. Biting back a scathing retort about how he was a person and not an animal, Seb stalked back over to Jim's chair and flopped down on the floor, pouting.

"Good Tiger," Jim purred, running a hand through the larger man's golden curls, winding them around his fingers. He tried really hard to keep sulking, to show Jim how much he disliked being treated like a pet, but the man's fingers in his hair felt _so_ damn good, and after a few minutes, he was rumbling his appreciation and scooting closer to the chair.

The Captain chuckled as Seb damn near started purring. He deftly ran his fingers around the backs of his ears and down the back of his neck, just barely brushing the skin with his fingertips. The first mate gave an involuntary shiver, waiting for Jim to clue him in. He figured the man was planning the heist, although he didn't see _how_ they could possibly pull it off.

"It's easy, my dear Sebby... we're going to use your knowledge of the Tower to break in, bribe or kill the guards, whichever's easier, get the jewels, then run."

He sat there for a moment before speaking. "Then what are you thinking so hard about if you need my help?"

"Every single possibility. If your memory is wrong, if we get caught, if there are more guards than are originally expected, how to get away, where to go... _everything_ , Tiger."

"I have a soldier's memory, sir. I can remember a great deal, and my time spent in the various passages of the castle and the Tower are some of my favorites. I was even allowed to attend executions."

Jim raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oooh... so my Tiger loves his bloodshed, does he?"

Seb turned and craned his neck so he could meet Jim's gaze. "Of course."

"I'm honestly not surprised... you fought _with_ your men, incompetent as they were, instead of locking yourself away in your cabin like so many other lily-livered sons of dogs do," Jim mused, cupping Seb's jaw.

"They were imbeciles, and we were being attacked. I was not going to sit back and watch them get slaughtered, not if I could take a few down with me. I want a warrior's death. Always have. The only thing I truly fear is..." He stopped, not sure he should be telling this to the most dangerous man he'd ever met.

"Let me guess... a cage. To be behind bars, until you're too old and weary to earn your glory, or taste the free air again," Jim said. To be absolutely honest, that was something that Jim feared as well. To be idle and useless until he was long forgotten and long past any dream of greatness or adventure. (1)

Seb's eyes widened as Jim plucked the words he'd been about to say as if right from his mind. " _How'd_ you do that?"

"I observed you. You loathe to be cooped up, to be under the yolk of someone who has no appreciation for your work or talents. And I can give you both freedom and appreciation," Jim said, his deep brown eyes meeting Seb's bright blue ones.

"The opposite of what I thought was waiting for me when you captured me."

He snickered. "Well, that's me... I'm soooooooooo _changeable_."

"So, you _did_ plan on locking me up then?"

"Only if you truly misbehaved. And, thus far, you've earned your merit here."

"Because I'm a fantastic shag?" he teased.

Jim leered. "That's one of the reasons."

"And the others?"

"Your temperament, your skill as a sailor, your quick wit."

"My wit? You can run circles around me, Boss."

"Yes, but you're a better sight than half of the troglodytes that work for me."

"Well then, suppose you'd better keep me around, especially since I know of a passage that lead right into the room with the jewels."

Jim's dark eyes went alight and he pulled Seb to him for a bruising kiss. "Moran, you keep up things like that and you'll _more_ than earn your keep."

Breathing sharply though his nose, Seb kissed the pirate back before smirking. "There's an underground way to get in, and I'm the only one who knows. Didn't trust the boys my age, even then. Discovered it once and nearly got caught in the jewel room, but it should still be there. The mortar around the stone is perfect inside the chamber, but in the passage it's crumbling and decayed."

"We'll take our chances. Shore up the passage... that's what I can use the troglodytes for...muscle."

"While we get away with our loot."

"Exactly."

"Where are those maps? I can show you what I know."

Jim moved aside so Seb could see the maps and tell him what he needed to know. Even with all his plotting and scheming, he felt as if he was missing something...and that something could turn the tides for the entire heist.

Looking for a moment, Seb pointed to a section of the wall. "Here's where it comes out. The entrance is by the Tower bridge. The tunnel is... well... rather dank and extremely smelly, pretty sure sewage has drained through there. There are always two guards by the jewels in the room, and two outside it."

Jim stared at the little culvert that was their way in. "So... one by one. Very good and very bad both. And the guards should be easy to take care of. Like I said... kill or bribe."

"I'll leave the bribing to you, but if there's a hint of danger, you get the bloody hell out."

He raised his eyebrow. "Orders, Tiger? Since when do I follow _your_ orders?"

"Since I'm your first mate and the safety of my Captain matters over my own."

Jim was oddly touched. "All right. As soon as danger presents itself, I'll leave. But I'll hold you to the same bargain, Sebastian Moran," he said, his voice now stern.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain. Someone has to make sure you're in the clear."

He glared. "Do. As. I. Say. If there is danger to your person, _get out_."

"What if that means I put you at risk? I refuse to do that, Captain."

"Tough. A life of piracy is a life of risk, and there will be times when I'm in danger, whether you choose to accept that fact or not."

"I accept that you'll be in danger, I'm just not going to enable it, _sir_."

Jim oscillated his neck slightly. "Really. Should I fetch something to help you remember your _orders_ , First Mate Moran?" he said, his voice soft and dangerous.

Jim hadn't called him that before, and Seb got another glimpse of how dangerous his Captain was. "I know my orders, sir."

"Then I expect you to _follow_ them."

"Not if they get you hurt!"

Jim's eyes went a shade darker than normal. He grabbed Seb by the throat and dragged him out to the deck, tearing off his shirt and binding him to the mast, hand and foot. His first mate put up a fight, of course, but the Captain's knowledge of anatomy and pressure points had the larger man sinking to his knees in pain. "No food, no water. Two days. Think on what I've said. I have given you _orders_ , and you are to follow them to. The. _L_ _etter_ ," he growled, glaring into Seb's eyes.

The blonde stared back, his gaze hard. " _Fine_ , then," he growled, testing the bonds.

The Captain raised his voice so the rest of his crew could hear him. "I know you all know the importance of doing _what_ I say, _when_ I say it, so listen up. Anyone caught giving either food or water to this man while during the duration of his punishment will be flogged. Fifty lashes with the Cat." And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked off back to his cabin.

Seb swallowed hard. It was going to be a _long_ two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- I set this up, prepared to finish the quote myself, and then ladycorvidae took care of it for me. Borrowed lovingly from LOTR, from Eowyn


	7. To a Crisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim frowned at the soiled clothes that Seb was wearing. With a wickedly sharp knife and the utmost care, he cut the breeches from his body, wincing as he saw the burnt and blistered skin. He soaked the cloth in water again and ran it gently over his Tiger's sun-damaged flesh.
> 
> The man whimpered, his brow creasing slightly and causing him to moan in pain. "Hurts..."

The first day dragged on. Jim would surreptitiously watch from his cabin or from the deck as Seb glared defiantly at his fellow crewmembers; none of them would go near him, save to keep the gulls off and away from his eyes. Around three in the afternoon, though, after a few hours under the hot sun, he began to slump a bit against his rope bindings, the heat getting to him.

The night passed with a good crew and a good wind, and the second day dawned, even hotter than the first, no clouds to cover the sun. Seb must have been in agony, but he didn't utter a sound. Jim's respect for his first mate and lover grew with every hour; no matter how tired, how hot, how hungry or thirsty he got, Sebastian Moran would not break.

oOoOo

He was going to die. Sonofabitch bastard was going to kill him with this moronic torture. Seb could feel the skin on his face and neck begin to blister, and he was sweating so much that he had no liquid in his body left for spit. But every time he saw the curtains twitch in the Captain's cabin, every time a member of the crew passed him, every time he felt his strength start to bleed out through his feet, he kept in mind what had gotten him in trouble in the first place: his _loyalty_ of all things. He would have to acquiesce to Jim's orders now, but he would always maintain in his head and heart that he would not want to do anything to endanger the life of the man.

Oh, the irony was not lost on him. Less than a week had passed since his capture, and here he was, defending his Captain's safety and shagging him... definitely not what he had expected in the slightest.

oOoOo

At the eve of the second day, Jim walked slowly over to the mast. "Are you ready to follow orders now?" he said lowly in Seb's ear.

The blonde started slightly; his lips were cracked and bleeding and he was barely awake. He groaned softly.

"Well, Sebby? Answer the question."

"Y-y-...  _yes_." Even his voice sounded cracked and broken in his ears.

"Good." And with that, Jim cut the ropes that held Seb to the mast, catching him as he fell. He dragged the first mate off the deck and into his cabin (with a little difficulty), bringing a pail of fresh drinking water with him. He put his lover into the bed and wet his cracked and bleeding lips with a damp towel.

Seb nearly swallowed the cloth as he sucked it completely dry. "M-more... p-please."

Jim wet the cloth again. "Slowly, Tiger. Don't want you making yourself sick."

He went slower, suckling gently as the blessed liquid trickled down his throat. He knew he was burned, probably badly, and his hair was probably a shade or two lighter by now from all the sun. As he shifted slightly on the bed, he felt cloth rub against his burns and he whimpered, too tired and worn down to have much in the way of his defenses. Jim frowned at the soiled clothes that Seb was wearing. With a wickedly sharp knife and the utmost care, he cut the breeches from his body, wincing as he saw the burnt and blistered skin. He soaked the cloth in water again and ran it gently over his Tiger's sun-damaged flesh.

The man whimpered, his brow creasing slightly and causing him to moan in pain. "Hurts..."

"Shhh... I know. Jim's trying to make it better," he soothed.

"Jim... Jimmy... Cap'n... I care... care 'bout you... s'why disssobey..."

"Hush, Seb. I know. But there will most likely be a time when I'm going to give you an order that you _must_ follow... no matter how much you hate it."

"Don' wanna... l-lose you..."

Jim swallowed hard. It was truly astounding how much they had come to care for each other in so short a time. "You won't, Sebby. Not for a good while yet. I swear."

"M'kay...  _tired_... sleepy..."

"Here. Drink some more water, _slowly_. Then get some sleep."

Seb let the man help him drink, Jim's hand supporting his head as he sipped until his mouth stopped feeling so dry and pasty. Then he settled back against the sheets, wincing at his burns and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

oOoOo

Sebastian didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned as light and heat and ghoulish faces haunted his fevered mind, every movement irritating his burned and blistered skin and making him cry out in pain. Trapped in his head, he felt like a child once more at the hands of his drunken father, trying to sleep with broken bones and a bruised face. Jim kept watch by Seb's bedside, soothing his fevered brow with more cool water, making sure that he didn't do himself more injury in his fevered tossing and turning. "Shhh... sleep, my Tiger. I'm here," he crooned into the taller man's ear, hoping that his voice would make it through the other's delirium.

_In the midst of darkness and blinding light and shouting, just as it had before, a voice drifted in, accompanied by something cool and soothing. The nightmares fled the voice, and he saw his father's contorted visage turn pasty and the man melt into a puddle of gloop. He knew he should be running, but something about it was comforting; it had hurt him, that voice, whoever made it, but it also showed him more kindness and understanding than anyone had in his whole life..._

He wet the cloth and ran it over Seb's face and neck, wiping him of sweat. "Rest... rest and heal. You'll be fine."

"Mmmmmmkay..."

Jim took the chance and leaned down, pressing a soft, almost tender kiss to the other man's fevered skin. Seb sighed, settling down against the sheets, his hand coming to rest on Jim's where it lay on the covers.

The shorter man felt something in the area of his chest twist. Sentiment, a dangerous, dangerous thing, especially in his line of work, couldn't afford to get attached to anyone or anything. But he had come to care for this intimidating man, his strong, brave, deadly Tiger. He had come to _care_...and that thought almost scared him to death.

oOoOo

Seb woke some hours later, throat still parched and lips cracked but feeling slightly more alive than he had when Jim had cut him down. It was dark in the cabin but cool, a small mercy for his lobster colored skin.

"Feeling any better?" Jim asked as he saw Seb stir and begin to look around. "Here, have some more water."

He gladly drank, feeling his strength slowly start to return. "A bit," he croaked. "Feel like I've been flayed alive."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, no you don't feel like that. Trust me, that's much worse than being badly sunburnt."

"This'll take forever to heal... afraid I'm gonna be useless."

"You'd be surprised. I used aloe on your skin while you slept. You should be as right as rain in a day or two."

"Where'd you get that? Real expensive in markets."

Jim coughed. "Ihaveapottedplantofit."

Seb raised an eyebrow, regretting it when the skin stretched uncomfortably. "Well then... should I call you Captain Green Thumb instead of Captain Silver Tongue?"

He glared. "Don't make me poke you. Or I could get you more aloe to rub in... without removing its skin first."

"N-no... just fine thanks... sorry, Boss."

His lips curled into a grin. "Boss? I'm more used to 'Captain' or 'Sir', but that... I like it."

"I'll add it to the list of appropriate titles."

Jim chuckled. "See that you do."

"Don't worry. I'll think long and hard before disobeying you again... somehow, I can't see you being so nurturing like this again."

"Good. Because you're right, I _won't_ be like this the next time you disobey. Expect much more...  _dire_ consequences."

"Losing appendages?"

"That'd be a light consequence."

"Oh... uh, dare I ask what's worse than that? Sir?"

"Keeping them, with various bits and pieces stuck into them. Broken glass, rusty nails, hot iron... other sundries."

He swallowed hard. "You don't joke around."

"Why should I? There's nothing to laugh at."

"I never really was one for torture. I rose through the army ranks as a mercenary."

"What made you join the Navy, then?"

Seb thought for a moment, taking another sip of water. "I was too... confined on land. They wanted me to go into being a palace guard, and I nearly jumped from the Tower Bridge. I figured that maybe with the Navy I could explore and travel and feel somewhat free... but the shackles of Captain kept me chained to the deck pretty tightly. I was practically praying for mutiny so I'd have a chance to murder my crew."

Both of Jim's eyebrows went up. "Well well... What would you do after you murdered your crew, then? Would you have left some of them alive so you could pick up a new one, then kill those that remained before you went pirate?"

"Hadn't gotten that far. Think I was leaning towards sailing the ship myself until it was sunk or landing somewhere and disappearing for good."

"That would have been interesting; it takes more than one man to sail a ship so large. How would you have done it? A contraption of ropes and pulleys to do all the things that you couldn't? What would you have done when the hurricane season hit? How would you raise and lower the sails by yourself? And that doesn't even begin to cover all the maintenance that you'd have to do-"

"Woah, slow _down_ , Boss. I said I was contemplating it, not that I'd planned it out very well."

" _Obviously_."

"Now you're making me sound like a kelp brain."

"Your own fault for that. Here, kelp needs water," and he flung the wet cloth at Seb's face. It stuck there with a lovely -splat- sound, making Jim chuckle.

"Oi!" The first mate gave a muffled shout and pulled the cloth off, glaring at the Captain before chucking it right back.

Jim caught it easily and threw it into the bucket of water. "Helping!" he said innocently, the tone completely ruined by the smirk that curled the corners of his mouth.

"Course you are. Helpful as gale force winds on a three legged horse you are."

His smirk grew broader and more wicked. "Gale-force winds, yes, certainly. I _am_ a force of nature to be reckoned with. And riding... well... you know _exactly_ how good I am at that."

Seb felt his cock twitch and his groin heat. " _Really_ not fair to do that to me when injured, Captain."

He chuckled, low in his throat. "Oh, but _life_ isn't fair, Tiger. As well you know," he said, leaning in to murmur in Seb's ear.

His throat quickly dried out. "Is this part of my punishment? You being so damned alluring when I can't really do anything about it?"

"Wasn't really thinking about it, but it _can_ be," he said, ever so slightly brushing his fingertips against Seb's groin. The skin there was undamaged, kept covered by his clothes.

"...I should just keep my trap shut, shouldn't I?"

"And cease giving me such _wonderful_ ideas? For shame, Sebby," he purred.

"Gotta be... c-careful, Boss."

"Oh? Whatever for?"

Seb gave him a pointed look. "Uh, kind of burned here?"

"Which is why I'm avoiding the burned parts," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"And am I supposed to not move at all?"

Jim grinned, the expression nearly feral. "Exactly."

He could feel his britches grow uncomfortable. "F-fine...  _please_ just touch me!"

The Captain chuckled again and mouthed the rapidly growing bulge through the cloth of Seb's breeches. He tugged them down, making sure to avoid the burnt skin of his chest and looked up at Seb through hooded eyes; his lips met swiftly hardening flesh, and he flicked out his tongue to taste his lover.

Seb gasped sharply, forcing himself to hold still with enormous difficulty. "F-f-f-uuuuuuuuuucking hell."

He laved Seb's cock from tip to base, then worked his way back up with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Then he paused, taking the sensitive head into his mouth and suckling it, running his tongue around the glans, lapping gently.

"AHH!!! Oh god...ohgodohgodoh _god_ ," Seb babbled, writhing slightly and cursing with pain every time the sheets rubbed against his burns. Jim hummed as he took more of Seb's length into his mouth, running his teeth lightly along it.

The blonde's eyes widened before he dug his head into the pillow, eyes screwed shut. "N-not gonna... -last..."

Relaxing his jaw, he took the entirety of his lover's cock into his mouth, the tip of him resting at the back of his throat. He swallowed once, twice, his hands going to wrap around Seb's thighs, and with a strangled scream of ecstasy and pure pain as his burned skin pulled when he moved, Seb came hard, seeing stars as all of his attention went straight to Jim's mouth.

Jim took what Seb gave him and swallowed more when he was spent, the muscles of his throat and mouth contracting around the now oversensitive organ. The first mate whimpered at the stimulation, twitching and squirming, a stream of words pouring from his mouth.

Slowly dragging his lips along Seb's cock, the younger man released him with a wet pop, smiling, satisfied with himself. The blonde wasn't aware of the tears trickling from his eyes, nor was he conscious of what he was saying; he was just thrilled to have survived the orgasm at the mouth of his lover and Boss.

"Feel any better after that?" Jim said, a smirk on his face and in his voice.

"Definitely better... don't make me move, though, or that answer'll change."

"No, no. Strict bedrest for you, 'til the burn fades a little. Actually, that reminds me. Time for more aloe." Jim rose and walked over to the potted plant, carefully trimming off a few long leaves and peeling them of their thick skin and thorns to get to the succulent inside. "Back or front first?"

"Are you coming on to me?" Seb asked, trying to smirk.

That made Jim snort. "Please. You'd _know_ if I were."

"Oh yes... I'm sure. Back then," he said, wincing and biting his tongue as he slowly sat up to roll over.

Jim worked carefully, spreading the soothing sap over Seb's burned and blistered back. He used only the lightest of touches, making sure to get every inch of the hurt. After the initial ache, the aloe did wonders for cooling his overheated skin. Seb fairly purred into the pillow at his head as Jim worked to comfort and soothe him.

Once he finished Seb's back, he helped him roll over so he could get his chest. He peeled another leaf of the spiky, yet healing plant and began repeating the process.

"Oh dear god... Jim... that's the _best_."

Jim smirked. "Glad you think so, Tiger," he said, brushing his thumbs over Seb's nipples.

The blonde twitched, shivering slightly. "N-not... fair."

He did it again, just to watch his first mate's reaction, lingering a little. Seb could feel his back arch slightly, almost not feeling the pain as his nipples hardened at his lover's touch.

Jim smiled again and pinched them lightly. Oh, but it was _fun_ to tease his Tiger. The first mate yelped, desire flashing through his body as he struggled to stay still. "You sonofabitch-"

"I quite concur, never did like my mother," he smirked, tugging now.

Any further words were lost in Seb's wine of desperation. "S-Stop... stop please."

"And why should I?" Jim said, bending to purr the words in his lover's ear. "Bonus points for your good manners, though."

"Because... because it _hurts_ and I want you so bad I can't see straight, sir."

"And right after I sucked you off, too. Eager jungle cat, aren't you..."

"You're my first in a very long while. One can only do Onanism for so long." (1)

"Oh? I'm surprised... thought you'd have your pick of the ladies. Or the laddies," he said with a wicked grin.

"At sea for over a year now. Sent the men out if we set in at port."

"And kept to yourself? Poor lonely Tiger, stuck with his lovely right hand for company..."

"Shut it, sir. Land equaled a cage, remember?"

"But you didn't think to bring a doxie aboard your boat while the men were away? For shame, Tiger."

"Why for shame? Other company didn't interest me. I've never loved or been loved in return, and a quick shag no longer held any appeal."

Jim tilted his head to one side. "You are an interesting man, Sebastian Moran."

"How so?"

"Because most men would be fucking anything that moved after a year of only their hand."

"Aren't I trying to get at you right now?"

"Not really, but we can blame that on the burns."

"Just wait until I'm healed, sir. You won't know up from down when I'm done with you. And that's a promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I will hold you to that," he said, giving his nipples one last pinch before getting up from the bed and wandering over to his desk.

Biting back a groan, Seb settled back into the mattress, waiting impatiently for the damage he'd brought upon himself to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Onanism: the sin of Onan was wanking (semen was said to be Onan's seed)


	8. In a Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a silent gesture of his hand, Jim gave the order. /Follow./

It took the better part of a month to get back to gray and dreary London. Jim wrinkled his nose as they sailed up the Thames to dock at a private harbor, one that was discreet with its clientele. The Tower loomed in the distance, and the Pirate Captain grinned as he looked at it.

"When do we go, sir?" Seb asked, coming to stand next to his Captain. He had been fully healed for a good week and a half, and the night before, he'd finally managed to make good on his promise; Jim was even walking slightly funny this morning.

He noted the position of the sun before it slipped behind the clouds. "Why, when any thief should go... under cover of darkness. A new moon tonight, so we have that advantage."

"And everything is ready? Are you _sure_ we've covered every eventuality?"

"Sebastian, you're acting worse that a fishwife whose catch is late. Yes, everything, and I do mean _everything_ is covered."

"Forgive me for worrying about you, sir. I... I trust your judgment."

"Good. Now..." He glanced around, his crew too busy with their duties to notice or care. "Give us a kiss."

Smiling, Seb pulled the man close and bent him backwards slightly as he kissed him, his tongue slipping easily between his lover's lips. Jim growled into the kiss and his tongue dueled with Seb's for a moment before he broke the contact.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Of course, Tiger. I always enjoy your mouth," Jim smirked.

"And other things," the blonde whispered, pinching Jim's arse

He jumped. "Wanker!" he hissed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"What? Is the big Boss man still a bit _sore_?"

He growled. "Comment like that again, Moran, and you won't have another night like that ever again. Am I understood?"

Sebastian stood a little straighter, the laughter dying instantly from his face. "Yessir."

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

"Yes sir." Seb took a step towards the side of the ship watching as the sky began to slowly grow dark.

oOoOo

Jim checked, re-checked, and re-re-checked his plans. Even he couldn't help but feel nervous. If something _did_ go wrong, it'd be the death of him, of everyone on his crew... of Seb. A hot feeling of anger and fear rose in his chest, and he beat it back down, his face carefully blank. No, no, no, now was _not_ the time to be getting overwhelmed by sentiment. He had a _job_ to do. When the sun finally set and night had completely fallen, Seb knocked on the cabin door. "It's time, sir."

Jim flung open the doors, dressed entirely in black, his clothes tighter-fitting than usual to allow easier freedom of movement. No flowing coats to get caught or waterlogged, no expensive brocade to snag or be identified. "Seb, get the men and move out. Await my signal."

"Yes sir." The blonde moved silently, his feet not creaking once on the deck of the ship as he gathered the men and led them to the entrance of the tunnel. The journey through the streets was tense as they were all on alert for Royal guards, but they made it to the Tower Bridge without a fuss. They found the passage that Seb talked about easily enough, hidden in the shadows under the Tower Bridge. The gate was broken and the passage was choked with rubble, but it was passable enough. With a silent gesture of his hand, Jim gave the order. _Follow_.

They crept as silently as they could manage, treading carefully around rubble and breathing slowly to try and keep the noise down; the last thing they wanted was to alert the British that they were coming. Jim climbed the ladder cut from the rocks, the stones slippery from dripping water and filth. He lifted the grate as silently as he could. The guards he hadn't been able to bribe... but no matter. He made a count... four of them, just as Sebby had said. Two on patrol, two guarding the jewels in their glass housing. He waited for his men to follow him up and with another gesture, sent them to dispatch the guards. Stealthy movements, a silent dagger, a hand over their mouths, a quick flash of steel and their throats were cut, leaving them to bleed to death on the cold stone floors. The second set would be a bit trickier. He sent Seb to take care of them.

As silent as the tigers he'd hunted, Sebastian crept from his place and kept to the shadows. His boots didn't even make a sound on the stone floor as he dispatched one guard with a poison dart, the other by slipping his knife between the ribs. Catching the bodies before they fell and made more noise, he crept back over to the entrance to the passage and knocked four times: the signal that everything was ready.

Jim had to keep himself from laughing in glee when he heard the signal. It was all going according to plan. He approached the case and carefully lifted the glass. There they were: the crown jewels, the treasure of the English Throne... and all _his_ for the taking. He basked in the glow of it for a moment before scooping them all into a burlap sack. With another signal, he and his men made their way back down the tunnel... time to move out and now... to _run_. They tore back down the passage, still taking care to tread lightly and silently. It wasn't until they were halfway to the ship when they heard bells start to ring. "Boss-"

Jim cursed. He knew that this was bound to happen, but it was a bit sooner than he would have liked. "Back to the boats. _RUN_."

That was all they needed. The streets became a midnight maze lit by the occasional flicker of a torch; they weren't seen as they clambered back aboard the whip, weighing anchor and dropping sails in record time, out of the harbor, well down the Thames and almost out to sea. Jim held his breath and kept a watch on the horizon with his spyglass. It remained clear, no one dispatched to follow them. The Thames gave way to the Atlantic Ocean...and they were in the clear. He held his breath a moment more... and then he let out a wild whoop. They had done it... they had stolen the crown jewels... and made off without being caught.

Once they were well shot of London, the crew heard Jim's cry and they all joined in, cheering and cursing and singing shanties as one of them opened up a barrel of rum. Jim went down to the hold and fetched two goblets, one for him, one for Seb. He dipped them in the barrel of rum and brought them back, almost overflowing. "A toast!" he hoarsely shouted to be heard over the wild cries and cheers of his crew "To our success! And to First Mate Sebastian Moran, who got us there and back again!" There was a great shout and everyone began pounding Seb on the back, congratulating him. Jim smiled and handed one of the goblets to his lover. "Drink up, love," he murmured, "this night is yours."

Blushing an uncharacteristic shade of red, Seb lifted his goblet and drank deeply, savoring the flavor. "This has to be the best I've ever tasted, sir."

He smirked. "All the sweeter due to our victory."

" _Your_ victory."

"Yours as well. Without you, I wouldn't have known about the passage under the bridge. That would have made it a good deal more dangerous."

"Honestly," Seb dropped his voice so only Jim could hear, "I'm just relieved that you're safe."

Jim coughed, choking a little on his drink. "Glad you're safe too, my Tiger."

"Too strong for the fearless Captain?" Seb teased

He raised an eyebrow. "Tiger, I could drink you under the table."

"Boss, you're on."

Jim smirked and drained the rest of his goblet, refilling it. "Tiger, I'll make you _beg_ before the night is done."

Blue eyes bored into brown ones. "I. Do. Not. Beg."

He laughed wickedly. "Before the sun has risen, yes, you will."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course. And a threat. And a most solemn oath."

"Shall we continue this here? Or in more... private quarters?"

"Drinking here. Bet that you can't drink more than three when I'm on my fifth. Then..." here he moved in and whispered into Seb's ear, "we'll move it to my quarters."

The first mate plunged his goblet back into the barrel. "To my Captain, the most dangerous man on the Seven Seas."

The crew set up a cheer that Jim was sure could be heard all the way to Gibraltar. He grinned his death's-head grin and quaffed his second goblet down and got a third. "To the best crew of scalawags that has sailed the oceans!" he roared, which made them all cheer again, their cups and flasks all raised high.

Seb threw back his second, matching Jim drink for drink. "To the best ship on these waters, the most fearsome and deadly of them all!"

This cheer was louder still. Some of the more inebriated crewmembers went and gathered round the mast, pouring out a little of their rum, insisting that "the Magpie needs a drink, too!" One of them hugged the railing, stroking it a little, making everyone laugh as they hauled him away before he could get too tipsy and fall into the drink.

Filling his fourth goblet, Seb gave Jim a lopsided smile. "You sure do like th'good stuff."

Jim downed his fifth. "Nothin' but the best," he said, slurring slightly.

"Why Bosssss... I do b'lieve yur drunk."

"Speak fer yerself, Tiger."

"Why don' we move this elsewhere?"

"My thoughts exactly." He gathered up the sack with their prize and turned to face his men. "Don' dsturb me, 'nless we're gettin' chased by the fuggin'... ah... wasssis... the Navy. Or we're on fire," he ordered. The crew members that were still mostly sober slurred out their "Aye, Cap'n's" and everyone went back to drinking as Jim led Seb to his quarters, both of them wobbling more than a little.

Seb was full out laughing as they shut the door to Jim's cabin. He sank to the floor, howling, tears running down his face. "Couldn't remember... th'Navy..."

Jim lightly kicked Seb. "Shaddap, you. Or I'll... make you sleep on the floor," he said.

"S'comfy here anyway."

"In yer _own_ cabin, not mine."

The man's head jerked up, the room spinning slightly at the sudden movement. "Awwwww, Bosssss..."

"Nooope. Not gonna change my mind. Less look at the _sparklies_ ," he said, grinning with glee as he emptied the sack onto his bedspread.

The first mate crawled over to the mattress, eyes wide as the treasures he'd seen so many times growing up were close enough to touch. Jim took the heavy chain of royal office and draped it over his neck. He hummed appreciatively as it caught the light. "Nice," he mused.

"Ooooo, very. Get th'crown an' septer too."

Jim grinned. "Of course. Honey, y'should _see_ me ina _crown_ ," he drawled, fetching the two items mentioned. He set the heavy crown on his head and took up the scepter before lounging in his most bored, regal fashion in his impressive chair, the sight marred only slightly by his reddish face.

Seb's first thought was to snicker at Jim's words, but the more he looked at his lover, the more he could see Jim wearing the regal items for the rest of his days. " _Boss_ ," he breathed, crawling over to sit at the man's feet.

He smirked and stroked his fingers through Seb's golden curls. "Ev'ry king should have a pet Tiger," he murmured. "'Specially one as gorgeous as you, my Sebastian."

The blonde rubbed his head against Jim's leg. "You aren't bad lookin' yurself, Boss."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really..."

"Quite handsome... in a soft 'n dangerous kinda way."

He snorted. "Soft? Whaddya mean 'soft'?"

"I mean you're soft to the touch... all soft and squishy... but make you angry..." He gave an involuntary shudder, "Then y'get burned or worse."

Jim pouted. "Not that squishy, but yesss... unwise t'get me angry." He chuckled darkly.

Seb reached up and poked the man in the stomach. "Yeah, squishy."

He slapped his hand away. "Oy, don' do that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don' like getting poked in the belly."

"What do y'like then?"

A wide, wicked grin spread itself across Jim's face. "I like you," he purred.

"Oooooo goody 'cause I like you too," Seb replied, shifting onto his knees with his hands on Jim's thighs.

"Care to show me how much?" Jim murmured, cupping Seb's jaw with one hand.

"I'd never turn that offer down."

"Then _show me_."

Surging up, Seb seized Jim's face and kissed him hard, a bit sloppy with the alcohol in his blood, but with plenty of tongue and teeth as if he were attempting to devour his Captain's mouth. Jim moaned into Seb's mouth, quite enjoying the rough, sloppy kiss, teeth nipping, tongue lapping at his. As always, though, Jim took control after a moment. He grabbed Seb's ponytail and pulled, forcing his head to arch back and allow him access to the other man's tender throat. He bit and sucked his way down the strong column of it, biting lightly at Seb's collarbones, his hand still wound tight in his hair.

Gasping as he felt the yank, Seb's eyes snapped open while Jim worked his neck, biting and sucking at his flesh and making him tremble with lust; he felt sober in an instant "W-want you now... s-stop teasing."

He chuckled. "No."

The blonde squirmed as his already tight britches grew significantly less comfortable. " _Jim_... god, Jim I _need_ you."

"And I said _no_. Not yet. Patience, Tiger, is a virtue."

"One I've never managed to learn very well."

"Well, then consider tonight an ongoing lesson in that virtue," he drawled, tugging on his lover's ponytail again. He expertly slanted his mouth over Seb's and nipped hard at his lower lip, tasting the rum that lingered there. Seb gasped, growling as Jim kept his head firmly in his grasp. The first mate's hands snaked around Jim's waist under the royal cloak, sliding lower to squeeze his arse.

He chuckled. "Cheeky, Tiger-Love. New rule. You can look... but you can't _touch_. Not 'till I say so." With that, he removed Seb's hand and began trailing one of his own downward to cup his lover's burgeoning arousal through the tight cloth of his breeches.

With great difficulty, Sebastian swallowed hard, clenching his fist so tightly his palms began to bleed.

"Oooh, no no, can't have that. No injuring yourself," he clucked. He worked Seb's fingers open and lapped at the blood that was rising from the half-moon cuts in his lover's palms. "Mmm...  _delicious_ ," he said, grinning.

The blonde couldn't think or breathe, his brain incapacitated by the ministrations of the man in front of him. "S-stop teasing... Jim... ohJim...  _please_... please I need you."

The Pirate tilted his head to one side. "Hmm? What was that?" He removed his hand from Seb's cock and trailed it down his own chest, cupping himself with a low moan. "Something that you _wanted_?" he said, looking at the man at his feet with hooded eyes, glazed over with lust.

His self-control snapped. "Jimpleasepleaseplease... take me... take me, Captain... make me beg and scream and whatever you want... I belong _to you_."

Moriarty's eyes went wide and predatory. "Ohhh, _yes_. Yes you _do_ , my Tiger," he growled. He lifted Seb off the floor and pushed him roughly to the bed. "Strip," he ordered, his voice hoarse.

It took a few minutes longer than Sebastian would have liked, but the rum in his body was making it a bit difficult to move even if his mind had cleared. He fumbled with his boots before ripping them off and shedding the rest of his clothes, bare before his lover, hard and glistening and desperate for whatever Jim was willing to give.

Jim worked on stripping himself as well, admiring the fine figure that his lover cut all the while: chiseled muscle, glistening skin, and his cock already at attention. He purred. "Oooh, very nice. Very nice indeed. And what have we here?" he asked, reaching out one finger to run it down Seb's straining erection.

He trembled, his mouth going dry. "Just... happy to see you?"

" _Very_ happy, it looks like," Jim said, still using only one finger to flick it gently, watching it bob and twitch. He smirked.

"Ohdeargodinheaven..."

"No, no room for him. Merely _me_ ," he said, enjoying the effect. "So... how _bad_ d'you want me?" he breathed in Seb's ear, doing everything but touch his lover.

"I'd d-do anything for you, sir."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

" _Good_. Glad to see that Tiger's learned his lesson. No more getting strapped to the mast, hm?" Jim said, flicking out his tongue to run along the side of Seb's neck, suckling the skin of his shoulder gently.

"N-no, sir. Know to b-be... obedient."

"Perfect. My perfect Tiger," he murmured. He finally pressed into Seb, skin to skin, their arousals brushing.

After so much denial, the older man thought his body was going to explode. "Yes... your Tiger..."

"Well? On to the bed you get, Sebby," he said. As he waited for Seb to obey, he found the lube and slicked himself up, preparing for what was to come.

The blonde obeyed, crawling onto the blankets on the mattress. "How do you want me, sir?"

"I want you any way I can take you," he said. He made Seb lay on his back and slicking up his fingers, working one, then two into him. Scissoring and curling, making sure to brush against that one spot that made him cry out and... hopefully, _beg_.

Waves of pleasure shot though Seb's body as he tried to rock down harder on Jim's fingers. "Ohhhhhhpleasepleaseplease _more_ ," his lover's ministrations reducing him to a gibbering wreck.

"You want more? What do you want more _of_?" he asked. Jim smirked, deliberately teasing now... he loved to see just how long he could drag things on before fulfilling both of their needs.

"More you, more pleasure, ohdeargodabove, _please_."

"Guess that means you worship the devil now, seeing as I've been called that."

Seb's blue eyes widened. "Yes... oh yes... devil of my soul, _take me_."

Jim grinned and lined himself up at Seb's entrance and pushed in, just so that the tip of him was inside of his lover. The blonde stared at the Captain, his lip curling into a snarl when he stopped moving. Seb clenched as hard as he could around the smaller man. " _Jim_... come on..."

He felt his eyes almost flutter shut as Seb clenched around him. "Fine," he growled. And with snap of his hips, he sheathed himself all the way inside Seb to the hilt. The man screamed as Jim filled him, everything pleasure and burning, and he was full, and it felt amazing. Jim leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of Seb's nipples, one hand going to play with the other one. Slowly, so slowly, he began to move.

It was sheer torture of bliss; Seb couldn't think or speak aside from moans and whimpers of pleasure. The smaller man was certainly the best lover he'd ever had; deranged, crazed, murderous, and with a severe penchant for drawing everything out, but right at that moment, Sebby could have cared less because Jim Moriarty was fucking him into the mattress.

Jim chuckled as he began to move faster. All the teasing he was doing to Seb wasn't helping him much either. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on bringing them both closer to that edge.

"Yes- Boss- hard-er- fast-er- please- pound- me- take- me"

He growled and did just that, slamming into his lover, the tip of his cock hitting Seb's prostate. He moved his hand down from Seb's chest to stroke his lover's cock, the movements in time with his thrusts.

Sebastian fought his climax tooth and nail, struggling to draw it out, but Jim was everywhere and everything, and after a few more moments, he was lost, screaming and shaking as his orgasm gripped him, tearing through him and leaving him a limp puddle of flesh, blood, and bone on the bed. Jim came with a groan as Seb clenched around him, moaning his lover's name. When they both could somewhat move again, he pulled out and rolled over, breathing hard.

Seb sank back against the mattress, gasping for breath and staring at the Captain. "I will steal anything... for you or help you... with any plan... if I get... shagged like that... afterwards."

Jim chuckled hoarsely as they both basked in the afterglow. "Remind me to plan another heist or three, then..." he said, his heartbeat returning slowly to normal. He moved up so that he could easily reach his lover's hair, trailing his fingers slowly through the sweat-damp curls.

The blonde purred softly, tugging the thick blankets up over them as the sweat began to dry on their bodies. "I reeeally love when you do that, Jim," he murmured, curling up closer.

He made a soft hum of assent; he loved doing it as well. There was something about it that soothed him as much as it did for Seb. Jim's first mate nuzzled the Captain's chest gently, pressing kisses to the skin there. "'M so tired, Boss... I think if it weren't for you anymore... I dunno what I'd do... I think I'd give up."

He scowled. "Don't you dare give up," he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, but fierce all the same. "There's so much to live for."

"I'm not going anywhere anymore. I have a reason to stay."

Jim sighed and pressed a kiss to Seb's scalp. "Good," he murmured, continuing to card his fingers through the blonde man's hair. There was a long, comfortable silence, and then, slowly, Jim began to sing. "I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky. And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by. And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking, and a gray mist on the sea's face and a gray dawn breaking."

Seb snuggled closer to the man, wrapping an arm around his waist and sighing. Jim really had the most beautiful voice. The Captain paused between stanzas and chuckled at how his lover cuddled into him. "I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied. And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying, and the flung spray and the blown spume and the sea-gull's crying."

Pressing another kiss to the pale man's chest, Seb sighed, letting the words and music wash over him, putting him at ease. Jim began the last verse. "I must go down to the seas again, to the vagrant gypsy life. To the gull's way and the whale's way and the wind like a whetted knife. And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover, and a quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick's over." He kept stroking his hand through Seb's hair, allowing the curls to wind around his fingers like the golden rings that were in his hold. Nearly asleep as Jim finished, Seb felt tears start to leak from the corners of his eyes, trickling silently down his face. (1)

"Tiger, why the tears?"

He chuckled weakly, sniffling and wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Because the way you said it... the quiet sleep and the sweet dream... all I could think about was you dead in my arms, Jim. I know I've only been your first mate for a few weeks, but the thought of living without you... I- I-"

Jim swallowed hard and clutched Seb to him. "Hush, my Tiger, hush. If we're ever in a situation where it looks like there's no way out, I'll fight tooth and nail because I know that I have you to come back home to."

He swallowed hard. "And... and what if I fall?"

That caused Jim to sniff hard as well, the room suddenly going blurry from the tears that swam in his eyes. "Then I'll follow you into the dark."

Not making a sound, Seb buried his face in Jim's chest and sobbed, holding him close. He'd lost everyone in his life that he'd ever dared to care about, and now he was talking about what would happen if...he couldn't bear the thought of Jim dead, eyes blank and unseeing, unable to hear the gull's call or feel the spray of the sea again. He held Seb as he cried, his shoulder shaking, the tears falling from his lover's eyes almost scalding. "Shhh... I'm here. I've got you. I'm never going to let you go. Not now, not ever."

"G-good," he choked, the tears still pouring down his face. Shakily, sobs thick in his voice, he sang back, "A-and all I ask is a t-true love, and a Cap'n to st-steer me right."

Jim swallowed hard. "And those blue eyes and those gold curls, and my Seb to hold me tight."

The older man continued to sob until he had nothing left, Jim's response as good as a confession of affection and sentiment, probably better than he'd ever hoped to get. When his eyes finally ran out of tears to cry, he sniffled and held Jim as close and tight as he could, guiding the man's hand back to his hair. He let out an affectionate chuckle as Seb made his hand go through his hair again. Stroking the older man's hair back and away from his face was such a tender gesture for the famed heartless cutthroat James Moriarty that he almost didn't recognize what exactly was going on. He nearly stopped as he pondered, thinking it over; then he thought it over again. He took a deep breath and finally said what he had been thinking. "Sebastian...I love you," he whispered into the larger man's ear.

The words floated through his drowsy mind but brought him back from the edge of sleep long enough to stare into the deep brown eyes that held everything he cared about. "You do?" he whispered.

Jim nodded. "I do."

"G-good," he murmured, eyes burning as a single tear rolled down his face. "Because I l-love you t-too."

He smiled as he kissed away the tear. "Good."

Seb caught his lips gently, wanting with every fiber of his being to kiss the breath from the man but settling for the gentle show of affection. If he woke and this all had been a dream, at least it had been a good dream. Jim kissed him back gently. "Don't worry...this isn't a dream. And I'll remind you of it when you wake," he promised.

The blonde nodded, too tired to speak or argue. He patted the hand in his hair, and snuggled closer to Jim, as the sounds of the ocean against the ship lulled him to sleep in the arms of the man who had changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- the song Jim sings here is "Sea Fever"


	9. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arm wrapped around Jim's shoulders came to rest in his hair. "Kind of makes me want to learn all the mysterious stuff. Find out the man behind the name." 
> 
> "Well..." here Jim almost hesitated. "What...do you want to know?" he replied slowly.

Jim woke up the next day, feeling pleasantly sore and, thankfully, not too hungover. His mouth tasted awful, but he wasn't heaving up whatever was in his stomach like the majority of his crew was, so that was a plus. He rolled over. "Sleepy Tiger, time to greet the day," he said, gently prodding Seb.

"Unnnnnnggg... five moreminutes..."

"No, up _now_. We have work to do. I managed to pick up some maps on our last landfall before the heist, and they look...  _promising_."

Seb rolled over and shoved his head underneath his pillow. Jim grinned and ran his fingers lightly down Seb's ribs, making the blonde twitch and squirm, trying in vain to go back to sleep. "N-noooo..." he mumbled

"Wake _uuuup_..." Jim sing-songed. He added pressure to his tickling.

"N-No... C-cut it out!" Sebastian batted at the hands, rolling side to side as he tried to simultaneously get away and stay in bed.

"No." He moved up to under Seb's arms, showing no mercy. The man screeched, clamping down his arms to try and trap his lover's fingers, failing as Jim just wriggled his fingers more. Seb's breath started coming in short bursts and he thrashed, finally throwing his pillow and convulsing with laughter and protests

"So... do- you- yield?" Jim asked, punctuating each word with a wriggle of his fingers. He straddled Seb's legs to keep him pinned.

"N-never!"

Jim redoubled his efforts, bending and adding light nips to Seb's neck with his teeth in combination with his tickling.

"F-fecking hell... all right! I yield... Jim, I yield!"

With one last wriggle, he relented. His lips, however, he kept at the hollow of Seb's throat. "Good," he murmured into his lover's warm skin.

Struggling to catch his breath, Seb brought his arms up and held the smaller man close, carding his fingers through the sleep-mussed hair. "You said you loved me last night."

"I did at that. And I meant it."

"And I meant what I said back. I do love you, Jim, my Captain."

He sighed, taking in Seb's scent, reveling in his warmth. "Good."

"Just good?" he murmured, still stroking the man's head

"Fine. The best. Because you are."

"That's better," the first mate replied, the faintest trace of a smirk in his voice

He gave Seb a light nip, more as a warning than retaliation. "Cheeky," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but just for you. Now, give me a kiss, and I'll get up."

Jim raised his head and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, claiming his mouth in a long, soulful kiss. The blonde moaned, cupping Jim's face and kissing back, sucking briefly on his tongue before breaking the contact. "Such a fantastic kisser."

Jim hummed. "Thanks," he drawled, "you're not too bad yourself." He dropped a wink to show he was teasing.

"You don't settle for second best, so I'll take that as a compliment. Now, do you still want me to get up?"

With a sigh, he rolled off of his lover. "We must. Things to do."

Seb sat up, groaning as the light made his head pound. "Uggggh... hangover."

"You brought it on yourself for trying to match me."

"Not used to your drink," he grumbled, staggering to the water basin and dunking his head.

"What, you've never had rum before this?" Jim said, slightly shocked.

He resurfaced, water dripping down his naked body as he wiped it from his eyes. "Don't think so."

The Captain eyed the water droplets that trailed their way down Seb's body, aided by gravity, and bit his lip. "A pity," he said, his voice a bit more hoarse than usual.

"Don't mind it much, rather liked it in fact." Seb reached up and wrung the water from his long sun-bleached hair, letting the droplets travel down his torso.

"I'll have to get more when we're in port again," Jim said, still unable to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous figure that was a naked, dripping Sebastian Moran.

The blonde reached up and stretched, cracking the stiff joints in his back and working out some of his more protesting muscles. "Where do you plan to land? Are we going treasure hunting? You did say you had maps... or are we fencing the Crown Jewels?"

"Treasure hunting. Fencing the crown jewels would be utterly _stupid_. They'd know the source. And, think. They look like prats if they have _no_ idea where they are. What are they going to tell the public? That they just walked away?" he sniggered. If there were anything he liked, it was thumbing his nose in the face of power and authority.

"Such a clever bird... hoarding your treasure like a Magpie."

He grinned crookedly. "Why do you think my ship is named what she is?"

"Never made the connection before," he said, crossing the room to stand before his commanding officer

"Well, now you know," the smaller man murmured, his eyes giving Seb a quick once-over.

"I also know you've been eyeing me like a hunk of meat for quite a few moments now. See something you like?"

"Oooh _yes_. All of you. I like _all_ of you."

Backing the man up against the wall of the room, Seb loomed over him, lowering his lips to Jim's ear. "And what would happen if I were to take you right here? Ravage you like some chit in an alley, quick and dirty against the wall... would you like that?"

Jim groaned. "Oh... more than you know. Have your _wicked_ way with me, Tiger," he purred.

Smirking, Seb pulled back and turned to head for his room. "I thought you said there was work to be done."

"Work can wait for at least fifteen minutes," he snarled.

The first mate slowly turned, unabashedly eyeing his lover's body. "You think you can take me and not break?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Please, Tiger. I am a man of many talents. And, as much as it might pain you to know, you are not my first."

"But I hope to be your last."

"Which is exactly how I intend it."

In a flash, Seb had Jim pinned to the wall and had claimed his mouth roughly with his own, lips and tongue and teeth moving together as he took what he wanted, hands rubbing and stroking and roaming as he pleased. Jim arched under Seb's touch, his hands going to wind tightly around his lover's golden curls.

Growling in his throat, Seb slipped his arms around Jim's legs and hoisted the man up, wrapping his legs around his own waist and grinding against him, slamming the Captain against the wall. He hissed in pain as his back hit the solid wood of the ship hard, but the pain was swiftly forgotten as he felt Sebby's growl reverberate through him. He hooked his fingers into claws and dragged them down his lover's exposed back, even as he pulled him closer with his legs.

Keeping Jim secure against him, Seb spit into his hand, slicking himself and shifting his lover in his arms. "Gonna hurt," he warned

"Don't care. _Want_ you," Jim panted.

Lifting the younger man's hips, Seb pressed against him, going slow enough that nothing tore and groaning loudly as Jim's heat enveloped him. He hissed and dug his fingernails so tightly into Seb's back that he swore he drew blood, but forced himself to relax. Seb was _big_ , bigger than anyone else he had ever had.

"Keep breathing, Jim. Take it slow."

"I- know!" he growled. Finally, Seb was sheathed in him all the way and he moaned. He felt very full and stretched.

"So tight... oh fecking hell, _Jim_ ," Seb moaned, rolling his hips slowly and using the wall to brace the smaller man.

He scrabbled at the skin of Seb's back for support before finally giving up and just yanking on his hair, gasping as Seb moved within him, his nerve endings on fire with a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. The blonde howled in pain, snarling as he sank his teeth into Jim's shoulder, tasting copper and iron. He sucked at the skin as he started to speed up, slamming Jim against the wall with every thrust.

The Captain hissed as Seb broke the skin of his shoulder with his teeth and felt his back burn where it rubbed against the wall as Seb's thrusts sped up. "Oh- fucking- hell- Seb- my- Tiger! You're- just- so-  _big_ ," he gasped.

"The better... to fill you with... my dear," he growled back, going faster and harder.

Jim screamed as a particularly deep thrust hit his prostate. "FUCK! GOD!" he roared, his teeth bared in pleasure that was so intense it nearly hurt.

"Not God... just me."

"Yes... just you. Only and always _you_ ," Jim groaned.

Kissing and sucking his way back up to Jim's ear, Seb purred, "Come for me, then. Come for _me_."

With a shudder and a cry of his lover's name, Jim went over the edge, his release slicking their skin as his cock was pressed between them. He clenched and rippled around Seb, willing him to follow off the precipice.

The already tight passage grew impossibly tighter, and Seb was gone, following Jim in a blaze of heat as he forced him against the wood, shuddering and pulsing until he had nothing left. Jim rested his forehead against Seb's shoulder, breathing hard. "Holy Hell," he murmured.

"L-liked that... did you?"

He chuckled hoarsely and purred. "Oh yes, I did," he said, lightly nipping Seb's collarbone.

"Good... only the best for you." He slipped out with a whimper and gently set Jim down, steadying him with a hand on his lower back.

The Captain's legs were wobbly from desire and fatigue. "I'm almost ready to say 'fuck the work' and go back to bed," he said, chuckling.

"I could bring the work to bed. We'd need some food, though. Dunno 'bout you, but I'm ravenous."

"Fairly certain we can go forage for ourselves. I don't know if anyone else will be about today, given that the rum was very potent," he said, smirking.

"Then make yourself comfortable, my love. I'll go forage for you," Seb whispered, stealing a kiss.

Limping slightly, Jim walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, waiting for his breathing and heartbeat to slow to normal. He grinned as he felt the twinge of pain at his shoulder, a nice set of Tiger bite marks.

Tugging on his discarded britches, Seb slipped from the cabin and stole to the galley, easily finding some bread and salted meat along with a bottle of red that he brought back to Jim for a lazy breakfast.

The younger man chuckled at the bottle he saw in Seb's hand. "Hair of the dog that bit ye," he said, purposely making his accent thick. (1)

Climbing into bed, Seb pulled the smaller man closer so that he was curled against his side. "Keep talking like that and I'll have you again before lunch," he purred, popping the cork and taking a swig. "For today, you can eat like I'm used to: whatever's convenient and takes the least amount of cleanup."

He snorted. "I'm quite used to that. I wasn't _always_ a pirate, love," he drawled.

"Noooooo... thought you sprang fully grown from the mast."

That made Jim laugh. "Of course. Like some Greek God."

"You kind of come off like that. You're very mysterious, Jim." He passed the bottle to his Captain.

"Which is exactly the point. Terror of the high seas, no one knows where he came from, where he's been, or where he'll strike next."

The arm wrapped around Jim's shoulders came to rest in his hair. "Kind of makes me want to learn all the mysterious stuff. Find out the man behind the name."

"Well..." here Jim almost hesitated. "What... do you want to know?" he replied slowly.

"Where you come from. What your family was like. Why and how you turned pirate... who your first was..."

"Slow down! One at a time."

"You have a clever mind. Take them one at a time."

He chuckled. "Right... I come from Ireland (obviously), around Dublin. My family was horrid: wealthy, prestigious, and _dull_. I turned pirate because I was bored. The how... that's a longer tale. Set fire to the family home, no survivors. Lived on the streets for a year or two to make me less of a milksop before I accessed the family funds and bought the _Song_. And my first was a girl named Lily. She had beautiful black hair and bright green eyes, one of the servant wenches. And _oh_ , was she gagging for me. When we finally fucked, I made her come so hard she screamed loud enough to break the glass. Had to make up some story about seeing a rat so we wouldn't get caught," he said, smirking with pride.

Seb was quiet for a long while, absently ruffling Jim's hair. "You burned your home down?" he asked softly, taking his new round of questions one at a time.

"Mm... to the ground."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why I burned it?"

"Yeah."

He thought. "Because I hated it. Because the bored me. Because I'd be locked to a life of service to the crown and to a place I loathed. Because I _could_."

Seb nodded to all of them. "And... Lily? The servant girl? You just took the easiest shag you could?"

"I was curious and a younger man. And I had a taste for the forbidden... the priest always lectured against the wickedness of the acts of the flesh, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Was it worth it? Was it good?"

He smirked slowly. "Oh yes. She was as hot as Hell and as sweet as love. Her sex was like silk and fire and she shattered most _beautifully_."

The larger man shifted slightly to hear Jim talk of his first conquest. "Did she fall for you?"

He snorted. "Of course. Got to be where I had her against a wall almost every day."

"Huh... guess it's your animalistic charm."

Jim snarled and aimed a mock-bite at Seb's throat, pressing a swift kiss there instead. "Must be it," he said before he tore into his sandwich like the animal his lover said he was, flashing his teeth.

Seb ate his food slower, watching in silent awe as Jim dropped his decorum. "Was she the only one before you burned the house down?"

He thought as he ate. "Mmh... no. There were two others. A blonde, Sally... she was a little love... so willing and pliable. And there was Siobhan as well... a ginger. Oooh, she was _feisty_. Left a few good marks on me, she did," he said.

"So then, when it burned..."

"They were long gone before that, shipped off to other households."

"Ah. Who was home?"

"My parents and most of the servants. My father's mistress as well."

"Any siblings? Or were you an only child?"

"Found out through gossip that my father's mistress was carrying his bastard in her belly. He would have never legitimized it. So, I technically always _was_ an only child."

He shuddered slightly, taking another swig of the wine. "So, after it burned, where did you go?"

"To the streets. Lived homeless for two years almost, to toughen me up. And I needed practice."

"Practice doing what? And no wonder you're so slight, living on the streets for two years. Were you in Dublin or did you come to London?"

"A year in both cities. And practice with torture, of course."

"When was that? Trying to figure if I was in the army yet."

"I was in London around... oh... hmm... seventeen fifty-six. I've had the _Song_ for four years now," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I was in the army by then. Didn't get back to England until late fifty-six, early fifty-seven. Shipped off to the Navy in fifty-eight, and got my own ship a year later."

"OOh, rose through the ranks quickly, then! Such an ambitious Tiger, my love."

"I had a solid reputation from the army and entered fairly high in the ranks already... might have saved my commanding officer to do so. Hunted Tigers in India, but you figured that out easy enough, and then I'd been at sea for a full year before you caught up with me."

"And now... here we are."

"Indeed," Seb mused, polishing off his sandwich and holding Jim closer. "If you don't mind me asking, who was your first boy?"

He grinned like a shark. "Another servant. His name was Giles. Oooh, what a _sweet_ mouth he had on him."

The blonde felt his cock twitch slightly. "Was this still at your home? Or was this in the city?"

"Home, of course."

"And what did your doxies think of that?"

"Like they'd know. I was...  _discreet_ , of course."

"What did you get yourself when you were homeless? I can't exactly see you being celibate for long once you'd had a taste of the 'forbidden fruit.'"

"Whores, other urchins like myself. Careful, of course... don't know who was carrying what ungodly filth with them."

"Yeah, never can be too careful... is there, I dunno, anything you wanna know about me? I mean, I know you can see a lot of stuff but I just figured-"

"Mmh... who was _your_ first? Did you have a girl or a boy?"

He exhaled slowly, unconsciously moving closer to Jim. "Scullery maid in the palace... Annabelle... sweet and soft spoken but had to gag her on more than one occasion because she was a _screamer_."

Jim purred. "Oooh, bet she _loved_ that."

"Surprised the hell out of me. Never would have guessed she'd be so... pliant."

"Well, look at you! Like you're chiseled out of stone, and your...  _sword_ is most impressive," he said, smirking.

"Oi, watch it there... worked my way through quite a bit of the household staff, mostly the chamber maids and kitchen wenches, but one or two of the attendants to the royal family let me into their beds a few times."

"Ooooh, _do_ tell. Learn anything interesting from them?"

"Learned about the affairs, the dirty little secrets, did hear tell about an up and coming government official, played it modest but had a talent for manipulation and control... called him the Iceman."

"Hmmm... we'll have to keep an eye on him, then. Does the Iceman have a name?"

"Only ever heard it once, girl was half asleep and _very_ well fucked or she wouldn't have said anything... Mycroft Holmes."

Jim cocked his head to one side, storing that name for future study and reference. " _Very_ good. Anything else about him? Family, people we can use to chip away at the Iceman's frozen exterior?"

"Only rumors. Some said he had no one, others said he had a younger brother who turned pirate and shamed the family and that the Iceman had disowned him, but I could never get any confirmation on that fact. Not even from the footmen. And _you_ want to talk about a sweet mouth? Those boys' lips were like the cook's wedding cakes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oho... another nobleman turned rogue. I'm sure Iceman's brother and I will cross paths. And soon." He grinned as he heard Seb describe his first male dalliance. "And do these sweet-lipped young men have names?"

"Thomas, hair like yours, bit taller than you...sallow face and pinched nose though, not as handsome as you by a long shot. He and Nick, the other footman, both were quite the catch, although Nick had a far tighter arse than Thomas ever did."

Jim smirked. "Bet Nick _squealed_ when you buggered him."

"Like a cat in heat. Had to gag him too, but that just made him squeal louder. Usually had to take him to the stables so the horses could cover his noise."

That made the Captain squirm a bit. "Oh, I bet. And what happened to your little conquests?"

"Well, I was ten when I finally escaped my father and sixteen when I made the position of footman myself. Nine years later I was in the army. The household staff changed around a bit, some of my finer partners got traded out to other homes. The one I was with the longest was the first to give it _to_ me, actually... Alexander."

"Mmm... Alexander the Great. Was he gentle with you? Or did he take you hard, make you bleed?"

"I took him first; he begged for it rough and I delivered. Two days later, he took me out into the forest on the grounds when we had a break and took me, gentle with me only until he was inside and then... well... I couldn't sit for three days."

Jim squirmed more and felt his cock twitch. "Lovely," he purred, smirking.

"We were sleeping together for a good five years... but then he got caught... saw his head on the Tower pike a week later... for being a 'sodomite.' Kept to myself and was far more careful after that, stuck with the serving girls to stay safe, and took the first jump to the army I could when I was twenty-five."

He frowned. "I'm... sorry. That must have hurt," he said, trying to be a bit sympathetic.

"Save your apologies. It got me out of the palace, out of those chains but right into the next set. I've been a prisoner since I was born, and you're the first person to _free_ me."

"Mmmhm. Broke the chains that bind you, my lovely Tiger, my perfect killer. You _are_ free... free as the wind we need and the water we sail on."

"I've never thanked you properly for it. All my life I've been trying to figure out why I was trapped and now... now I'm free and easy... and loved for the first time. And in love with the most dangerous man I've ever met. Feels like I'm pretty messed up, but I guess you know how that is, huh?"

"I do know. And thanks isn't necessary. Your body, your skills, your love... that's enough."

"Now that's not something I ever thought I'd hear a pirate captain say, but I'll drink to it." Seb took a long swig from the bottle, following it up with a loud belch. "'Scuse me, sir, dunno where my manners have got to."

Jim rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Seb's arm. "Disgusting. I'll let it slide this once, though."

"Won' happen again," he said, grinning as he handed the bottle back to the other man.

He took the bottle and took a long pull from it, allowing the good red to burn its way down his throat. "Ooh, that hits the spot," he said.

"Don't it just."

Jim smirked. "Of course. Now, we really _do_ need to get to work. I want to check those maps over again... I remember hearing something about the lost treasure of Cortez."

Working the cork back into the bottle and setting it to the side, Seb pulled Jim up for a long, deep, searching kiss. "If you insist."

He purred into his lover's mouth, tasting the heady wine on Seb's tongue before he got up and dressed himself. As soon as he was decent, he wandered over to where he kept the maps under lock and key, taking the ones that he had...  _acquired_ and laying them open on the great desk in one corner of the room. Seb rolled out of bed and wandered over to Jim, folding up a blanket to sit on as he took his place at Jim's feet. "Watcha lookin' for?"

He furrowed his brow. "The best way to get to this island from our current heading. Here, take a look and tell me what you think."

Seb clambered to his feet, standing just behind Jim's shoulder. "Uh, Boss, that's not right."

"What? Of course it is, I've been sailing longer than you have."

"Yeah, but look at that heading. We'd wind up in Africa, not South America."

He glared at the coordinates of the supposed treasure (written in blood, he hadn't had a fountain pen or a pencil on him at the time, so the man who gave him the map was...  _more_ than helpful by supplying him the ink). "That can't be right. No, it's not, see? That smudge is a W not an E. Doofus."

"It's called you have the map upside down, sir."

Jim turned his glare to his first mate. "I don't have it upside down. The compass rose is in the right direction."

Seb gently took the parchment and turned it. "See?" he said gently

"Dammit, Seb! Now it really _is_ upside-down!"

"Jim, I'm telling you, if you look at the map your way, we'll wind up heading towards India!"

"FINE. If you think you're so _clever_ , you give the helmsman the coordinates. When the island we need isn't there, I'll take it out of _your_ hide, _personally_."

"Fine then, but you'll regret it if you break your new toy."

"Break you? No no no, don't be stupid. I'd never _break_ you. Damage, perhaps. Injure, most certainly. Break? Never. Too much _sport._ "

"Fine then. I'm not afraid of pain. Let me just go give this bearing to your helmsman...if he's not too drunk to steer us right."

"Oh no, I cut him off after two goblets. On pain of... well, _pain_."

"Be back in a tick," Seb said, slipping out the door while Jim sulked in his cabin. He _knew_ he was right, dammit!

Seb came back a few minutes later. "Helmsman agrees with me, sir."

Jim glowered. " _Fine_. When we end up at the wrong place, it won't be pretty," he snarled, then stalked off to wake the crew. He was feeling particularly nasty now, and people suffering eased his mood.

Sighing heavily, Seb wandered back into his cabin to dress in clean clothes, deciding that the next time they found a fresh water lake, he was going swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Means he's drinking to chase away a hangover.
> 
> (2)- Yeah, was watching Downton Abbey when writing this chapter


	10. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gents, get your shovels. We have the lost treasure of Cortez!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Had a couple of really busy days and haven't been able to devote much time to this.

The weeks passed as they set a new course for South America; Jim still insisted that they were on the wrong heading, but Seb wasn't convinced which led to lots of glowering and long silences. They were sailing into warmer waters and for better and sunnier ports, which at least made the crew happy, and there was also talk of perhaps making a stop to Tortuga on the way back... if the Captain were done sulking.

It was more than a month into the voyage (around five weeks) when Seb finally spotted land from his perch in the nest. He bellowed, "LAND HO," down to the crew, digging around for his spyglass so he could let them know what was coming.

Jim rushed to the railing, extending his own spyglass. There was indeed land... lush tropical green that he could see blurring the horizon. And then there was a sound... a sound that every sailor knew meant land was near. The wailing of the gulls. He grinned. As much as he loved the _Magpie's Song_ , it would be good to stretch his legs on terra firma for a little while.

"There's... there's some rocks closer to shore, but nothing she can't handle, Captain!"

"Avoid them as best you can, Higgins. The last thing I want is to be delayed at a port because we ran afoul of some _rocks_ ," Jim called to the helmsman, scowling.

"Still in a foul temper, sir?"

"I'm not in a temper, I just don't want my ship to be ruined by someone's _ineptitude_ ," he hollered back, glaring at the waves that crashed around the rocks, the spume white as they hit the unforgiving surface.

It was a short while later that Higgins was maneuvering her through the rocks, the spaces big enough to sail between, and they easily cast anchor in water deep enough she wouldn't beach. Seb scaled down the mast, jumping the last few feet and landing by Jim. "What're our orders, Captain?"

"I'll take a small team of men with me to scout the location. You're coming with me. The rest of you, guard the ship. We don't know if there are natives here that are friendly or not. And if they aren't..." here, he grinned. "We'll stain the decks and the sands red."

Grabbing his favorite pistol and sticking it in his sash, Seb followed Jim to the boats, thrilled to be setting foot on land twice within two months after so long at sea.

oOoOo

Jim took the map, counting off the number of strides, through the thick jungle at the edge of the beach to a clearing, through the clearing to a cave, down that cave to another little forest... and at the center, a great rock with a large 'C' chiseled roughly into it. He grinned. "Gents, get your shovels. We have the lost treasure of Cortez!" he shouted.

Seb pulled off his shirt that was soaked through with sweat and grabbed a shovel, holding onto the tiny thought in his mind that chanted over and over again that he'd been right with every shovelful of dirt he dug. Jim stalked around the edges of the rapidly deepening trench, admiring the play of Seb's muscles as he worked, especially after he discarded his shirt. It took about fifteen minutes of seven men digging before they heard a loud -thunk-. The shovel blades had hit something... something wooden.

The first mate was the first one in the center of the pit, shifting dirt before hauling a _huge_ trunk up by the worn handles and managing to get it halfway out of the hole before the others lent him a hand. When they reached level ground once more, Seb backed the men out of the way so Jim could blast the lock clear to heaven. He cocked his pistol and shattered the old, rusted lock with a single blast from his gun. Hardly waiting for the smoke to be cleared, he took one exquisite boot and kicked open the lid of the chest.

Sebastian let out an audible gasp as the riches were revealed: more than enough to keep the crew well set for several years if not some of them the rest of their days.

Jim grinned. Oh, this was enough to keep all his little cutthroats happy for a long, _long_ time. "Close her up again gents, and back to the boats. Next stop...  _Tortuga_!"

Seb closed the chest and designated which men should carry it as they all followed Jim back to the boats, starting to grow apprehensive. He had been right... but he knew Jim wouldn't be happy about that, not with as irritated as he'd been the past month.

With difficulty, the chest was hauled aboard the _Song_. "Right, you pestilent dogs! We brought back a nice empty chest," Jim said.

There was a sullen murmuring from the crew. Had the Captain finally lost it? An _empty_ chest? That wasn't going to do... not at all. Jim waited for a good three minutes before he broke out laughing. "You idiots. D'you _really_ think that I'd bring back nothing?" He kicked open the chest again and they all gasped at the mound of gold and jewels that was revealed.

"And now... we head for Tortuga!" Jim yelled. A great cheer went up, and the men all threw their hats in the air, praising their clever captain. Jim sauntered his way over to Seb. "Come, Tiger. My quarters," he purred into his lover's ear.

"Is it safe to leave the chest with the men?" he asked, following Jim back.

"They know they'll have _me_ to answer to if a single gold piece goes missing," Jim said. He'd done this before; one man had thought that he'd be clever, he'd be sneaky. Jim had him hanging by his feet from the mizzenmast inside of an hour after he stole three gold pieces from the swag before anything was divvied up. The man had begged for death... and was denied. Oh, of course Jim killed him eventually... gave him hundreds of little cuts then dragged him along the back of the ship in shark-infested waters. His screams had been long and loud as the great fish tore at his flesh before he finally drowned.

"Gotcha." Seb shut the door behind him and leaned against it, watching the captain; he hadn't bothered to replace his shirt since digging for the treasure.

Jim stripped off his heavy brocade coat and cravat, loosening the collar of his shirt, exposing pale flesh. He grinned at Seb. "Ooh, Sebby... you're a mess," he said. "Bath time."

"Sure as hell could use one, sir," he replied, divesting himself of his clothes in a hurry.

"Good. Now stand over there, that's a good lad," he said as he brought the bucket of water that had been warming in the sun while they had been ashore. Jim took a worn-out cloth and soaked it before wringing most of the water out and running it over Seb's sweaty brow, his touch uncharacteristically gentle. The older man's face relaxed as his lover and Boss washed him off, gentle and soothing; he had the stray thought that if he'd ever had real, caring parents, he'd have wanted something like this from them.

Jim trailed his touch downwards, along his neck and collarbones. He dipped into the hollow of his lover's throat before moving slowly down his chest, paying special attention to Seb's nipples. The cloth was just rough enough to be stimulating without being painful. The blonde let out a wanton moan, whimpering slightly as Jim's touch set him off. He could feel himself becoming aroused, like Jim's presence was some kind of drug.

He smirked as he tweaked the sensitive little nubs of flesh, before moving the cloth down his abdomen, coming to stop just where the wiry nest of golden curls began, hiding the base of his manhood. Seb's mouth was dry as dust when Jim came to rest. "Wait... why'd you stop, Boss?"

"Oh, no reason. Hush now," he said, moving away from Seb's twitching length and moving down one muscular leg. He sank to his knees to reach it easily, moving on to the other leg as well. He reached around and gave his lover's pert backside a squeeze before he rubbed it down with the cloth as well. He got close, as close as he could get to Seb without touching, his breath ghosting over his arousal.

"B-Boss... please stop teasing... want you..."

"Really? How _badly_ do you want me, Seb?" he asked, leaning back on his heels.

"Wh-what? Jim, you can see how much I want you. What's going on?"

"Oh... I don't _feel_ like it," Jim said, rising as he tossed the cloth back into the bucket of water, smirking as he turned his back when he heard Seb's noise of indignant disappointment.

Seb snarled, reaching down and gripping himself, stroking and hissing in pleasure, but Jim was on him in a trice, lifting his hands away. " _No_. No one brings you pleasure but _me_ ," he hissed, eyes ablaze.

" _Come on_ Boss, please!"

"I. Said. _No_."

"Why?"

"Because I can, Sebastian. And that reason is good enough for the likes of you."

That stung. "The likes of me? Well then, sorry that the _likes of me_ isn't good enough for someone of Irish nobility. Maybe you should find yourself someone else if you want a quick fuck from now on," he spat as he turned to stalk from the room.

Jim cursed his sharp tongue. _Shit_. That was not what he meant; he quickly rushed after him and grabbed him by the ponytail, dragging him back in.

"OI! YOU BASTARD-"

He spun him around and stopped his mouth with a kiss. "Shut _up_. I'm..." he swallowed hard. "I'm...  _sorry_. You were..." God, he hated this. "You were right."

Seb's eyes widened in shock. "I- I accept your apology, sir." He really didn't know what else to say to that. "Are... are you all right?"

"What? Why are you asking that, of course I'm all right..."

"You just looked... never mind, forget I said anything."

"No, tell me."

His brow furrowed and he hugged Jim close. "You looked irretrievably sad for a moment, sir. As if... as if you felt something couldn't be fixed."

He sighed and burrowed into Seb's arms. "I...I thought I had just lost you because of my bedamned tongue. And I..." he swallowed hard again. "I couldn't have borne that."

The first mate led them both over to the bed and lay them down, brushing hair dried with sweat away from Jim's forehead. "I would have been pissed for awhile, might not have spoken to you for a few days, don't think you would have lost me forever, but...it would have taken me a while to start trusting you again, to come back. but don't you worry for a second that you would lose me. I love _you_."

Jim shivered, as if cold. "Good... good. Oh, my Sebastian, I love you," he said, clutching the larger man to him.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh," Seb murmured, drawing a blanket over them and pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead.

He shook for a long time, properly scared at how panicked he felt that he might have lost Seb forever because of something he had done. Since when did he _care_ so much? Since when did he have a heart?

"I've got you, Boss. I'm right here, Jimmy. I love you, Magpie."

"Good. I love you, Tiger. I love you more than I love... than I love..." he wracked his impressive mind, trying to find the proper analogy. He finally found it. "I love you more than I love this ship. I love you more than that."

The ex-soldier went completely pale. "No... that's- that's not possible. Jim, this ship...  _the Song_... it's everything to you."

"And you are worth more to me than she is. If she should ever go down, I can have her replaced. There is only one _you_. And I couldn't replace you, even if I wanted to. Not that I ever would."

"You've known me for... almost three months, right?"

"Yes. Feels like I've known you for a lifetime, though."

"You care about me that much? Did I... did I melt the heart of the coldest pirate to ever sail?"

He grinned crookedly. "You may have."

Leaning in closer, Seb kissed the man's forehead, then his eyelids, his cheekbones, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips, sealing his own declaration of love and sentiment with as much passion as he could muster. Jim wound his fingers into Seb's hair and held him against him, the feelings pouring through him. Oh... God, he cared. God help him, he _cared_.

The kissed for a long time, Seb holding the man close and keeping his own libido in check. He finally reached under the bed and pulled out an unopened bottle of rum. "To toast your success, Captain. And I won't make a move until you say so. You have my word."

He grinned and pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, spitting it to one side. He took a healthy swig from it before passing it to his lover. "Oh, I have an idea..." he said. He moved away slightly. "Touch yourself for me. I give you permission."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he stared as his manhood twitched, the blood in his body rushing to it at Jim's voice. "Keep... keep talking, Jim."

"Oh? And what should I say? I could recite a sonnet, a play... discuss the weather," he said cheekily.

"Tell me what you want me to do to myself... what you would do to me in your darkest, most secret fantasy."

His eyebrows went up. "Oooh, apparently I missed your dirty _mind_ when I cleaned you up today," he said. "My darkest fantasy? Too dark for this. But what I'd want you to do... oh, my _Seb_. I want you to touch yourself like it's _me_ touching you. I want you to fuck your hand like I'm doing it for you, want you to come all over yourself, screaming my name," he purred.

The first mate's eyes rolled back into his head as he sank back against the pillows; Jim's voice did wickedly dirty things to his body, and he was suddenly harder than he'd been in a good long while. Spitting into his hand, he reached down and gave himself a long slow stroke from base to tip, spending several seconds playing with the head and glans as he imagined that his hand was Jim's mouth. the image alone had him moaning the Captain's name.

Jim bit his lip as he saw his lover in such a wanton display, all from thinking it was him. He deftly freed himself from his trousers, following suit, stroking himself as he saw Seb go completely undone at the mere thought of him. Seb pictured Jim's mouth sucking and working the head before pulling off, kissing and licking and sucking up and down his cock as if he were doing the same to his neck. His fingers played over the hot, swollen flesh, brushing where he imagined Jim would be, speeding up then slowing down, teasing himself just the same way his lover would

The Captain couldn't stop himself from emitting a strangled gasp and choked moan. "- _Hanh_!- Oh...oh _Seb_..."

The blonde gasped in return, speeding up and whimpering Jim's name. He threw his free arm over his eyes, bucking up into his hand and groaning as he felt his climax starting to build.

Using his stealthy tread to his advantage, Jim crept up beside his lover, still stroking himself. He saw Seb begin to jerk and twitch, close to his release. He bent to his ear and whispered into it. "Come for me, my Sebastian, my Tiger. Come for _me_ , my love."

With a scream, Seb let go, sobbing Jim's name in his throat as he came hard, a few tears even trickling from the corners of his eyes. The younger man wasn't too far behind, milking himself in long, hard strokes as he fell off the edge, coming with great spurts and a cry of Seb's name, spilling himself all over his hand and the floor. He pressed a claiming kiss to Seb's mouth, taking what he could from him, even as he gave of himself. Sebastian melted into the kiss, crying and gasping for air even as he deepened it, aching so much for Jim's touch that he could barely stand it. Jim broke away so Seb could breathe, but hovered just above his mouth, his clean hand stroking down his lover's torso.

"Jim... Captain... love... mine... oh _Jim_... my Magpie..."

"Seb... first mate, love, dearest, mine, Tiger, _mine_. "

He pried his eyes open and moved his arm, staring into the deep, slightly crazed gaze of his lover and love. "Let's get sloshed and then sleep. We've earned it... and then Tortuga."

"Oh yes...  _Tortuga_."


	11. The Cat's Paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Moriarty...it's been too long, luv," she purred.
> 
> Jim kissed back. "Madame Adler. Sebby, this is Irene Adler, Madame of The Cat's Paw."

Sebastian Moran had never been to Tortuga before, and his first impression was of a loud, boisterous, rough and tumble place with more alcohol and whore houses than he'd ever seen anywhere in his life

"Ahhhh, the sweet air of Tortuga," Jim said, breathing deep, smiling; it had been far too long since he had been on the tawdry island, a long-standing pirate haven. "Come, Sebby... we have an _establishment_ to visit."

"An establishment?" the man asked as he followed the Captain through the crowded and foul-smelling streets

"Yes...  _The Cat's Paw_ , a brothel, run by a very dear acquaintance of mine. She's one of my prime sources of information. And she's a killer fuck," he said, grinning.

The first mate raised an eyebrow. "Well then, lead on, Captain. I'd love to meet this... dynamite woman." He kept a lid on his temper, forcing back the jealousy at the thought of Jim screwing anyone but him.

Jim, of course, caught the flash of jealousy that Seb tried to hide. "No need to be angry, Sebby-dearest. It's just business. You get your pick of the girls too, since you're with me."

He grunted his assent as they came to a stop in front of a _very_ busy brothel. A well dressed woman (well dressed for a whore) came striding out to meet them, wrapping Jim in an embrace and stealing a rather intimate kiss. "Captain Moriarty...it's been too long, luv," she purred.

Jim kissed back. "Madame Adler. Sebby, this is Irene Adler, Madame of _The Cat's Paw_. Irene, darling, I'm in need of... information," he said, running a finger along her collarbone. "This is my first mate, Sebastian Moran. He's with me, so he shares in my deal."

"Ooooo, please to meet such a handsome young man. How does he like it, hmmmm?" She ran a finger down Seb's jaw, savoring the slight shiver she got. "Sways both ways does he?"

"Oh, yes he does," Jim said. In a lower voice, he said quick words in Irene's ear, that only she could be privy to. "If you so much as _think_ of stealing him, I'll raze this place to the ground with everyone inside."

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling." Irene turned and beckoned to a young, mousy girl by the door. "Gents, I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my protégé, Miss Molly Hooper. Say hello, Kitten."

The girl approached. "H-hello," she said, giving both men a quick curtsey and a flash of her doe-eyes through her lashes.

Seb raised an eyebrow as he did a once over. "Bit shy for your profession, ain't she?"

"Oh, don't underestimate her. I did and nearly got a knife for it," Irene replied, pressing a kiss to Molly's forehead. "She's got quite the wild tigress in her."

Molly flushed and smiled. Jim arched an eyebrow. He could see that this little girl was not something to be lightly taken... a faint bloodlust shimmered around her and that was...  _interesting_.

"Well then, I think I'll take Miss Hooper." Seb started to walk, leading the girl inside; she demurely kept her eyes downcast as Seb led her away.

oOoOo

"Now, Irene, my dove," purred Jim as he followed suit, taking the familiar path to Irene's private rooms. "I'll give you a proper fuck... after you tell me something. There's a name I've heard, a name that _intrigues_ me. Sherlock Holmes. What can you tell me about him?"

Locking the door behind her, Adler turned to face the pirate. "Well then... out of the shallows now, aren't we?"

Jim growled. "Keep a civil tongue in that head, Adler," he said. "Tell me what I want to know." He backed her into the door, mouth barely hovering over her skin. "Tell me what I want to know about Sherlock Holmes."

"As good a fuck as you and more. Got a mind like a steel trap and sees more than I ever dreamed possible. Runs a tight ship called _The Skull's Demise_ and has made quite the name for himself. No survivors but does take on new crewmembers if he deems them 'not boring.'"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, _well_... seems I've found a partner," he said. "Anything else?"

"Curly raven hair, skin as pale as yours, about as tall as your rather dishy first mate, a rather dapper dresser, and only trusts one man in the whole world: his ship's doctor, John Watson."

Jim shivered. "Ooh, he sounds a treat. Swing both ways like my Sebby and I, then, does he?"

"He does indeed."

"Oho! So his man is his good Doctor... who's his lady, then? You? Or is someone else pining for him?"

"He claims me when coming through here, takes it hard and fast but makes me _beg_ to finish... hasn't failed yet. There are some who say the Doctor is his other, but there's nothing to confirm it. I do believe that Molly has a touch of a crush on him, but he doesn't even see her, poor thing."

Jim smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, yes indeed, sounds like a real man I'd like to talk with. And your poor protégé. Wonder if my Tiger can do her justice tonight," he said.

"If he's half as good as the reports I've heard of the doctor, he'll do _just_ fine," she purred

"Thank you, Irene, you've been most _helpful_ ," Jim breathed, before taking her mouth in a rough kiss. His hands were buried in her thick, dark hair, tugging lightly as he pressed against her; as much as he loved Sebby, it was nice to have a woman's softness for a bit of a change-up.

She hummed and purred, hitching a leg up around the smaller man's waist. "Not used to a woman's touch anymore, I see," she whispered.

"A bit rusty... haven't been by here for a _long_ time. But I'm sure it'll all come _back_ to me," he murmured, punctuating a word or two with a grind to Irene's center.

A husky moan burst from her throat as the Woman threw her head back. "Up against the door? Aren't you a naughty boy."

"You can say I've gained a newfound appreciation for it," Jim said as he bent to sample the skin of her throat with his lips, teeth and tongue.

"Shall I strip for you? Or are you just interested in a quick rough and tumble?"

"Strip for me, Irene. Bare that alabaster skin," Jim purred, nipping her earlobe.

Smirking, she pushed the Captain back and undid the laces on her bodice, baring her breasts first before shrugging out of the rest of her dress. She stepped from it and then, slowly, teasingly, slid off her bloomers and stood there before him in naught but her black boots. Jim felt his mouth water. For all that he loved Sebby, Irene Adler was a sight to behold. "Ooh, yess... so nice," he murmured as he walked around her, inspecting. He gave her a light swat on the rump before he was in front of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began to tease her nipples with his mouth, his dark head bent before her.

She combed her hands through his fine hair, gasping and whimpering at his lips and tongue and teeth; there were only two people she never faked it with: Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty. Jim slid a hand down and dipped two fingers between her legs. The dark curls that hid her sex were already sodden. "Oh, you've _missed_ me, Irene. I'm flattered," he said as he thrust them inside her, scissoring, curling and digging gently with them.

"Oh J-Jim!" she keened, tightening her grip on him as she struggled to stay standing...his tongue was one thing, his cock another, but his _fingers_... she fantasized about his fingers.

He slid a third inside her, thrusting them gently. He slid them out again, though, as he gently shoved her towards the bed. "On your back, there's a love," he said as he advanced.

She sprawled on her mattress, spreading her legs and tracing a single finger along herself before offering it to him. "Care to taste?"

He smirked and took her finger into his mouth, running his tongue along it as he tasted her, sucking it clean. "Mmm... haven't changed how sweet you are, Irene, m'dear," he purred throatily as he released it.

Reaching above her head and grasping the headboard, she smiled demurely at him. "If I did, you'd never come back to me," her honeyed voice murmured.

"Perhaps," he said as he bent to worship between her thighs, paying homage with his mouth. He licked along her folds, clever tongue darting here and there, knowing which spots to hit and which to avoid, to draw it out more.

Irene squirmed and cried, gripping the wooden rails so tightly she feared they would break. "Oh Jim... my _Jim_... my - _ah_!- please... please _take me_..."

Removing his mouth from her, he grinned, wiping her juices from his face. "What milady wants, milady gets," he said. He opened his breeches but left all his clothes on, freeing his arousal and plunging into her in one smooth motion. She screamed his name as he buried himself inside her, taking just a second to adjust before working herself around him, clenching and releasing as her chest heaved with lust and desire.

Jim hissed and arched into her as she clenched and relaxed around him. Two could play at that game, though. He bent his head again and captured a nipple in his mouth scraping his teeth along it and never slowing his thrusts. Rocking up so that she met his rhythm, Irene threw her head back, letting the man dominate her and take exactly what he wanted.

"Ooh-  _yes_ \- Irene, my- little- toy, my- marvelous- bitch..." Jim panted as he drove into her.

"Fuck- me- sir... do- what- you- will... my- body- is-  _yours_!"

He snarled and did just that, his pace becoming punishing. He slid one hand down to tweak at the bud that crowned the apex of her sex, pinching the sensitive nerves slightly. "Yes- all- mine. I-  _own_ \- you!" he said, and with a final roar, he spent himself inside of her.

His fingers pulled her over the edge, shattering and breaking around him, his word on her lips as she panted and gasped for breath. "I take it... all back... Holmes doesn't... hold a candle... to you..."

Jim smirked as he pulled out and tucked himself away. "Good."

Spent and spread out on the bed, Irene watched as Jim fixed himself up. "Where are you off to now, Captain?"

"Off to find that coffee shop... you know, the one with that barista," he said, waving his hand absently.

"Just one conquest after another with you, isn't it? How does your first mate handle it all?"

He scoffed. "Not a conquest, my dear Miss Adler. Just some damned good coffee."

"Come back again, dear."

"Oh, I shall. Believe me, I _shall_." With an almost regal flourish, Jim left.

oOoOo

Once they were inside, Sebastian let Molly lead him to her room, closing the door behind them. "Well then... Molly, was it?"

She started a little. "Y-yes, hello. And you're... Sebastian?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, but you can also call me Seb, Sebby, or sir. Sebastian tends to be a mouthful for just about everyone."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Sir?" she asked, the corner of her lips quirking up slightly.

"I was a Captain in the Navy and served in the army for several years, so yes, 'sir'"

Now both of her eyebrows went up. "Ooooh, I do like a man in uniform," she murmured, chuckling slightly. "But, in all honesty, pirate seems to suit you better."

"Jim says that too. Why do _you_ think so?" he asked, cocking his head

"The way you said 'Navy' and 'Army', you made a face like you'd rather chew off your own leg first," she noted, getting a little closer to him, her eyes bright.

"Huh... guess I hadn't noticed. What can I say? Jim lets me do what I want for the most part. I'm more fee now than I ever have been."

The light behind her eyes went dim and her smile faltered somewhat. "Free... I bet that's nice," she said softly, almost to herself.

"I take it that you didn't choose this then?"

Her face curled into a snarl. "Like I'd choose selling myself to strange men for their pleasure of my own free will? To be used and abused, night after night? To be violated and then be expected to _smile_ about it? No, Sebastian, this was not of my choosing."

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her closely. "Some girls do. Just asking. But I also won't take an unwilling partner, so get any thoughts out of your little head that say I'm going to force myself on you. I may be brutish and animalistic, but I won't be cruel. Only if ordered to."

Molly closed her eyes and let out a great breath, and when she opened them again, she looked resigned. She sat next to him on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you for that."

Seb wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I'm... ah... not usually this, um... tender I suppose is the word I'm looking for. I know Jim expects me to get off here, but I kind of only have eyes for him right now. I wouldn't want either of us to get in trouble with our respective Masters though."

She blushed. "And... I... have eyes for someone else as well. But, as you said, I'm expected to do my job. So... I guess we just... get it over with and think about who we want," she said. She turned her face into his shirt. "You smell nice," she murmured, almost absently.

"Are you sure you want to? I don't want to be something you have to just 'get it over with'"

"I _have_ to. Irene will know if I don't, as I'm sure your captain will know if you don't. And I don't want to add to my... sentence here," she said, smiling wryly.

"Then... would you give us a kiss? Kiss me the same way you would the person you like."

Molly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the light behind them was back, but it was different, somehow. Warmer, if it could be said. She gently pulled Seb's mouth to hers and kissed him soundly, sweetly, like she was giving him her heart, a fragile, delicate gift, to be sure.

The blonde cupped her face in his hands, working her lips gently and teasingly until she was a trembling and moaning under his touch; he lay her down on the bed and straddled her, caging the girl with his arms and legs as he continued to kiss her. Molly wound her fingers into his hair, not being able to help imagining black curls instead of gold ones, but this man was being astonishingly gentle, taking his time, actually _worrying_ about what she wanted. Molly could feel tears prick her eyes and closed them, focusing on the sensation of his mouth on hers and his body over her own instead.

Seb broke the kiss a few moments later, breathing heavily as he trailed his lips along her cheek and down to the pale skin of her throat, fixing his lips at the pulse point as he worked on getting Molly's dress off. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his lips at her throat, shivering slightly. She wriggled a little to aid him in getting her undressed and started working at his clothes as well... a mutual disrobing.

It took several moments as Seb was unwilling to move his mouth, but soon they were both bare, and the former captain let his hands trail down to Molly's hips, taking his time with her as he hadn't with a woman in some years. She arched into his touch as she felt his hands, rough from his time on board a ship, on her skin. She wanted more... she wanted _him_ but wasn't imagining the man in front of her. She ran her fingernails very lightly down the skin of his back before parting her thighs to grant him access.

Growling softly, Seb pulled her legs wider apart and settled between them, pressing the tip of his arousal at her entrance before sliding all the way in, biting gently at her throat as he groaned. Molly gasped as he filled her; he was very large, larger than anyone else she had ever had. She felt full, but in a good way. The way he growled and bit her gently, the noises he made, they only served to set her alight as well, as she had never felt since she was forced into this damned profession. She wound her legs around his, gently rubbing against them as she rocked upwards slightly.

Pulling his lips away from her neck to admire the mark he'd left, Seb shifted his gaze to Molly's eyes as he ground down against her; they were simple and brown, just like her hair. The pirate gathered the girl in his arms as he lay down on top of her, bringing them so close together that his chest brushed her nipples with every thrust. Her head lolled back at the feeling of him taking her, the hard planes of his chest rubbing against her breasts. She linked her ankles around his hips to encourage and guide him. Her fingers were still in his hair and she pressed kisses and little stinging bites along his shoulders and collarbones.

Seb snarled, his pupils dilating until they were nearly black. "Like it a bit rough?" he growled softly in her ear.

Molly took a quick intake of breath. "Yes," she murmured, before she clenched her inner muscles around him.

The blonde moaned and bit her neck again, circling his hips extremely slowly once before snapping them hard, pounding the girl into the bed. She let out a short cry as he bottomed out and fucked her into the mattress. She teased the side of his neck with her teeth, biting gently right above his carotid artery.

" _Harder_."

She gave a little growling purr and sank her teeth in more before working her way downwards, leaving a trail of small bruises and welts like a necklace. Snapping his hips three more times, Seb came hard, crying Molly's name and dropping his hand to her to finish the girl off. She arched and shuddered and cried out his name as she felt Seb's hand working her clit, brushing and stroking just so until he brought her to the edge and guided her off of it.

When they both had finished, Sebastian rolled off and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and breathing hard.

"Good God..." Molly murmured, and then she chuckled, rolling over to press another kiss to his mouth, one that was grateful and sweet as well as spicy at the same time. "Thank you, Seb. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, my darling," he replied, sitting slowly and cracking his neck.

She blinked and she blushed. "D-darling?" she stuttered. Then she swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She'd be honest, she wanted the comfort. And this was the nicest that any of her clients had treated her (With the exception of one John Watson...now _he_ was a gentleman).

Surprised, Seb held her close. It had been a very long time since anyone had used his shoulder to cry on... the last time... no, he wasn't even going to entertain that thought. Not a chance. Kissing the top of her head and squeezing gently, Seb let go and rose to get dressed, placing her dress next to where she sat.

She dressed quickly and stopped him before he left. She gave him another kiss, a soft, slow, sweet one. "You're a good man, Sebastian," she said. "A very good man. Thank you," she cupped his jaw with one hand, her thumb brushing his cheekbone, "thank you for what you did."

He took her hand gently, pressing it to his cheek. "I've not been called a good man in... I can't even remember anymore. It's been too long. And at the very least, I'm glad I could give you something you could treasure. I've had... friends enter this profession and they were never the same again."

She choked. "Yes... not like I can be anything else after this. No one respectable would hire me," she said bitterly. "I guess I'll die a doxie, either of some disease or from being murdered in a back alley somewhere."

"I sincerely hope not." He kissed the knuckles of the hand he held. "And I hope to see you soon. Perhaps we shall return, and I'll be allowed you again."

A bright rush of color scalded her cheeks again. "I would like that," she murmured. She gave him a soft smile, a genuine smile. "Fair winds and following seas, Seb. And... be safe, please."

"I shall," and he slipped from the room

Molly waited until she heard the door latch click home, and then the tears began, pouring down her cheeks. Tears for what she'd had... and for what she'd never would.

oOoOo

Seb found his Captain at the bar in the main room. "Getting a drink before we go?"

"Mmhm," Jim said as he took a swig of the excellent cognac in his glass. "And how was Miss Adler's protégé? Live up to her training?"

Carefully schooling his features, Seb nodded and smiled, ordering a beer. "She did indeed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... maybe _I_ should give her a go when next we're here."

"I dunno..." Seb said casually. "From what I could see of Miss Adler before, I think she'd rip people apart if you went to anyone else."

Jim snorted. "She would at that. Maybe I should get her to do some of our dirty work for us."

"Clever Boss. A real riot. Maybe you should travel as a jester."

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Seb took a swig of his drink. "It was a _joke_ , sir. Jesus, haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"People don't tend to use sarcasm around me... with good reason."

"Why's that?"

"The last man who did ended up with his tongue pinned to the mast. While he was still attached to it."

"What did he say?"

"He said something snarky about the Magpie. I couldn't let him live, obviously."

"Yes, but that's about your ship. I'd never insult her, and I wasn't trying to insult you. Ever think you might just be a _little_ too tightly wound up?"

Jim merely blinked. "I'm a psychopath who enjoys killing and torturing people, as well as a pirate. What do _you_ think?"

"So, yes, then."

"If I had a day off, I'm fairly certain all the oceans would freeze."

"Uh... dunno much about science and all, but pretty sure that's impossible."

Jim sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That... was the point, Tiger. I adore you, but you can be so _thick_ sometimes. I meant that I _never_ get a day off, and most likely never will."

Taking Jim's soft hand in his own rough one, Seb murmured, "Look at me."

The Captain internally rolled his eyes, but did so, his brown ones meeting Seb's bright blue.

"As long as you're with me, I will figure something out and guarantee you one day off before we die. One day off with me, no other responsibilities. A day to worship each other or hunt or swim or all of those things. And it will work. Because it will be us."

Jim blinked. Then, he smiled, a rare one. He rested his forehead on Seb's. "Yeah... yeah that'll work," he murmured.

"Good. Now, finish your drink and I'll finish mine. I take it you got what you came for?"

Jim downed his drink in a single gulp, shuddering pleasantly as it burned its way down his throat. "Yes, I did. One Sherlock Holmes... and the name of his ship. We have another pirate to find, my dear Seb," he said.

Chugging the rest of his, Seb slammed the tankard on the bar. "Sounds like a hunting trip."

The _Song's_ Captain chuckled, his eyes alight. "Yes, a hunting trip indeed. The game is afoot, my sweet Tiger."


	12. An Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you wished to discuss our terms, Mister Holmes," Jim drawled.
> 
> Sherlock sat in the chair behind his desk, his boots propped up on the corner of it. "I did, Mister Moriarty. One does not consult with you without taking necessary precautions. It does not do to deal with the Devil without a plan."

As it turned out, the hunt for _The Skull's Demise_ took a great deal longer than any of them had initially expected, and by the end of the third week, even Sebastian was growing restless. Jim was pacing the deck, glowering. "Bedamn that man to Davy Jones' locker and _back_! I hope he gets becalmed," he snarled. He had expected to have caught up to Sherlock by now... two weeks ago, actually, but Holmes was just as clever as he was, and was no doubt aware that he was being followed.

Sighing at his post, Seb looked out at the horizon for the fifteenth time in ten seconds, turning the full circle his perch gave him and using his spyglass until, there, just off the bow and a good few clicks away, "Captain! Starboard Side!"

Jim rushed to the starboard side and took out his own spyglass; there was Holmes' ship, " _The Skull's Demise_ ". He grinned. " _Perfect_ ," he breathed as he collapsed the glass. "Once we get alongside, hail them," he called before ducking back into his cabin.

Seb started hollering orders from his perch as they closed in, deploying the oars to help the ship along faster, and once they finally pulled alongside the other ship (not as large as _The_ _Song_ ), Seb shouted "AHOY! CAPTAIN HOLMES!"

Sherlock curled his lip into a perfect sneer. James Moriarty's ship, _The Magpie's Song_ , was pulling up alongside. He walked the deck, his hands clasped behind his back. "Let the game begin," he said softly to himself as he turned to face the other pirate vessel.

"CAPTAIN, SIR! WE'RE ALONGSIDE!"

Jim could hardly contain his glee. He exited his cabin, adjusting his coat, and walked onto his deck, the epitome of 'master of his domain.'

"Well, I see you have finally caught up with us. I should congratulate you on your persistence, I think, but that would be giving credit where it is not due."

"Oh, spare me the dramatics, Sherlock," Jim scoffed. "You know that I'm a proper genius, just like _you_. And we both suffer from the same thing... the fact that genius need an audience. And the members of your crew are just simply not smart enough to provide that."

"I rather beg to differ. it's never boring upon _The Demise_. I'd imagine you've been cursing our fair headwind and ability to avoid your clutches for so long."

"Yes, indeed. And now, I have a proposition to make you."

"Oh?"

Sebastian glanced down at his Captain. The hell was he playing at?

"Sail with me. And no, I don't mean on my ship. I mean sail alongside. Moriarty and Holmes: the two greatest terrors on the high seas that the world has ever seen and never shall see again. There are none like us, and there will be no more when we're gone. So we might as well make the most of it while we're here," Jim said, coolly regarding the other man.

"I believe everything I have to say has already crossed your mind," Sherlock replied, his own first mate taking his place at his side.

"And I have no doubt that whatever else I have to say has already crossed yours as well, Sherlock Holmes," Jim returned.

The curly-haired Captain glanced at his first mate. "What say you, Lestrade?"

The silver-haired man sucked at his teeth and glowered at the other man and his ship. Finally he said quietly to his captain, "You've heard about him, just as I have. You know the stories just as I do. Having him as an enemy... is the move a fool would make. And I know you're anything but. But you're also _you_ , meaning you'll do what you damn well please anyway," he finished, resigned.

"Quite right." Sherlock turned back to the _Song_. "I demand a private council with you before making my decision."

Jim rolled his neck and smirked. "Then by all means... come aboard."

"I don't think so. Any parlay that takes place will do so on _my_ ship."

Jim snorted. "And why is that? So you can hold me for ransom as soon as I set foot aboard the _Demise_? I think not."

"Nor will I allow you to do the same to me. Nor will I set foot on a ship with such a renowned expert in torture. Don't think I'm ignorant of the room in your hold, _Captain_."

He arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Very well. I'll come aboard. But if I am not back on the _Song_ within the hour... my crew has the order to fire on your ship. Are we understood, sir?"

"You are indeed. Lestrade, John, lay the gangplank for Captain Moriarty and then escort him to my cabin."

Jim strolled across the gangplank as if he was taking a walk on a Sunday afternoon. He hopped aboard the ship and was swiftly frog marched into Sherlock's cabin by the man's first mate and the doctor. He took in the surroundings, seeing everything, taking it apart with his eyes and his mind. "I believe you wished to discuss our terms, Mister Holmes," Jim drawled.

Sherlock sat in the chair behind his desk, his boots propped up on the corner of it. "I did, Mister Moriarty. One does not consult with you without taking necessary precautions. It does not do to deal with the Devil without a plan."

He laughed. "Well done, you. Now, as I stated before, all I want is for you to sail with me. Again, not aboard the _Song_... just... accompany me on my various raids and whatnot. Sound like a plan?"

"Surely you do not expect me to believe that is all you have planned. That would be most unlike you if _all_ of the stories and rumors are heard to be true... or if Miss Adler's information regarding you is correct."

"Of course it's not. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Forgive me for simply trying to protect my crew from the likes of you. We've managed to avoid you long enough, and things are tense enough on this ship as it is."

"Please. Your crew would remain untouched, I swear that. Since you're going to be working _with_ me, then you and yours will be treated with respect. Just as I demand of you, _when_ you accept."

"You seem very sure of yourself. Are you always this cocky?"

"Oh, I'm sure of myself because, as you said yourself, anything that you've said has already crossed my mind. I can promise you two things, Sherlock Holmes. The first: when you sail alongside me, you'll never be bored again. The second: if you want to shake hands with me in Hell... I will _not_ disappoint you."

Dropping his feet to the floor, Sherlock leaned across the desk, fingers steepled under his chin. "Then I shall accept as long as you know this. If any harm comes to any of my crew by your hand or the hand of one in your employ, and have no illusions that I _will_ know if that's the case, then your precious first mate and ship will be joining the men who have gone before to Davy Jones. Am _I_ understood?"

Jim grinned, a death's-head mask. "Clear as the moon that sends the tide," he responded smoothly. "And, of course, the same moratorium on _my_ crew stands as well. Except," and here his grin grew wider, "your _doctor_ and your ship will _wish_ that Davy Jones were real by the time I'm done with them."

They stared at each other for several minutes before Sherlock slowly extended his hand. "We have an accord."

The Song's Captain extended his hand and took Sherlock's, shaking it firmly. "Agreed. A pleasure doing business with you, Sherlock," he said. "What say we go back to Tortuga and visit _The Cat's Paw_ to celebrate our partnership?"

"Chasing me halfway to Africa simply to return to a brothel?"

"Come off it. You know that there's more there than just willing flesh. There's _information_ to be had. The richest swag, the best fights, the freshest news," he replied, inspecting his nails.

"Or you could simply ask what I picked up there the last time we docked, a full three days before you based on the wind and the speed with which you overtook us."

"Boring."

Captain Holmes glared at the man. " _Boring_?"

He smirked. "Yeah. _Boring_. And like you'd share the information with me. Even though we're partners now, we trust each other about as far as a cannon with wet powder could shoot."

"Indeed. Then I suppose if we must, we shall sail."

"Excellent! First round when we get there is on me."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good. By the way..." Jim pulled out a bottle of excellent red wine from a deep hip pocket of his coat and set it on Sherlock's desk. "As a...  _gift_ to celebrate our merger."

The other captain inspected it carefully. "Well then..." Digging through his desk, he pulled out a small compass. "If gifts are in order, and I can tell how difficult it was to part with that particular bottle, take this as my gift to you... and you really shouldn't attach sentiment to things like wine, even if a bottle of it was drunk with your lover."

"And the first gift your... doctor gave to you. Keep you on your bearings, hm? Set you adrift often, does he?"

"He's as much my anchor in this endless sea as your first mate and... ooh, your _Tiger_ , is to you."

Jim stiffened. "Right. Well, must be off," he said, keeping his voice purposely light.

"We shall follow behind." Sherlock stood and escorted Jim to the door and back out onto the deck.

Jim fairly skipped across the gangplank and back onto his ship. He went up to Seb. "See? No harm done," he said as he grinned cheekily.

"Your cabin. _Now_ ," the first mate hissed, glancing over Jim's shoulder at the other captain.

He arched an eyebrow. " _Ordering_ , Tiger. But I do concur. My cabin."

"Don't bloody care. Right now. You can punish me later if you want."

"Fine. Come along, Seb," Jim said as he led the way; he couldn't see _why_ his lover was so upset.

As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian shoved the younger man against it. "Have you lost your bloody _mind_?! With all due respect, _sir,_ I was shitting myself the entire time you were over there. I was terrified you wouldn't come back, you cocky bastard!"

Jim scowled and pushed Seb away. "I _do_ know what I'm doing, Sebastian. Like I'd go over if I didn't think I'd come back. And if I _didn't_... I'm surprised you didn't see our guns...  _all_ our guns aimed at the _Demise_."

"Well then, forgive me for giving a flying fuck about what happens to you. And if anything had happened, I would have led the bloody charge myself and killed that smirking Captain with my own two hands."

He raised an eyebrow again. "I'm sure you would. But I'm here, hale and whole, and we have another ship to sail with us. So be _calm_ , Tiger."

Seb was shaking with rage and fear. "What happened? You looked tense as you came back out onto the deck."

"I said _be calm_."

"Not until you answer me. I'm not stupid, Jim."

Jim sighed. His Tiger _would_ be able to figure something like this out. "Holmes knows. About us."

"How? How's that possible... unless... he really is like you..." Seb bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. "What's that gonna mean for us?"

"He is. And it means that we carry on like we usually do. Show him that he doesn't bother us. Because that'll just piss him off," Jim said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

"Please tell me you have something against him. Anything."

"Well, there's that doctor of his. Very fond of him. Nothing like you and I... they're just _friends_ ," he said, his face twisting on the word like it tasted bad. "But it's quite obvious that they care for each other."

"Interesting. You're sure there's nothing there? I know everyone else says otherwise."

"Yes, I'm sure. And people _always_ talk."

The blonde managed a few deeper breaths, reaching out to hold Jim's arm gently. "I need you to touch me. I don't care where or how, I just need reassurance, sir."

Jim reached out and pulled Seb into his arms; his head rested against the taller man's chest, allowing him to hear his lover's rapid heartbeat. "I'm here, my love. I'm here."

The first mate clutched at his Captain, holding him as tight as he could without hurting him. "You're here," he repeated.

"Yes. I am. I won't leave you. I've got you, my Tiger."

You better not. I won't let you."

He chuckled. "I won't. Don't fret, Seb, I won't."

"Good, then. I'm trusting you, Jim. Don't... don't break your promise."

He wrinkled his nose. "Can't not break it... our lives are dangerous ones, after all. I'd be at risk of calling myself a liar if I promised to never leave you. All lives end, Sebastian."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I've lost everyone and everything I've ever bothered to care about. And damn me straight to the depths if you don't just take it all."

"All lives end, all hearts are broken, my love. You know that. I know that. It's a fact of life."

"Fucking stupid fact," he muttered.

"And yet, it's true. But I shall be with you as long as I can be. And if we don't get blown to bits and I don't run afoul of lead... then I quite fully intend to keep you around for the rest of our days. The Magpie and the Tiger... what a pair of rogues, we!" Jim said, smirking.

"A bird and a cat... such an unlikely pair... yet somehow, you seem to make it work."

"Of course. I make _everything_ work."

"Because you're a genius. A psychopath, but a genius."

" _Duh_."

"Permission to kiss the Captain, sir."

Jim chuckled again. "Permission granted."

Tilting Jim's chin, Seb leaned down and brushed his lips against the man's before claiming his mouth fully, his rough hands holding his lover as close as humanly possible. The Captain returned the kiss, his hands winding into Seb's golden hair, relishing the feeling of his lover holding him close.

They stood like that for some minutes until Sebastian broke it, trailing his mouth all over Jim's face and peppering it with kisses. The younger man laughed and returned the favor, gently mouthing along the stubble that graced Seb's jaw; the blonde shivered. "Sensitive there... Boss..."

"Mmmhm..." he murmured, and mouthed that one part again.

"Ohdeargod..." Seb's grip tightened, nearly lifting Jim off his feet.

" _Gentler_ please," Jim wheezed. "I'm rather fond of my ribs."

"Sorry."

Jim smiled fondly as Seb relaxed his grip and he pressed a gentle kiss to his first mate's nose. "Now, I have some news that I think you'll like... we're going back to Tortuga to celebrate our merger."

"Already? Guess I started losing track of time. Anything special planned?"

He grinned widely. "A go-round at 'The Cat's Paw' for us; meaning Holmes, his doctor (and possibly his first mate), you and I. The gents have the night on the town as they please."

"Are you always this generous in port?"

"I do tend to feel generous when things go my way."

"Which they always do." Seb smirked, pressing their foreheads together.

Jim chuckled. "Holmes and I are going to have to flip to see who gets Adler... although I think I'm going to insist, since I'm paying for the first round after all... he can go after the one that's mooning over him, her protégé... what's- her- face."

"Molly." So _that's_ who she had a crush on, who she had been imagining while they'd had sex. "What about me, then if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said, waving his hand aimlessly.

"I guess. I always do."

"Good."

oOoOo

"Anderson, follow _The Song_. If you so much as brush her, it'll be your hide swinging from the mainmast. John, my quarters. Lestrade, keep the men in line."

John sighed and followed his captain and best friend as he stalked off to his quarters. "What's got your pants in a twist now?"

Once the door was shut, Sherlock collapsed behind his desk. "Well, I've just made a deal with the devil to save our hides. I suppose that would be substance enough to have my 'pants in a twist.'"

The shorter man's eyes went wide. "You mean you actually made a _deal_ with that madman?!"

The Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I did. We're part of his crew now. We sail as our own ship, but we sail with him... and I may have... ah... given the compass to him as part of the pact, to show I mean my word and that we could be trusted. He did give me a bottle of wine that he favors... drinks it with his lover and clearly has sentimental value to him."

John scowled. "You gave him the compass? Twat. And wait... wait, wait, _wait_... he has a _lover_? Thought he was the devil. Monsters like him can't love..."

"He would have known had I chosen another gift. And he does. Calls him 'Tiger.' Shot in the dark, good one too. The blonde man who hailed us."

The doctor blinked. "So... he's a sodomite. I... this has so many twists and just screams _bad idea_ that it makes my head hurt," he said, mirroring Sherlock's movement of rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He is indeed. And I'm well aware. But our trust and honor will serve us far better in the long run. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with us. He's very persistent, chasing us for three weeks."

John shuddered. "If even half of what the stories say about him are true, I wonder if it's a good idea to be near him."

Sherlock stood, swiftly crossing the room to his friend and clapping him on the shoulder. "I've no doubt that all the stories have truth at the center. He is the kind to engineer it that way."

John went pale. "God. Well... I guess I'll have to leave it up to you... I know I want nothing to do with this. And where are we bound? Our heading's different," he said, his brow furrowing as he noted the change in direction.

"Tortuga to... celebrate. And you swore to follow my orders when you signed on with me, John. I know I consider you my closest friend and most trusted advisor. Moriarty will try and exploit that, so be prepared."

He raised an eyebrow. "On my guard. Right. And Tortuga? Where to in Tortuga? I can't see him frequenting there, for some reason," he said.

"He suggested _The Cat's Paw._ I would assume Adler told him where to find us."

Now both of his eyebrows went up. "And what would a sodomite want at a brothel? I _know_ all the doxies are women."

"Think, John. There can't be only two persuasions. I believe he's attracted to power and to people who let him be powerful."

He shivered again. "Brrr. Not healthy, that is."

"Why? I'm sure you have a reason as a doctor."

"Think, Sherlock. The lust for power is dark. If he likes control with the people he fucks... then he's bound to like control over the human life. And if, as you say, the stories about him all ring true... then we've just gotten ourselves into something that is bad. Very bad."

"If it comes down to it, John, the safety of my crew and ship come first. And if there is anything I know, it's that I can match him. I've surprised him already; he hadn't expected me to deduce about his lover."

John had to smirk at that. "Well, that's good. At least we know that you two can think each other into a corner."

"Watch your tongue, Doctor Watson. Perhaps I'll send you back to His Majesty's army."

He rolled his eyes. "I know you wouldn't, as much as you threaten it."

"Of course not. I'd not rid my ship of her mast any more than I would discard my anchor in the storm."

That made John clear his throat a little. "And you're my best friend too."

"I'm lucky to have you, John. And know that I would do whatever I had to in order to keep you safe. You are the only person in my life that I value higher than everything else."

The blonde clapped the tall captain on the shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Now then, your orders are to make _The Demise_ as sea worthy as possible and to mend any and all injuries the crew manages to sustain. I have to give them our change of following, but their allegiance is still to me. As is yours."

"Of course. I'd only listen to you, anyway."

Giving John a rare smile, Sherlock swept from the cabin and gave Lestrade the order to gather the crew.


	13. Cages, Debts, and Love

Jim smiled as he stopped in front of _The Cat's Paw_. It would be good to celebrate here. His crew would be happy for their little time of shore leave, and a happy crew made things smoother.

"Spending the night this time? We rather left in a hurry last time."

"We were in pursuit of quarry last time. Now that our quarry is on the run no longer, we can have a more leisurely stay. And I want to go to that coffee house; it was closed the last time," he said with a bit of a pout.

Seb straightened his shirt, unlacing it at the throat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you never grew past your fifteenth year."

Jim tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you're pouting just because you didn't get your way." The blonde smirked, nudging Jim gently in the shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at his first mate. "Wonder what happens when you don't get yours. Do you scream and cry?" he said, a smirk beginning to work at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, and I break things," Seb said sarcastically.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I just bet you do." He saw the captain, doctor and first mate of _The Skull's Demise_ come walking towards them. "And here's the other half of our party!" he said, grinning.

"Moriarty. Tiger."

Jim's hackles went up and he bared his teeth. "This is my first mate, Sebastian Moran. You'll address him as such," he said, his voice low and carefully controlled.

"Forgive me. Your captain did not give me the pleasure of knowing you name when we spoke, so I had nothing else to call you. Moran."

Carefully setting aside his rage, he let his eyes rove to the short, sandy-haired man. "And this must be the good doctor. Hello," he said, grinning in what he was sure was a threatening manner.

Sherlock swallowed a snarl. "John Watson, ship's doctor. Gregory Lestrade, first mate."

"I met your first mate when I was aboard your ship. But you left your doctor well-hidden. Glad he could join us, after all," Jim said, smiling internally as he saw a flash of anger in the taller captain's eyes, followed by a glint of fear. He really _did_ care for the other man, not like him and Seb, no, but enough so that Jim knew it would destroy Holmes if his precious doctor was harmed.

"John has plenty to keep him busy. He's the hardest working of the crew. Served in the army and is a strong fighter. So know this, Moriarty, I will know if you do anything to him or to Lestrade here. Watch yourself if you expect our continued loyalty."

"And I believe I told you the same about my crew as well. So we understand each other alright now. Good." The air snapped and crackled as the two men locked eyes, glaring. Jim laughed and the tension seemed to leak out of the area, like water through a sieve. "Now, let's go enjoy ourselves, shall we? I did say that the first round was on me."

"Then I shall take Miss Adler first. John and Lestrade can have their pick."

"Since I'm buying, I believe _I_ should have first choice," Jim said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Yes, but you invited us along. Courtesy would dictate that the newest members of your group should go first." Sherlock smirked slightly, fully aware of the growing tension from his men.

"Coin toss," Jim said, "since we'll clearly spend all night arguing if we don't."

"Fair enough." Sherlock pulled a gold coin from his pocket and flipped it. "Call it."

"Tails," he said lazily, as he watched the coin spin in the air.

It landed... tails. "Very well. Take your pick."

"Our esteemed Madame Irene Adler, of course. Sorry, Sherly... better luck next time. Although, from what I've hear tell, her protégé is a singularly _delightful_ little creature," Jim said, sliding his gaze over to Seb.

The blonde kept his face neutral, but Sherlock could see. "Your man can take her; there are a few others whose reputations precede them."

Jim snapped his gaze over to Seb, who was looking not quite himself. His features were carefully schooled into neutrality, but there was something underneath that, something that he didn't like. Not one bit. "No. First Mate Moran is going to follow me. _You_ can take Adler's protégé. I think she'd like that immensely. Don't you, Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir." Seb mentally cursed Jim in every language he knew as he turned to follow the man, silently apologizing to Molly. He knew tonight would just be another one that would break her heart.

"Good. Well, go have fun, gents!" the diminutive Captain drawled. " _Follow_ , Sebastian," he said to Sebby, his voice laced with ice and steel. The man's gut clenched as he obeyed, letting Jim lead him through the place to the Woman.

"Irene, my dove, your Jim has returned!" he purred as he stepped through to her private apartments.

"Isn't this just the most delightful surprise," the Woman replied, stepping forward and kissing his cheek. "And you brought your man with you! You naughty boy."

"Oh no, Seb's the one who's been naughty. Hasn't been very _truthful_ with me," he said, fixing his lover with a look that would have reduced lesser men to shivering messes. "So... I'm going to take you, and he's going to watch. You still have those hooks in the wall, yes?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. And you have rope, certainly. I'm going to borrow some."

"In the boudoir. Take all you need. Shall I go ahead and undress for you? Slip into something more comfortable or shall I not deprive you of that honor?"

"No, no. I want to strip you. Although, you might want to change into something you care the least about."

"Of course. Let me do that while you take care of your man here." Irene walked through to the other room, shuffling through her frocks for one of black lace that she was ready to get rid of anyway.

Jim fetched the rope and forced Seb back to the wall where the hooks protruded. He tied one wrist tightly, then secured it around the hook, then repeated the process with the other. Seb was standing now, arms outstretched, pinned to the wall and looking murderous. "Now... is there something you'd like to _tell_ me about this little whore of Adler's that you seem so...  _fond_ of?" he hissed into Seb's ear.

"Nothing I'm sure you haven't figured out by now, _sir_ ," the blonde snarled.

"Sentiment. Making you _soft_. Maybe I'll let you run to her warm arms after this. _Maybe_." he snarled. "You. Belong. To _me_. Never forget that. Even if you do fuck Adler's little slut, you are _mine_."

"I don't love her, you twat.  I was simply trying to save her further heartbreak. "Is it wrong to care about other people?"

Jim fumed. "I don't like _sharing_ what's mine. Even if it _is_ a pity fuck with a desperate whore."

"Then why the fuck would you insist I fuck her in the first place when I wasn't interested? We only did because we knew you and Adler would know." Jim's words burned like the magpie brand on his ribs.

"Because I had to get _information_ from Adler. She doesn't talk if other people are watching."

"Then send me to the bar, around the town, anywhere where you wouldn't have to worry about me getting into trouble and making you share!"

"No. I prefer to keep you close. You at a bar would be too much of an invitation for trouble. And I don't want to lose you to a thug with a knife and a lucky swing."

"Then leave me on the ship. I think you keep forgetting you have options."

"As I said, I like to keep you _close_."

"Fine," Seb sighed, relaxing against the ropes binding him.

"Now... you might as well get comfortable. Enjoy the...show," the younger man said, smirking, as he heard Irene return.

The blonde's eyes widened. "You aren't fucking serious-"

"Oh, but you'll find I _am_. And her name is Irene, not serious," he added with a quick flash of a grin at his own bad joke.

Sebastian snarled as Jim turned and faced the Woman.

"Do you like my frock, Jim?"

Jim turned and let his eyes drag over the black sheer lace that she was wearing. He rumbled a noise of appreciation. "Oh, yes, I quite like that. However, I like it better like _this_ ," he said, swiftly crossing to her and taking one edge of the delicate fabric in each hand, wrenching it apart with a long tearing noise.

Seb groaned, straining against the ropes. "Jiiiiiiim-"

Irene smirked. "Been trying to get rid of this for ages. It looks so much better this way, I agree."

"Yes, the tattered look suits you well," he said to her. He turned to face Seb. " _Quiet_. You can _watch_ ," he snarled. The first mate kept silent, still pulling as hard as he could.

"Now that I'm bare, what _will_ you do with me?"

"Oh... I don't know. Touch you here, perhaps," he said, gently palming her breasts, brushing against her nipples and tweaking them slightly. "Kiss you here," he murmured, ghosting his lips across where her neck and shoulder met, flicking out his tongue to taste her flesh.

Irene moaned loudly, meeting Sebastian's defiant gaze with a smirk. "You're Boss is... ever so talented."

"Now now, luv, don't tease the Tiger," he said, snickering. He moved his hands from her waist to cup her arse, pressing her to him, making her feel just what he wanted.

"But that's half the fun. He wants so desperately to _touch_... how do you want me tonight, sexy?"

"I want you to ride me, Irene," Jim said, grinning. He knew what that would do to his lover bound to the wall.

"You'll need to strip, love," she purred in his ear, biting the lobe before tugging on his breeches.

"Mmm. Care to help me with that?"

"Do you have to ask?" Irene slid the cloth down his legs, taking his length in her mouth in a single swallow as she helped him step out of his trousers and pants.

Jim hissed and let his head fall back. " _Fuck_ ," he moaned as her talented mouth went to work on him, winding his fingers through her thick dark hair.

Humming and sucking, the Woman made sure Jim was nice and hard before pulling off with a pop. "Lie down, Captain Moriarty."

He nodded and went to lay down on her lush bed, flicking his eyes over to where Seb was fuming, smirking as he did so. It took a great deal for the blonde to keep silent as he watched Irene climb onto Jim and rub against him before sinking down, taking him into her body, moaning wantonly and palming her breasts as she began to rock against him.

Jim groaned as he felt the wet heat of Irene sink over him, purring as she began to move. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched her fuck him, circling her hips and holding her own breasts. His hands joined hers, pulling and tweaking at her nipples before gliding down to her hips to make her fuck him harder, faster.

"Yes... oh yes... Jim, you're amazing..." She leaned over him, running her hands over his chest.

He moved his hand down to where they were joined, thumbing at her clit. "Come for me, Irene... let me hear you _scream_."

She did a few seconds later, wailing like a creature possessed as she broke around the pirate and rode him harder than ever. Jim snarled and pumped hard into her as her spasming around him brought him over the edge. He relaxed, somewhat boneless, as Irene collapsed on top of him, breathing as hard as he was. "Mmmm... brilliant, as always," he said to her as she slowly pulled off of him. "Enjoy the show?" he asked Seb as he turned to face him, smirking.

The first mate knew his face was bright red and his wrists would be suffering from very bad rope burns. His cock ached where it strained against his breeches. "You're a son of a _bitch_ -"

"I know. Never liked my mother," he said, a bit distracted. "Ooh, look at that," he drawled, eyes traveling to the bulge in Seb's trousers. "Do you want Irene to take care of that? Or perhaps the lovely Molly?" he said, his eyes flashing and a bit of a bite in his voice.

"Neither, _sir_ ," Sebastian replied, his tone icy.

"Well, then you're going to be quite uncomfortable, because I'm not going to be doing anything with you tonight," he said.

"Fine, then. Let me down and I'll go back to the ship or to the bar."

"And spoil my fun? I think not."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Jim tilted his head to the side, as if in thought. "Hope you're comfortable there," he said.

He had been expecting this. "Your fault if my hands fall off."

"Please. I know you're not stupid. The ropes will lose their strain when you stop pulling. So it'll be your fault if you hurt yourself."

"Just don't sail off without me, you sick fucker."

"And leave my lover behind? Of course not."

"Good. At least I mean something to you."

"Don't be stupid, of course you do."

"Then why don't you leave and enjoy the rest of your night while I just hang here? I know you're aching to."

"On second thought, I've changed my mind. I'll let you down. See if little miss Molly is done with Holmes yet. Get your money's worth out of her," Jim said, his expression unreadable.

 _Ohyousickfucker_. "Fine then. Whatever you say. I'm your obedient servant. You want to watch too?"

He grinned. "That's my Tiger," he said as he undid the knots. "And no, I don't think I'll watch. Maybe later, the next time we stop by."

Seb rubbed his wrists. "Fine."

"Well, off with you..."

Glaring at Jim, Seb left the room, slamming the door behind him

He chuckled as he saw plaster fall from the ceiling. "Touchy, touchy."

oOoOo

The first mate went straight to Molly's room, swallowing hard as he knocked gently

"A moment, sir," came the soft voice from behind the door.

He waited, leaning against the wall and examining his wrists. They weren't as bad as he'd thought, and Jim probably had some balm back on the ship he could use to heal them. The door creaked open. "Come in," she said. Molly was facing the window, her back to him.

Shutting the door behind him, Seb crossed slowly to her, gently resting his hands on her arms and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Are you all right?"

Molly jumped, startled, and turned quickly; she relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, Seb," she said, her voice breaking slightly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, hey, shhhh." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. "It's all right."

"I'm- I'm an idiot," she said, hot tears falling down her face. "Such a s-stupid _idiot_."

"No, you aren't. Innocent and a bit naive, but not stupid."

She laughed, a hollow sound. "Right. Of course," she said softly, bitterly.

"I'm under orders to see you. He... he made me watch as he fucked Irene."

The girl let out a long sigh. "I'm so sorry," she said, cupping his face in her hands as she looked up at him. "I really am." Her fingers moved through his hair slowly, softly. She wanted to comfort him, to make him feel at least a little better, return the favor that he had paid her last time.

Seb leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "Jim's a son of a bitch but somehow I still love him."

"Love is funny like that," she said, even as she swallowed hard.

"What did he do, Molly?"

"He didn't hurt me, if that's what you're asking," she said quickly. "Well, not physically at least. I was... I was so happy that he had chosen me. Or at least I thought he did. Then he made it a point to tell me that Irene was taken, so I'd have to do. I still didn't care, because that meant that he was mine, at least for a little while. Then he just...  _looked_ at me. And he started to... to laugh. Said that I was a little fool to feel the way I did, especially about him. 'Guess I can indulge your pathetic sentiments for at least this night. Make your silly dream come true,' he said. And then... then he took me. And it was amazing. When he finished, he just stared at me like I was something interesting under glass. 'So that's what affection looks like. How... disgusting.' Then he just... left. Buttoned up his breeches and left."

Seb held her tighter, kissing her hair and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. I'm very, _very_ sorry."

She gave a cross between a laugh and a sob. "Why do I even have a heart to begin with? It'd make my life so much easier if I didn't. Then I'd just be a willing piece of meat for them to have their way with," she said, her voice raw and bitter and _sad_.

"Because you were born with the capacity to care about other human beings. Under any other circumstances or in any other profession, your caring would be a blessing. But you also have chosen a man to love who does not have that same capacity."

"At least yours cares for you."

"Only because he's told me so. Otherwise, I'd never believe it"

"I... I was watching all of you arrive from a window. You should have seen his face when...when Sherlock talked to you. Your captain looked like he wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. He cares. He cares a lot."

"He's a possessive prick who chose me to live while he had his crew slaughter my men."

"But the _way_ he looked at you. Before they showed up. It was... it was love. As trite as that sounds."

"You mean when we were joshing each other? I- I suppose."

"He loves you, Sebastian. He really does," she said, smiling weakly.

"He's still a bastard, and I don't want to sleep with you. Not when you've had such a rough night. It wouldn't be fair to you. And I don't want to give you the impression I'm leading you on either."

Molly closed her eyes. "I know you don't care for me. I'd be stupid to think that you did. But..." here she choked again. "I... I need to forget. Or try to. Forget my stupid s- _sentiment_."

"I wish I could get you away from here."

"And where would I go, Sebastian? I have no family."

"To the sea."

"And what then? I can't sail and I have no money to pay for passage. Not that I could go anywhere and get a decent job, other than whoring again," she said. Her usually bright outlook on life was quite dim tonight.

"I'm sorry... does it help at all if I do what I did before? Or will that only make things worse?"

"I don't care. I just... I need you," she said, knowing that it sounded pathetic.

Taking her face in his work rough hands, Sebastian kissed Molly with all of his passion and anger stored up from what Jim had done, snogging her the exact way he wanted to do to his infuriating Boss. She gasped as he claimed her lips roughly, moaning into his mouth.

His hands worked without him thinking, stripping her quickly and backing her up against the wall. She was bare before him in an instant, up against the wall. " _Seb_ ," Molly gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as her head tipped back, baring her throat before him.

Snarling like a wild animal, the blonde tore away from her mouth in favor of her neck, pulling at his breeches to free his arousal. She moaned at his noises of desire, arching into him. His mouth on her neck branded her, hot kisses and cold teeth melding into a sensation that made her almost dizzy.

"Legs 'round my waist," he breathed.

She nodded and did so, hooking her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles at his back. "Sebastian," she murmured into his ear, pressing delicate kisses down his jaw.

He sheathed himself in her heat, driving her back against the wall, cushioning her head with his hand; Molly cried out and clutched at him, holding him tightly to her.

"Let me hear you... keep nothing inside."

"Oh- yes! Seb...  _take me_. Please... help- me- forget," she said, half panting.

"Right now... right here... you're _mine_."

She shuddered hard. " _Yes_. I'm yours... whenever you want... whenever you _need_... I'm here. I'm _yours_ , Seb."

He worked faster, harder, using his strength to pin her to the wall, his free hand fingering her clit. "Scream my name."

It didn't take much more, his hands and his cock working their magic. "Oh...  _oh_... SEBASTIAN!!" she cried, as she rippled and broke around him, clenching hard and pressing fevered kisses to his face and neck. He kept working her, rubbing and tweaking her harder as he gave a few more thrusts.

She was barely over her first orgasm when he coaxed another one from her. She saw stars as she gasped and fluttered around him again. " _Ngh_... my darling, my dear, my Seb," she cried brokenly, fingers in his blonde curls.

"Close... so very close.... one more for me, my pet!"

Molly broke for a third time. "My love..." she whispered, resting her forehead on his as she came in a blaze, everything pulsing and squeezing as she held him close to her, as close as she could.

He was gone seconds later, coming hard and filing her completely. "Molly..." he replied, her words echoing in his head. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes, feeling him jerk and shudder as he spilled himself inside of her. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, then one to each eyelid and one to each cheek before sweetly claiming his mouth.

He drank her in as he set her on the bed, laying her down and pulling a blanket over her. "Get your strength back," he murmured, dressing himself again.

Nodding, she sat up, the covers falling to her waist, watching him as he dressed. Pulling his boots up and leaving his shirt unlaced, Seb turned back to Molly. "I bid you farewell."

Something behind her eyes went dark. "Of course. A pleasure to have you, as always," she said softly.

"What is it? Something changed."

She shook her head, as if to clear it. "Nothing, I'm sorry."

"I don't treat you like a shore but when I leave, I do?"

She swallowed hard and refused to look at him. He returned to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't know how to not have it be that way."

She caught his hand gently. "No, no, it's not you, it's... it's me. You... you treat me so wonderfully that... that I forget that I'm free to anyone who can pay. I feel like... like I matter again."

"You _do_ matter." Seb pulled his purse from a hidden pocket and emptied half of it into her hands. "A generous tip for a talented lady."

She blanched and gave it back to him. "No... no, no, I couldn't. It's... it's too much."

"Take it." He closed her fingers around it. "Save it, hide it somewhere. Use it to get free and pay your debt. In fact," he gave her all but a few pieces that he needed for drink later. "I insist, and I refuse to take it back."

She set the money down, stood, and kissed him with everything she had, all her hope, all her joy, all her sadness, all her pain. "Sebastian Moran..." she choked, when she broke the kiss, "Sebastian Moran, you have the most beautiful soul I've known. I... thank you. Thank you so much."

Seb kissed her back and gave her a real, proper hug. "You are very welcome. And I'm afraid I must run before Jim gets suspicious. As it is, I have to figure out how to explain my empty purse."

"I'd say lie, but he'd know," she murmured, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She'd never love him and he'd never love her... but for now, what they had, what they gave each other, was enough. "Hole in your purse, then?"

He picked at the seam until it split, dumping his few remaining coins in his pocket before shoving the fabric in after. "Now I leave. Be safe and take care," and with that, he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

After he left, Molly counted what he'd given her. Her eyes went wide and her hands went to cover her mouth. What he'd left... was more than enough to pay her family's debt. It was enough for passage on a ship, and maybe even a small cottage, with a garden. She began to cry again, tears of joy at the prospect of true freedom.

oOoOo

The first mate joined his captain at the bar, ordering a pint and downing half of it before stopping for breath. Jim's sharp eyes were trained on him in an instant. "Worked you up a thirst, did she?" he drawled, smirking nastily.

"None of your fucking business, sir."

His eyes went cold. "Seeing as you work for me, it _is_."

"Fine then. Yes, she did. She came three times for me. Adler came for you what, once? And she was marvelous, the best I've ever had," he said, voice biting as he took another sip.

Jim kept his expression carefully neutral. "Well then, I'll have to pay her a visit when we come here next. Get _my_ money's worth off of her."

"Don't you dare hurt her."

" _Hurt_ her? Now _why_ would I do that to the trollop that my Tiger is so...  _fond_ of?" he said, spitting the word 'fond' like it was poison.

"Because I can see how jealous you are, and I know what you are like when angry"

"I said the next time we come here. As in not tonight. Don't get your stripes in a state, Sebby."

"Do you love me, sir?"

Jim blinked, caught a little off-balance. "What?"

"I asked if you love me. Since you have to think about that, guess not." He turned away from Jim and took a long draw from his tankard.

The Captain grabbed Seb's face and forced him to look at him. "I was off guard, you idiot," he murmured. "Of course I love you."

"Yeah, whatever-"

"Don't 'whatever' me. I do. Remember what I said? I said that I love you more than I love _The Song_. And that still holds."

"Then _why_ do you insist on torturing me the way you do?"

Jim was quiet for a long moment. "Because I don't know any other way," he said softly.

"To show you love me? Be kind, speak plain, explain how you feel instead of threats and such. Things like that. Affection, sentiment, those things you say make men weak."

"I would if I could. But the men... they'd think I've gone soft. And you don't need to hear about what happens when a crew of cutthroats think their captain's gone soft, Seb. I _can't_ be kind. Not while I'm captain."

"Then just when we're alone, I suppose. But know this... I _hate_ what you did to me tonight. What you forced me to do. You said I'd not be bound or kept in a cage, but that is what you did tonight. You caged me. And if you do it again, I'll leave you, I swear it."

Jim went white; he scrabbled for Seb's hand. "Please...  _please_ don't leave me..." he murmured, voice soft and desperate. "I... I don't know what I'd do if you left. I..." and here, James Moriarty said the words that he'd never said before to anyone else in his life, "I'm sorry, Seb. I'm _sorry_."

The blonde's eyes widened and he grasped Jim's hand hard. "I accept it, Jim, but be careful. I'm a man of my word and you know it. I love you with my heart and soul, but if it comes to a choice between love and freedom, I _will_ choose freedom."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, then bent his head and pressed a kiss to Seb's knuckles. "I'll never do that again. I swear to you. And I'm also a man of my word. I swear it, nothing like that. Not ever."

"Thank you." Sebastian actually blushed slightly at the courtly gesture. "Barkeep, another round for me and my Captain." He dropped two more coins on the bar.

"Your finest whiskey," Jim added, and the barkeep nodded, sliding over two glasses of the amber liquid.

Seb took his shot and toasted. "To you," he murmured.

"And to you, my love," the younger man replied, raising his glass.

oOoOo

Several hours later, Sebastian was very, very drunk and slumped on the bar. "Canwe gohoooome now?"

Jim, who had paced himself and not drunk half as much as his first mate, snickered. "Noooo, Tiger. Sun's not up yet. Gotta go to that coffee house."

"But m'tiiiiiiiiiiiired."

"Coffee will fix that."

"Sleeeeepy... wantyouuu... beeeed... mdrunk, yeeaha?"

"Y'want me even _after_ having the best fuck you've ever had?" he said, the jab from Seb earlier still stinging.

"Best giiiiiiiiirl fuck...you're thbest everything else"

"Mmm. Was she really th'best girl fuck? Maybe I shoulda let Holmes have Adler instead, if her little... pro... whatever is so good."

"Sh's gentle... y'like it ruffff... sooo Adler's best"

His brow furrowed. "Thought y'liked it rough too?"

"I take itruff and give it rufff but Ilike mah girls gentle"

"Awwwww... Sebby has a soft spot," he said, grinning, poking him gently in the ribs.

"Geroooofff," he mumbled, feebly batting the hand away.

His eyes went alight. "Ticklish!" he said, poking more.

"Nnooo... s-stooop!"

Of course Jim didn't, so he continued his gentle prodding and poking, sniggering.

"Jimmmmyyyyyy! Kay! I yieeeeld!!"

"Good," he purred into Seb's ear.

The man shivered, slumping against Jim. "You smeeeell nice"

"Mmmh... so d'you. Like whiskey and sweat and sex and... perfume. She has nice perfume," he said, his breath hitting the back of Seb's neck as he inhaled his lover's scent.

"Mmmmm... flowers... yurr sweat n'sex n'fire"

"Oooh _yes_ ," he murmured.

"Th'cracking fire... smokin'wood... guns n'battle... warrior Cap'n you are." Sebastian pressed a kiss to Jim's skin, sucking gently.

"Mmmm... smoke and blood and steel, all in one pretty package," he said, grinning.

"Taste puuuurfect. Tiger liiiikeeeyyyy."

"Yer _sozzled_ ," Jim said, snickering.

"Thn wake meup or I'll eaaat you up yummmy"

He raised an eyebrow and beckoned to the barkeep to bring him a glass of water. When he had it, he dumped it over Seb's head. "Wakey wakey, then!"

"OIIIII!" the man roared, shaking his head. "You need yur coffeee so we can goooo."

Jim looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to shine over the trees, and the cockerel crowed in the dawn. "Mmhm. They're open now. C'mon, Tiger. Less' go get you the best coffee _ever_."

Stumbling slightly to his feet, Seb let Jim lead him from the brothel and through the town to the little shop.

"Here we are! _The Sound and Silence_. Best coffee shop on this godforsaken rock."

"Whatever you say." The blond flopped into a chair, letting Jim order and join him.

The owner came over once he saw who had come in. "My usual, make it two. And have _her_ make it. I'll know if it isn't," he said, vaguely menacing. "Oh, and two almond croissants."

The drink and food was out a few moments later, and Seb moaned to taste the coffee. "Iiii take it back. This isssssss fantastic."

Jim grinned. "Told you. Make the gods cry, she could," he said as he sipped at the coffee.

"Should I be jealous?" he teased

"What, of a chit of a girl who can make damned divine coffee? No, never."

" _Good_."

He snorted. "Getting jealous over someone who's only talent is making a good drink. That's just silly, Tiger."

"I'mmmm drunk, remember?"

"You sound more sober than you did five minutes ago."

"Weeell, coffee'll do that to ya."

"Mm," he replied, taking another sip.

One the drinks were gone, they took the pastries and strolled back through the town toward the ship. "Asssss much of a fucker yooooou are, I love yooooou, Jimmy."

"And you know I love you, even if I don't express it right, Seb."

"You haven' had any practiccce. You've been iccccy for so many yearssss."

"Had to be."

"I know, Jimmm. I know."

He took Seb's hand in his own, twining his fingers through the other man's and squeezing gently. The blonde thought his heart might burst. Giving Jim a half-grin, he bumped the other man's shoulder, swinging their hands as they walked. "And this won' make people think yooooou've gone sssssoft?"

"Crew's still dead drunk. I know them. And they're too scared of me to say anything about this. 'S the words I have to be careful of. Always the words."

"Then take me back t'yur cabin and say th'words y'never can."

He swallowed hard. "All right. But I'll wait 'til you sober up to say them. Hard for you to remember them when you're still plastered."

"Fine... might sleep first, tho." They reached the ship, and Seb pulled Jim up into the cabin, barring the door and flopping both of them down on the bed. "Only wanna sleep if you cuddle."

Jim gave him a fond smile. "Of course," he said, snuggling into his lover.

Seb petted Jim's hair, nuzzling it and pressing kisses to the man's skin. He let out a sigh as he relaxed. "Really beginning to seriously think about that day off you told me about."

"Really, Bossssss?"

"Really. That... that sounds nice. A day with you, the words I can never say, a good breeze and a nice beach. And maybe some rum," he said, chuckling a little.

"Gotta have rum. The bessssst rum."

"Oooh yes."

"And what'f yur men... of Shuuuurlock n'his doctor he's not sleepin with but wantssss to?"

Jim snorted. "Doesn't wanna sleep with him. Different, they are. Like us, but not. And I'll give everyone else the day off too. Only orders: Don't sink the ship, don't run off, and don't follow me."

"I meant how t'keep em away... but that works."

"Sherlock knows better than to follow. Or send spies. He knows that _I'd_ know."

"Want you alllll for m'self... always... so tired..."

"Shhh... rest then, my love," he murmured, kissing Seb's forehead gently.

"Y'won't vanish? Be here when I wake?"

"Of course I'll be here."

"Kissss me, Jimmy."

Jim kissed him on the forehead again, then on the eyelids, each cheek, and the mouth, savoring the taste of his lover's lips intently. The blonde drank up his lover's mouth, moaning and purring. He held tighter to Jim and, when he broke the kiss, tucked his head in his lover's neck and sucked a mark on his throat.

He hissed as Seb marked him. "Mmmh... my _Tiger_..." he murmured.

"Tiger's got teeeeth," he growled, biting hard and then laving his tongue over the teeth marks.

Jim gave a short cry as Seb sank his teeth into him. "So does this Magpie, you'll find," he growled, and bit Seb in return.

The first mate dug his fingers into Jim's shoulders, snarling and pulling back to kiss him hard, all lips and teeth and tongue, leaving both of them breathless and faintly aroused when he stopped and curled up against the pirate. The Captain squirmed a bit at his thwarted arousal, but he could definitely settle for a cuddle; he wrapped his arms around Seb and hummed contentedly as he breathed in his scent and listened to his heartbeat.

"Gonna dream ofyou, Boss... looove you."

"And I love you. My Tiger, My Sebastian," he murmured back.

The blonde dropped off, warm and content in his lover's arms, dreaming of the two of them by the sea.


	14. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WE'RE GOING ASHORE TO REPLENISH OUR WATER IN THE MORNING. CARE TO EXPLORE?" 
> 
> "IF YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US, WE'LL BLOW YOU FROM THE WATER!"
> 
> "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT DAWN, THEN!"

It came out of nowhere: a squall, sudden and powerful. The sails of both the _Song_ and the _Demise_ were taken down before the wind could tear them to shreds, rendering them useless, and all men on deck had ropes attached to their middles that were then tied to the mast to prevent them from being swept overboard. The helmsman lashed themselves to their respective wheels, the driving rain made seeing two feet in front of them impossible. The wind screamed in the rigging, making sounds like the shrieks of the damned, the waves were huge, washing over the deck, spraying everyone with spume and salt. Both ships were tossed about like chips of wood in a fast-flowing river, headed towards the rapids and the rocks. It raged for hours until the men lost all sense of time and direction, and just as suddenly as the squall hit, it ended.

They were floating in calm waters under a clear sky, the last vestiges of the storm sweeping out of sight. Jim walked to the railing and used his glass to get a good look at where they'd ended up; apparently, fortune had smiled upon them. There, on the horizon, was a large dark smear. _Land_. Coughing up seawater and peeling himself away from the mast, Seb stumbled over to the Captain. "How'd...we fare?" he rasped, the salt in his throat making it burn. " _The Demise_ seems still seaworthy."

He checked over his ship. "We're still seaworthy as well, Tiger. We live to fight another day. But we need fresh water... damned storm ruined our supply. Probably for the _Demise_ as well," he said, glowering at the dark clouds that hung to the west. "Might as well explore the island while we're here. And get our heading. I have no idea where we are. This isn't on any of my maps," he continued, his brow furrowing.

"You mean we're lost?"

"For the time being. Think of it as an _adventure_."

"Yeah, but you got us lost. Thought you knew every single place on the earth," Seb teased, dancing out of the way as Jim started throwing things

Jim chucked his spyglass and a wet rag at Seb, smirking when the rag hit and wrapped itself around his first mate's face. "There's still uncharted waters out there, Sebby. Waters that I intend to explore. Why d'you think I turned pirate? Adventure. And blood. Both are a glorious drug, and I need my _fix_ ," he said, a wicked half-smile on his face.

Lobbing the rag back at the smaller man, Seb yanked him in for a quick kiss before winking at him and running to the cabin for the astrolabe and a couple of maps, shouldering a small satchel with the items before scaling the mast, taking his seat in the Crow's nest to attempt at a heading.

"So what can you tell me?" Jim yelled up to Seb.

"Uhhhhh... seems we're pretty far South... might even have rounded Africa and not have realized it. Too many clouds and no stars and the middle of the day... can't get a proper heading!"

He cursed roundly. "We'll have to wait until the weather clears to get it right. Maybe Holmes has had more luck," he said. "AHOY! ABOARD THE _DEMISE_! HOW'D YOU FARE? ANY LUCK WITH OUR HEADING?" he yelled across to the other ship.

"NONE! AND ANDERSON MANAGED TO THROW OUR ASTROLABE OVER THE SIDE IN THE STORM!"

Jim snarled. "Fucking Anderson...  _why_ Holmes has him aboard, I have no clue," he said. "WE'RE GOING ASHORE TO REPLENISH OUR WATER IN THE MORNING. CARE TO EXPLORE?" he called. He already knew the answer; Sherlock was, after all, _exactly_ like him.

"IF YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US, WE'LL BLOW YOU FROM THE WATER!"

He laughed long and loud. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT DAWN, THEN!" he called back. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

oOoOo

The next morning, Sherlock was up before his men, banging on doors and rousing them from their sleep. He didn't trust Jim to go ashore with them, and he'd be damned if the man managed to find treasure and not share. "Up and at 'em!" he shouted into Lestrade's room, throwing John's door open as well.

The doctor groaned. "Bloody _hell_ , Sherlock, it's-" he checked the small pocket watch he had, "four in the morning!"

"Yes, and dawn should be in less than an hour by my calculations, and we have to have everything ready for our trip ashore including barrels for water and everything else we may need. Up, up, UP!"

The doctor mumbled curses about 'bloody night-owl captains' and 'tossers who don't sleep', with something about 'best friends will _let_ you sleep!' thrown in for good measure, but he got up all the same.

"Oh, come on, John, where's that sense of _adventure_?"

"Back in my bunk where _I_ should be," he grumbled.

"Oi! I'll have none of that lip, not from my crew or in front of my crew. I expect it from Anderson, John, but not from you."

He shot Sherlock a glare that clearly said 'Go take a swim in the bilge.'

"Main deck. Ten minutes. No excuses."

"All right, all _right_! I'm going, Bossy-Breeches."

oOoOo

Sebastian woke to something... or someone more like, poking him in the face

"Seeeebbbyyyy..." Jim said, looming over his first mate. "UP!!"

"Unnnnnnnnngh... gimme my gun back...."

"No guns here, love. C'mon. Up. Time to go _exploring_!" he said, glee in his voice.

"But I was sleeeeeeeping..."

"Yes, and now it's time to WAKE UP!!" he said, shouting the last two words in Seb's ear.

Seb sat bolt upright, smacking his head on Jim's and howling in pain. "YOU FUCKER!"

Jim hissed in pain. "God _dammit_!" he said, holding his now-aching head.

"It's your own fault for standing so close... can fucking see stars, you cretin."

"Whatever. You're awake, that's all that matters. Main deck, ten minutes," he said and he stalked out.

"Motherfuckingsonofawhore," the blonde groaned, stumbling from the bed and into his room, grabbing a shirt, breeches, and shoes before wandering out onto the deck.

Some of the crew was already there, groaning and grumbling. "Right, gents!" Jim said, addressing them. "We have an uncharted island in front of us. With any luck, there will be fresh water that can replenish our stores, since they've been ruined by the storms. You," he looked pointedly at them, "are coming with me and first mate Moran to fetch it, as well as explore. The captain, first mate, and ship's doctor from _The Skull's Demise_ are going to be with us. Now, I'm certain that I don't need to remind you that Holmes and his men are unmolested. They work _with us_ now, and if anyone tries to harm him or his crew, I will _personally_ teach you the meaning of the word _agony_. Am I understood?"

There was a general murmuring of assent from the crew as well as longing looks at their weapons; none of them were very pleased about the new additions to the crew. With one last look that could have frozen seawater, Jim cast his gaze over some of the more...  _rowdy_ of his men. "Don't. Even. _Think_ it," he said quietly.

Sebastian marveled at the change that came over the men, gazing almost with envy at the control Jim had over his crew; he could vaguely hear Captain Holmes giving similar instructions to his men across the small strip of sea between the two ships. He smirked; Sherlock's men did _not_ seem pleased about the arrangement either.

"Now. To the boats!" Jim said, walking towards the small vessels that would bear them to the island. Seb oversaw the men, making sure they were all situated before joining Jim in his boat and they set off for the uncharted land, Holmes and his men following close behind.

oOoOo

They made landfall quickly, being sure to beach the small boats high enough above the waterline so they wouldn't get swept away by the tide. "Good morning, Holmes," Jim said, gazing at the tall captain. "I trust that everything is well?"

"As well as it will be in these circumstances. If survival is intended, I suggest we focus first and foremost on the water stores. I'd rather my men didn't whither and waste away."

"Obviously." Jim cocked his head. Then lifted his nose and smelled the air. "Sounds like there's a freshwater stream about seventy paces due east," he said.

"Well then, I suppose we better look for it then."

"Of course." And with that, the two men set off, followed by their crewmembers, glaring warily at each other.

Sherlock spotted the waterfall into the freshwater river first, but Jim reached it first. The next few moments were tense as the crews filled their barrels with water, each captain sending the majority of his men back to the ships with the cache and strict instructions to behave.

"Now that we have the necessities taken care of... time for the fun! An uncharted island in the middle of nowhere. A windfall, literally," Jim said, grinning. His mood was good; he had been getting dangerously bored.

Seb gently gripped his captain's shoulder. "Breathe, Boss. You're getting a little manic, and none of the men need any incentives to get itchy trigger fingers. Now, how about we follow the water?"

Jim took a deep breath and let it out. "Right. Good idea."

They set off, Jim, Seb, Lestrade, and Sherlock leading the way, using their cutlasses to slice through offending fronds and branches as they worked to clear a path for themselves and the remaining men.

"Oh, what luck!" Jim cried. There was a large and ancient ruin in front of them. The stone was cracked and crumbled, vines and creepers choking the once grand towers. "Bound to be something good around here. But keep a weather eye open... don't know if whoever lived here left _presents_ behind."

"You four, go on ahead... Anderson, you join them," Sherlock ordered, eyes roaming over the decrepit place. Jim hung back a little bit. He didn't trust the ruins; far too many shadows, far too many good places for an ambush, should anyone still be living there, and he was positive that there were traps.  Seb kept his eyes open, making sure the patsies went first. He wasn't willing to risk Jim's life, so he hovered close, eyes narrowing slightly at the rather outlandish statues that lined the path

Anderson was fascinated by the statues. Huge, hulking lizard-things, crouched down with their mouths at head-level. Their jaws were wide open with wicked-looking metal teeth on display, showing pockmarks of rust and age. "They're so... beautiful..." he murmured. The helmsman got closer and closer to them until he did something truly stupid. Anderson stuck his head into one of the gaping maws to get a better look, resting his hands on the lower jaw. There was a sudden click, a grind of gears, and a horrible wrenching - _ **snap**_!- Anderson's body was left twitching, hanging from the statue's mouth as blood leaked out between its metal teeth.

Jim wrinkled his nose. "Idiot," he said under his breath.

Seb jumped slightly, grimacing at the gory mess, but Sherlock broke out laughing, a full-bodied, roaring laugh. "Well Jim, I must thank you for suggesting this. I've been trying to get rid of that little rat for two years! And I've never come up with anything half so marvelous as that!"

"Well, thank whoever built these for that. Although, his own stupidity was what did him in. _Never_ poke vital bits into things that have sharp metal protuberances. Common sense!" Jim snorted, giggling as well. "And I must applaud the natives; ingenious design, if the subject matter is... odd," he said, looking at the statues again.

"Yeah, what are they?" Seb asked, giving the statues a wide berth, glancing down to study the tiles of the path.

"Don't know, but they're _ugly_."

"Jim, look at this."

He walked over and had a look at the tiles of the path. Someone came up behind him to follow and he threw out an arm, catching him in the chest. " _Stop_."

"Jim, we really can't move. Look at this one, edges have more space around them. They're gonna move if we step on them."

Jim cursed roundly. "Damn, bugger, and _blast_! Nicely caught in the net." He cast his gaze around, mind working in a blaze. "We need to find something. Rocks. Large rocks."

"There are some smaller ones towards the edge, Moriarty," Sherlock said, pointing.

Jim looked. "Pick up as many as each man can carry. We have no idea how many tiles are rigged like this. And for God's sake, be _careful_ ," he spat.

"You don't have to chew my head off," the other captain snapped.

Seb glared at Jim. "Could say the same to you," he muttered, ordering two of Jim's men to cover him as they crept across the path

"Well excuse me for not feeling like dying today!" Jim snapped back.

"Gents, settle down. We're all a bit tetchy," Lestrade cut in, edging his way off the path and standing gingerly on the grass.

"Stop jawing and get the rocks. _Please_." Jim said, rolling his eyes.

Seb and a few of his men picked up several, creeping back to where Jim was standing. "You can see some of the other traps...looks like the tiles are more reddish like this one. Gives us a place to start." He readied to throw the first one.

"Everyone on their guard," Jim warned as Seb threw.

The was a small hiss, and several of the men shrieked, dropping to the stones, writhing and foaming at the mouth. "Jim..."

"Poison darts. I _said_ be on your guard!" Jim said, eyes casting about for where the darts had come from.

"We are! they came right at us!"

"Then _duck_!"

"I'm not a fucking retard-" Seb shifted his stance and felt a tile move under is foot. "JIM!"

Jim dropped and something went whistling over his head and embedded itself deep into a nearby tree. He stood and whistled lowly. "Darts... spears... someone wanted to keep whatever's in this city safe. Which makes it valuable," he said, grinning. This was becoming a _proper_ adventure.

"I think we really should go back-"

"Seb, don't tell me you're _yellow_ under your stripes. Show some _spine_."

The blonde man snarled, barely resisting the urge to seize Jim by his lapels. "If you get hurt, I won't forgive you," he growled, throwing several more stones. "Hit the dirt!"

"It's all fun and games until someone bleeds. Then it's _hilarious_!" Jim chuckled as he dropped to the ground again, this time dodging more darts.

"You're fucking insane," Sebastian hissed, rolling more rocks and crawling forward to collect ones that had already sprung traps. He could see the edge of the trapped path a few feet away.

"Oh _please_ , Sebby. Don't tell me you haven't laughed when you saw someone get knocked over."

"Got a bit more than a few coins on the line here, sir," he replied, triggering more traps.

Axes, sharp rocks. "Well of course. But that just adds to the fun!"

"So you get off on nearly losing your bloody head?!"

"No, you idiot. I want to see _what_ whoever lived here wanted to hide so badly! Curiosity."

"Which killed the cat. And I have no intention of dying. But cats also kill birds."

"But satisfaction brought it back, dear Tiger. And birds can fly away from cats. As well as peck out their eyes."

"Heads up!" More traps. It was getting too easy to forget Sherlock and his men were there. Arrows, this time, their plumes gray with age. Then metal teeth, similar to the ones that were in the mouths of the statues. Thankfully, after Anderson and the other three sailors with the darts, they hadn't lost anyone.

Sherlock stood, brushing off his uniform and examining the walls when they reached the end of the trigger path. "Well, with any luck, the other traps will be a bit easier to deal with."

"Harder, in all probability. Since we're drawing close to whatever it is. And enclosed space now... more difficult to dodge, now that there's walls."

"Marvelous. All right, you lot go first, mind the walls and the floor. Mind everything, in fact."

There was another soft - _click_ -, followed by an ominous rumble. Jim's eyes widened. "To the sides! Everyone to the sides _now_ /" he roared, scrambling to press himself as close to the wall as he could.

Seb and the rest barely made it as a _huge_ fucking rock came bowling through, taking one man's foot with it. He was amazed there was any room between the edged of the rock and the walls of the place. Jim peeled himself from the wall, frowning at the rest of the passageway ahead, ignoring the screams of agony from the man who was now missing an appendage.

They all crept carefully forward, wondering what could be so important and valuable that it needed this protection when they came into a, well, _frighteningly_ large chamber filled with every kind of wealth they could imagine. Jim was gobsmacked. Then he laughed. "Gents..." he said, "Gents... I do believe that neither the _Song_ nor the _Demise_ ever have to worry about money again."

They wandered into the chamber, jaws hanging open at the wealth and opulence of everything. "They must've been hoarding for year and years," Seb murmured, picking up a huge, shining gem.

"Wonder if they were pirates like us," Jim said, picking up a pearl-studded crown and setting it on his head at a rakish angle. He could hear the rest of the men whooping in glee, save for Sherlock, who was no doubt calculating on how to get all of this divided evenly and back to their ships.

The first mate looked up and saw the crown, sharing a brief look with Jim before it happened. Someone picked up a piece of treasure or shifted something and he heard the shish and twang that was unmistakably a bow and arrow. "JIM!"

Jim went to drop, but was just a hair too slow. He took the arrow through the left shoulder, about two inches below the collarbone. "MotherFUCKER!" he roared, going white with pain.

Dropping the gem, Seb flew to the man's side, catching him. "Doctor Watson, GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE! Everyone else, grab what you can and get it back to the ships. Bring the others back for the rest, watch out for traps. Holmes and Lestrade, stay here!"

"Barking orders... make a good captain," Jim mumbled.

"I was one for a whole year, now shut the fuck up, your majesty. JOHN!"

The shorter doctor bristled at being shouted at, but ran over. He was seriously torn; was it right to save someone as devious and cruel and absolutely merciless as James Moriarty? Then he remembered that the large blonde man who was Jim's first mate was also his lover... and he would have no qualms about sinking the _Demise_ and massacring everyone aboard should he refuse to treat Jim.

"What do we do? Haven't treated this kind of wound before. He's bleeding a lot. Gotta keep him awake and YOU FUCKERS MOVE YOUR ARSES AND STOP STARING NOW! GO, Go, _GO_!!!"

The rest of the crew scuttled around, moving frantically. "Keep pressure on the wound. Can't remove it, that will cause it to bleed more," John said, in full doctor mode.

"But it can't heal if we don't get it out. How can we help if we can't-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!" John roared. "We can take it out when we get aboard the _Demise_. I have my full surgery there, with all the tools I need."

Seb fidgeted, struggling to stay still and keep his bloody emotions in check. "Jim?" he whispered. "Jim? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm? Tiger..." he said blearily; the shock was getting to him.

"Stay with me, you stupid idiot. We'll get it out of you soon. I think I get to move you in a minute."

"Don' wanna move... too comfy. Five more minutes, Mummy," he mumbled.

"Watson, we have to get him the hell back to the ship. He's hallucinating. _Please_."

"Right. Come on, I need two other men at least. _Move_ , you dogs!" John roared.

One man from each crew came to help, Seb reluctantly letting them assist as they moved to get Jim out of the chamber. "Stay with me Jim...hold on, my Captain..."

"Holding on... my turn on the swings..." he mmbled, chuckling.

"Tell me about your Tiger... your first mate... what's he like?" Seb had to keep him awake, he knew that much.

"Mmm... my Sebby. Strong. Strong and gorgeous. A bit thick, but, compared to me, everyone is. Crack shot. Good with orders. And he has the sweetest mouth..."

The blonde shivered slightly, the other men apparently trying to ignore their captain's words. "Oh yes, I know how much you love his mouth. Why did you choose him, Jim?" They were halfway to the ships, moving as quickly and smoothly as possible.

"'Cause he was _different_. Fought alongside his men, didn't cower in the cabin like those other Navy bastards. Soooo defiant. But that didn't last long. Made him mine," he said, grinning.

"Yours? What makes you think he isn't still defiant?" _Just a little further_...

"He lissens t'me. Most of the time. Still love the little defiant streak. Keeps me on m'toes. I love him, I do."

He blanched, holding Jim just that much closer to his chest. "When does he ignore you?"

"Ign'res me if he thinks I'm gonna get hurt. Silly Tiger. Always possible that m' gonna get hurt. Or die. That's what people _do_ , after all. Not always gonna be around t' protect me. Whether by battle or time, I'll die. Inevitable."

"Stay awake, you have to stay awake. What's your favorite thing about him? What would you do if you lost him?" The last part he said even softer, holding Jim closer to his ear. His heart wrenched at Jim's talk of dying.

He smiled, a soft, unguarded expression that was strange on his usually cold face. "M'favorite thing... love how he holds me. Like I'm the world to him. Fancy that, little ol' me, meaning so much to him. And if I lost him..." the smile dropped from his face and his expression grew sad...so heart-wrenchingly sad... he even choked out a sob. "Don' wanna lose him. No no nonononono... I'd tear apart Heaven, Earth and Hell t'get him back. And if he died... I'd... I'd follow."

"And he would do the same for you." They made it back to the boats, rowing as fast as possible back to the _Demise_. Seb swallowed all of his emotion as he whispered in Jim's ear.

"He'd tear apart everything in the world to make sure you were safe or to get you back. He'd hold you forever if he could. He's working right now to bring you back, so don't you dare go anywhere. Don't you dare leave... he loves you too."

"Good...that's good. M'tired..."

"NO! You are not allowed to be tired, Captain. You have to stay awake, stay awake for Sebby. He'll never forgive you if you leave... we're practically here, the doctor'll make you all better."

He pulled a face. "Don' like doctors. Too pokey and prodd-y."

"Well this is gonna hurt like a shark attack because you took an arrow to the shoulder, you fucking moron."

He scowled. "Not a moron."

"Yes, you are. I say you are, so you are."

His eyes blazed. "Who are you to tell me who I am? That is a _dangerous_ place to stand. Last time someone told me who and what I had to be, I burned them. I burned them _all_."

"Because I'm your Sebastian, James Moriarty." He glanced at the ship, at the ropes being thrown down to haul them up. A few moments later, they were in the surgery.

"Bring him over to the table. Fetch me my instruments, and then get out. I need space, and you hover," John snapped as he cleared the rough wooden operating table. The blonde snarled, setting Jim down and getting what John asked for. He lingered at the door, watching as Jim kept getting paler and paler.

The shorter doctor set to work, his face set in a grim line as he carefully worked the arrow from the other man's shoulder. It was delicate, but after many long, tense minutes, it came free. He cleaned and stitched up the wound and wrapped it well, before sighing and wiping his bloody hands on a rag. "Now it's up to him to pull through. I've done all I could."

Seb wandered closer to the table, biting his lip hard. "Can I have a moment?" he asked, softly, politely.

John looked taken aback. But he nodded. "Take all the time you need. Shout if something changes," he said kindly to the larger man.

The blond first mate grasped Jim's hand once John had left, rubbing it between his own. "If you go and die on me, _your fucking majesty_ , I will rip apart the seas and bring down the British Empire for you. I will burn and destroy every single thing on this god forsaken rock until I find you again. Or I'll just follow. I refuse to live without you. Don't deprive me from holding you alive in my arms again."

"Well, well, well... didn't know you were such a sweet-talker," Jim croaked.

"You're awake!" He started, tugging a chair over with his foot and sitting down, scooting as close as he could and holding Jim's hand tighter.

He hissed in pain. "Wish I wasn't... it hurt less sleeping. God, what the fuck happened?"

"Someone moved and you took an arrow to the shoulder, Jim. I like you better awake, though. Worry less."

"Mmm... I'll try. Just for you," he said, squeezing Seb's hand.

Leaning in closer, Seb kissed him very gently, squeezing back. "I thought I'd lost you... you talk a great deal when injured."

Jim groaned. "Say anything interesting?"

"You talked a lot about me, why you like me, why you chose me... I keep you on your toes, that was nice... and I will always ignore you if you're in danger because I couldn't live with myself if you died and I could have stopped it. If I have anything to say about it, I will be around to protect you forever... and I didn't know how much you loved me holding you... or that you'd rip the heavens asunder if you lost me... but you have to swear to me that you won't follow if anything ever happened."

"Why? Why should I not follow you?"

"Because... because the thought of you cold and lifeless..." Seb's eyes began to burn. "I can't bear it, Jimmy. And I'd never be able to guarantee I'd see you again."

"That thought shouldn't bother you... you'd be dead first. And I'm sure we'd be going to the same place. Hell will certainly hold no surprises for us, my Tiger."

"Look me in the eye and say that it doesn't matter, that it shouldn't bother me."

He sighed. "I won't, because I know it does. Sebby... Seb... Bastian... my strength, my rock, my all..." he squeezed Seb's hand again and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles, "What happy chance it was that I found you," he murmured.

"Not found. Chose. You chose me, sir. Picked me of all the men you could have, raised me above my due. I owe you so much."

"As do I. I was... I was so alone..."

"I know. Just get better. I still have to take you on that day. Just the two of us"

"Mmm... just the sun, the wind, the surf, and you. I like that."

"You can do whatever you want with me. Yours. Only ever yours. Now get better, sir. That's an order."

He chuckled again. "Aye-aye, Seb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd been trying to figure out a way to kill off Anderson for ages...what better way than in a dinosaur statue's mouth?


	15. Tiger's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No..."
> 
> "Oh yes, Moran. This is what happens when you disobey my orders...in front of my crew."

After managing to extract practically all of the riches from the cavern and having finally gotten their bearings, they began to sail for Africa to restock before deciding where to head next. Soon enough, Jim was on his feet again, but Sebastian didn't like it. The man was strutting about the ship, arm in a sling when he needed to be resting. Jim walked the deck, taking in the air and sunlight gladly. He was so _sick_ of being cooped up. And his shoulder felt fine... a little stiff, but fine. He sauntered around, making sure everything was running smoothly.

"Sir, with all due respect, you really ought to be resting. I can run _The Song_ until you're better."

Jim shot him a glare. "First mate Moran, I assure you, that if I let a little scratch like this get the better of me, I'd be no fit captain. I thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Again, with all due respect Captain, it's not a little scratch, and you're a bit peaky. You need to rest-"

"MORAN! Unless I am bleeding out on the deck, you have no say over what I can or cannot do. Now go about your duties!"

Seb flinched but stood his ground. "I'm afraid my duties are currently tending to you, making sure you heal properly."

He glowered. "When I need a wet nurse, I will _ask_ for one. Now _shift_."

"No."

"That is an _order_ , Moran."

"And I'm disobeying it, _Captain_."

"Starkey, Bartholomew... hold First Mate Moran in place. Tie him to the mast... facing it. I need to go _fetch_ something," Jim said, his voice dark and angry. The blonde's blood ran cold as the sailors seized and dragged him to the mast, binding him fast to it in spite of his struggling.

The Captain sauntered to his room and fetched one of his favorite tools: the Cat o' Nine Tails. Bringing it to the deck, he allowed the separated thongs with their little bits of metal on the end to clack together, so Sebastian could hear what he had waiting for him. "Tear his shirt off," Jim said quietly.

Seb fought, twisting and straining as the fabric was torn from his back. "No..."

"Oh _yes_ , Moran. This is what happens when you disobey my orders... in front of my _crew_." Winding up, he let the whip curl and crack, before it striped itself across Seb's back, leaving streaks of blood behind.

Biting his lip hard, Seb dug his forehead into the mast, not giving Jim the satisfaction of a single sound escaping his lips.

oOoOo

"Sir? What is it?"

"It appears Captain Moriarty is punishing his first mate for insubordination... well, well... looks like the Tiger has a certain defiance still in him."

oOoOo

Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Six times the lash rose and fell, each time laying open Seb's back. Jim flicked the lash one last time, merely to rid the ends of the excess blood and torn skin. "Now untie him and bring him to my quarters. Get him out of my sight," he instructed the men. He was in a black mood now; he would go and see Seb later, tend to his wounds. But for now, he was _angry_.

The blonde went completely limp, not making a single sound as he was released and dragged up to Jim's cabin and dumped on the floor.

oOoOo

It was about three hours later when Jim gave up walking the deck to go check on Seb. The whip was still coiled under his good arm, and his face was like a thunderhead, but his anger was mostly burnt out now... he was concerned. Sebastian hadn't moved from his spot, curled up on himself and half asleep, his tears of anger and frustration long since dried up.

"C'mon, Tiger. Up. On the bed, on your belly," Jim said, tugging at his arm.

Groaning, he climbed up slowly, sinking into the mattress with a very soft whimper. His back was completely raw and burned like fire when he moved. Jim took the softest cloth he could find and wet it down with fresh water and began to clean out Seb's back. The impressive stripes tore down the surface of his skin at crazed angles, and, as sick as it was, Jim couldn't help but admire his handiwork. The first mate continued to swallow his pain as the cloth ran over his raw and open skin, grimacing and biting his lip until it bled instead.

The Captain awkwardly moved around until he growled and cursed. "Bedamn this sling!" he hissed, and tore it off, rotating his injured shoulder with a groan.

"Sir, you really shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Seb, and let me take care of you."

"But you'll get hurt again-"

"I'm _taking care of you_. And I'll be fine. Now hush."

Against his better judgment, Sebastian swallowed his responses and let Jim clean his lashes; they would most certainly scar. A few bold tears crept from the corners of his eyes. Jim saw them, of course, and brushed them gently away with his thumb. "I'll try to be more gentle," he said, cleaning the cloth and wringing it out, dampening it with more clean water.

"It's not the - _ah_!- pain, sir."

"Oh?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Self-loathing and helplessness, sir."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Whyever for? And so formal now..."

"Because I can't keep my oath to obey your orders, and to be put in a position of subjugation makes me feel helpless, sir."

He sighed. "Seb...you need to pick and choose your battles more wisely. I...  _appreciate_ you trying to take care of me, but _blatantly_ disobeying and disregarding my orders in front of the crew? That was stupid. If you had a man who was disobeying _your_ orders aboard _your_ ship, you would have done the same."

"Depending on the man, it's more likely I would have let him swing from the yardarm, but I see your point. And I really couldn't help it because you're going about when you ought to be resting. If you irritate the wound too much, it could get infected or you might lose your ability to use the arm. I discussed it at length with Doctor Watson. And since he's on that ship and I'm on this one, it's up to me to carry out the doctor's orders."

"It's not going to irritate my shoulder if I _walk around_ , Seb. Honest. And I _loathe_ being idle. Genius hates stagnation, you know that."

"Then give me the task of keeping you occupied. Let me be of use! Ah!!! Watch it!"

"Sorry," Jim murmured as he bore down a little too hard. "And what would you have me do? Ask you to fetch and carry? My _errand boy_? Please. And you're already of use. You help me keep the men in line. You were invaluable on the island."

"I was almost incapacitated by my fear of losing you. It was only the hope of getting you to safety that kept me going."

He sighed. "Seb... my dearest Seb. There will be a day, far in the future, hopefully, when we're not going to make it to safety in time, and there won't be a doctor aboard. What will you do then, hm?"

Now the tears did start to truly fall. "You'll die in my arms, and I'll throw us both overboard, sir."

Jim launched himself off the bed and grabbed Seb's face, forcing him to look at him. The smaller man's eyes were blazing. "You will do _no. Such. Thing_ , Sebastian Moran! You'll _live_. Live and be strong. Should I fall in battle, _you_ are the captain of _The_ _Song_. My men need you, Seb."

Defiant blue eyes stared brazenly back at fiery brown ones. "How many times are we going to have this discussion, sir? I'm not going to waver on this point unless you can truly convince me to change my mind."

Jim sighed and let go of Seb's face. "Think of _The_ _Song_ as your child, Seb. A bit of a stretch, I know. But if I die, who's going to take care of her? Would you just leave your child to an uncertain fate if its mother died?"

"I... I don't know. I suppose... I suppose I'd find the best parent for it... but I'd be a rubbish father, sir!"

"Oh please. You'd care for your child just fine... if the way you treat and love me is any indication of your parenting side. You'd probably spoil it rotten..." he said, smirking.

He was crying again. "Guess I do rather spoil you, don't I?"

"You do a bit. Why the tears now, my love?"

"Because every time I see you as angry as you were today, I'm terrified that I've truly gone and done it and spoiled everything. No one's ever stuck around like you before or wanted me around. Others left or moved or were caught... all my fault."

"If it were over between us, I'd say as much. And you'd have to do something completely unforgivable to make me let you go."

"Like what?"

"Betraying me. Leaving me for someone else. Being unfaithful- and before you ask, no, the whores don't count."

"All right... okay." Seb sniffed hard and swallowed, closing his eyes as Jim's hand brushed his cheek

He gently brushed the remaining tears away and softly kissed Seb's mouth. "I do love you, my Sebastian. More than my life."

"And I, you, more than mine. You should probably finish on my back to make sure it heals properly. Would rather not be hampered by too much scar tissue

"Of course. Now you really live up to your nickname... Tiger has some stripes," he said, chuckling.

"Well well... looks like I do... at least they come with a story... 'How I disobeyed my Captain and got flogged in front of the crew.'"

"Mmm. Every scar has one."

"Have I ever seen one on you? Well, aside from the one forming on your shoulder?"

"I tend to heal well. Although I'm surprised that you missed the ones on my shoulder blades," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"I said on my shoulder blades. Listen, Tiger," Jim said, rapping Seb's skull gently with his knuckles.

"Oi! Not fair. When have I ever seen you from behind?"

"You've had plenty of opportunities," he said, raising an eyebrow. "When we've slept in the same bed, which is nearly every night. When I've walked around the cabin with my shirt off..."

"Yes, but I've never really been _up close_... usually I'm holding you with my face at your neck or kissing your back with my eyes closed."

"Hm. Care to have a look now, then?"

"Are you done with me?"

"Just finished."

"Then yes. Carefully though."

Gingerly, Jim removed his shirt, hissing when the cloth caught the bandages that covered his still-tender wound.

" _Carefully_. Do you ever listen to me?"

"I _was_ doing it carefully! Not my fault that the bandages caught on the shirt."

"Fine then. Help me sit up and then sit in front of me."

Jim carefully assisted Seb to a sitting position, being mindful to avoid the raw areas on his back, then turned away from him so his lover could see exactly what he was talking about.

"And I thought you were obsessed with birds as a joke... Jimmy, you have _wings_."

"Not by choice."

"What happened?" The blonde ran his fingers lightly over the marks.

Jim shivered lightly as Seb's fingertips grazed the wing-like scars that graced his shoulders. "Combination of a rough brick wall, pavement, and broken glass."

He hissed. "That had to hurt. That had to hurt _a lot_. Where were you?"

"It did. And I was in London at the time."

Leaning forward, Seb pressed a kiss to each of the marks. "They're beautiful."

Jim bit back a moan. "T-trust you to find my flaws beautiful as well," he said, his voice slightly more hoarse.

"They are... make you even more of a legend," he murmured, tracing every ridge with the tip of his tongue.

Digging his hands into the edge of the mattress, the younger man fought to keep his voice level. "How so?"

"Ethereal... unique... gorgeous... exquisite... not marring your flesh... but enhancing it..." Seb's voice was low and soft, almost silky in its timbre as he memorized the scars.

"I'll definitely say the same about yours, once they've healed more," Jim said, his voice now breathless.

"Mmmmmm... bet you _will_ ," he growled, now tracing a single caning tooth over the raised skin.

He hissed and arched, the sensation shooting straight through him. "Tiger, as much as I _hate_ to say it... this is a bad idea."

"Whyever is that?"

"Because we're both invalids, basically. Your back resembles raw meat and my shoulder has a hole you could stuff a guinea into."

Very reluctantly, Seb withdrew, wrapping his arms around Jim instead and pulling the Captain's back flush with his own chest.

Jim purred as Seb held him, their bare skin warm against each other. "Mmmm... not as good as fucking, but a very close second," he murmured, eyes shutting in bliss.

"Shame I can't kiss you... wouldn't be able to stop if I did."

The shorter man tilted his head slightly. "And who's to say you can't kiss me?"

"My complete lack of self-control where you're concerned."

He huffed. "Fine."

Resting his head on Jim's hair, Seb breathed deeply, rocking them both slightly, humming a soft tune, haunting and simple.

Jim began to blink slowly. "NnnghTiger... yer gonna send me t'sleep," he said, his voice softer.

"Y'need your rest," he murmured, continuing to hum. It was a tune he'd heard often as a child, a tune on the wind from the sea.

"So d'you..."

"Lemme hold you safe..." Dum da dum da dum da dum.

"Mmmm... yes... protected by my Tiger," Jim said, his eyes slowly closing.

"Close your eyes, my voice your balm. Sleep my love, the seas be calm... Tiger holds you through the night... safe until the morning light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tune I had in mind for the lullaby is the Davy Jones and Calypso Music Box tune from The Pirates of the Caribbean. If you don't know it, you can find it on Youtube. I put the words to it while we wrote this chapter.


	16. African Bazaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Holmes, would you and your first mate and doctor care to accompany First Mate Moran and I through a bazaar?"
> 
> "I believe that is acceptable."

Jim glared at the coastline; they were rounding the Cape of Good Hope, the southermost tip of Africa... the most dangerous passage in the world, where sailors tested their mettle. They had to get past this one last obstacle before they could make berth and take on supplies, fresh food, mostly, and more water. As much as their unexpected windfall of treasure had been, one couldn't eat doubloons. From his post in the Crow's Nest, Seb barked out orders to the helmsman, directing him around rocks and hidden shallows, _The Demise_ following on their path. It was rough and far harder than anything he'd ever sailed in his life, but after several near misses and nearly falling from his perch several times, they safely managed it through the danger, much to the delight and cheering of the crew.

Jim managed to breathe a sigh of relief as they made it to safe waters and weighed anchor off the coast. There would be food and fresh water here in abundance, and, hopefully, some markets or bazaars to pick up trinkets and other things like paper, ink, and quills, which Jim was running out of, and a new astrolabe for Sherlock. All the men gathered on deck, they awaited a portion of their share of the treasure and their allowance to be spent on whatever they wanted. Once it was all safely handed out, they manned the boats and went ashore.

"Captain Holmes, would you and your first mate and doctor care to accompany First Mate Moran and I through a bazaar?" Jim asked. Might as well get to know his other crew better.

"I believe that is acceptable," Sherlock agreed, beckoning to John and Lestrade as they followed the smaller pirate and his mate.

oOoOo

They looked at several stalls and things, browsing the wares before Jim found some lovely quills and good quality ink and paper (at a good price, too), and Seb was drooling over a weapons stall. Somehow, the trader had gotten hold of some of the finest pistols and cutlasses that could be found on the seven seas. The blonde first mate tested out the balance of a few, the weight and grip of others before he noticed Lestrade's interest in them as well, and the two got to talking over preferences, makers, and the like. Turned out that Lestrade knew how to handle every type of weapon known, but guns were by far his favorite; Sebastian preferred to fight with a sword.

Jim eyed the weapons with glee. They were exquisitely made and ornately detailed without sacrificing on performance; he acquired at least one new pistol and a lovely set of ebony-handled throwing daggers which he eagerly hid about his person as soon as they were paid for. The ship's doctor was admiring a crossbow and what looked to be a miniature trebuchet. Seb finally set on a sword with gold filigree in the handle that was weighted perfectly in his hand. "Rather nice, isn't it, Boss?" he remarked, slipping it into the red sash about his waist.

"Mmm, I do love getting a new weapon. Almost as much as I love... ah...  _baptizing_ it," he said, grinning unsettlingly at his bad joke.

The blonde had to fight his rising arousal at Jim's words, strolling on to the next stall of clothes as he worked to distract himself. Jim followed, a small grin on his face. He knew what that particular image did to Seb. "Oooh, look! I did say that I was fond of you in blue, and this is gorgeous," he said, fingering the hem of a midnight blue brocade coat.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I vaguely remember something about that... that was bloody ages ago, Boss."

"Yes, and that still holds. Try this on, I want to see how it looks on you."

Fighting the urge to blush, Seb shrugged on the coat, buttoning it up and standing at attention. "Your thoughts, sir?"

Jim stared. And stared. And _stared_. Finally, he cleared his throat, his voice much rougher than it originally was. "We're getting it."

Allowing himself a slight smirk, Seb took it off, draping it over his arm and undoing the rest of the laces on his shirt. He browsed through the racks and piles of things until he found something. "Captain, c'mere. I think this looks like you."

Jim blinked as Seb brought out a huge hat. "Seb... I do believe you _want_ me to get shot. It would be hard to miss my head under a target like this," he said, even as he tried it on.

"Awww, come on. It looks regal. _And_ it will help keep you nice and pale. Still not sure how you manage that in a profession that has you in the sun so much. Besides, you need something to keep you from getting burned... and you look rather dashing in it if I do say so myself," he added in a whisper.

"I, apparently, _reflect_ the sun instead of absorbing it. Holmes seems to have the same trait. We absorb knowledge instead of sunlight. And you really think I look dashing? I think I look ludicrous," he said the last part quietly.

"Boss, I've never seen you look ludicrous in my life. If you want, I could try and find you a brocade jacket in black and silver to match my blue and gold. I want to treat you to something while we're here," Sebastian replied, a gentle hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Having you on my arm is a treat enough," he said, smirking. "But... if you insist. I'll get the hat."

"You don't have to wear it before the crew...just for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "A hat in the bedroom? Naughty Tiger."

"Why naughty, sir?" Seb asked as he took the hat and added it to his armful of things.

"Because wearing a hat in the bedroom is usually disrespectful. Not to mention unnecessary. But if it will make you happy, then I suppose I can," he said, with a false heavy sigh of supposed long-suffering, winking to show Seb that he didn't actually mean it.

"Well, hats in church are disrespectful too. Are you suggesting your cabin is a sanctuary?" the older man teased.

"Perhaps. And the bed is our altar," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "And yes, I suppose it is a sanctuary. Save me from the stupid," he added, clasping his hands in a mockery of prayer.

"Oh I shall. With all my many gifts and blessings." Smirking, the blonde turned back to the clothes, admiring a few things and picking up a new pair of black leather boots, hunting until he found the coat he'd thought about for Jim, the silver brocade complete with two skulls at the collar.

Jim hunted among the weapons stalls again, finding a finely-crafted dagger with the words "Blood And Fury" etched into the blade. His eyes lit up. Perfect for his Tiger. He discreetly bought it and hid it, planning to give it to Seb in the privacy of his quarters that night. (1)

Hiding the coat between his own and the hat, Seb purchased his stack, joining Jim outside the stalls. "Starving, Boss. Can I interest you in lunch?"

"I'm a bit peckish as well... that sounds fine. Where do you suggest we go?"

"I can smell roasted meat... three stalls down on the right. Mouth is watering, Boss."

"Then lead on, Tiger."

Strolling down through the crowds of people out at midday, Seb made a path through the bodies for Jim; the others had gone off on their own. The vendor was slow-roasting meat on a spit, exotic spices wafting on the breeze

With a rapid exchange in Arabic, Jim bought two decently-sized portions of roast lamb on a stick, handing the larger to Seb. "Eat up..." he said, grinning. "But be careful, it's hot."

"Wait... you speak _Arabic_?!" Seb took his kebab, blowing on it gently.

"I was bored and it presented a challenge," Jim said, shrugging.

"Say something... uhhh, say that you love my hair." Seb led Jim a little ways away from the throngs, ensuring they were hidden behind a few of the tents

"Really? _I love your hair_? But I can do you one better."

"Haha, really funny, you barnacle. I meant say it in Arabic."

"Fine. And I really meant it when I said I can do you one better..." He thought for a moment before smiling. "أنت أفضل شيء حدث لي أي وقت مضى."

Seb's eyes rolled back in his head slightly, sinking to the ground. "Dear God, your _voice_... what's it mean?"

Jim, uncharacteristically, flushed a bit. He cleared his throat. "It means... ah... 'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.'"

The first mate began to eat his kebab, moaning in pleasure at the taste. "This is the best... seriously, Jim, the absolute best."

Jim followed suit, ripping the lamb into more manageable chunks with his teeth. "Mmm, I agree," he said with his mouth half-full. "Do like the curry on it... very good!"

"Not a big fan of that usually...adds something unique to it."

"Indeed. We should probably find the rest of our group, though."

"Do we have to? I'm rather liking spending time with you."

"Holmes gets antsy... you know that. And I want to get our swag back to the ship."

"If you insist, but now that we're both better... I'd really rather like to take you to bed."

Jim's eyes blazed. "That... my dearest Tiger... is a _capital_ idea."

Standing, Seb pulled the man to his feet, swallowing the rest of his lunch. "Let's get some for the road and then head back."

Dusting himself off, Jim bought two more kebabs, and they began their way back to the ship, arms loaded with their goods.

oOoOo

It didn't take too long to locate the rest of the men, a good portion of them a tad tipsy, others laden down with rich looking purchases. Holmes had gotten himself a royal blue sash that he'd draped around his neck, and Watson had found more than enough medical supplies to last him a long time.

"Good color on you," Jim said to Sherlock, grinning.

"Thank you, Captain Moriarty. I rather took a liking to it." They all piled into the boats, heading back to the ship, Seb and Jim eating the rest of their lunch on the way.

Once they were safely aboard the _Song_ , Jim practically dragged Seb to his quarters. Seb hollered orders to keep the ship where she was and that they were shipping off with the evening tide before kicking the door shut and barring it with a chair. Jim snarled as he tossed what was in his arms to the floor and nearly threw himself at Seb, reclaiming his mouth roughly. After nearly a fortnight of no sex, he was about ready to climb the walls.

The blonde caught him, thumping against the door as he dropped his things to hold the smaller man closer. "Mmmmpfh...  _Jim_..."

"Seb... SebbySebbySebby, _god_ I've missed this," he groaned as he ground into his lover.

"Don'tyoufuckingteasemenow. Whatever. You. _Want_."

Jim wrenched Seb away from the door and shoved him towards the bed. " _Strip_ ," he commanded.

A wave of pure anticipation and pleasure poured through Sebastian from Jim's words, happily obeying and noticing (with no small satisfaction) that his back had finally ceased hurting. Jim quickly divested himself of his clothing as well, smiling smugly as his shoulder no longer pained him. He crawled over Seb on the bed and pinned him to the mattress with a kiss, holding his wrists down as well.

Growling low in his throat, Seb fought, forcing Jim to tighten his grip and kissing him with everything he had. He moved his hands from Seb's wrists to curl into his golden hair, claiming his mouth, biting roughly at his lower lip and nearly drawing blood, then moving his attentions to the column of his throat.

"Ungh... yes... ohpleaseyes...  _devour me_ , my Captain..."

His eyes lit with an idea. "Oh, I can do that," he murmured, kissing his way down Seb's throat to his chest, then down his torso and belly to his cock, hovering over it for a brief moment before darting out his tongue to lap gently at it.

Seb's hands shot to Jim's head, tangling in his short hair. "Been... too long... ohsweetheaven _please_..."

"I did say that my quarters were a sanctuary, but God has _nothing_ to do with this, Seb," Jim murmured.

"Then... what do I say?"

"Anything but that."

Sitting up slowly, Seb took Jim's face in his hands. "My Dark Master..." he purred.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now _that_ is too great a title to be deferred to me."

"Truly? You think it is? Perhaps I shall call you my fallen angel... Lucifer fell, didn't he? If I remember my Bible correctly-"

"Yes, he did. But I'm not so cocky to think myself _that_ important. Yet. So 'fallen angel' will do," he said, grinning before he slowly turned his attentions back to the most...  _pressing_ matter in front of him.

"Dunno... I might describe you as _cocky_! _Ah_!!"

Jim took the head of Seb's cock into his mouth and suckled gently, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin.

"OhJim... Oh JimmyJimJimmyJimJimJimJim," Sebby chanted, using his hands behind him to stay up. "P-please stop teasing... ohhhhhh takeme... takeme please..."

Jim withdrew his mouth and searched for some oil and slicked his fingers. He first slowly inserted one, then two into Seb, dropping his mouth to lick his swollen manhood while he twisted and curled them. The blonde's back arched off the bed as he hissed and growled, eagerly fucking himself on the fingers. Jim drove them in twice more before withdrawing them and sitting back on his heels for a moment, admiring the spectacle before him.

Sprawled on the mattress, a very erect Sebastian Moran stared up at his Captain and lover, lust-filled blue eyes meeting equally hungry brown ones. "I am yours...my fallen angel... yours for the taking... the conquest..."

His eyes blazed and he slicked himself up, pressing himself against Seb. "Do you want this?" he teased, just barely breaching his lover.

"Yes... yes I w-want it... Jimmy _please_ I want it!"

" _Good_." With a growl, he sheathed himself all the way into Seb, groaning as he bottomed out.

The blonde cried out, hands scrabbling at the sheets. He felt full...  _so_ full; Seb wasn't sure if Jim had ever been this hard. "F-fuck me... have y-your wicked way w-with me...  _please_..."

"Oh, I shall," said Jim, slowly withdrawing and then rolling his hips in easy, almost gentle thrusts. Make him last... make them _both_ last.

Prying his fingers from where they threatened to tear the sheets asunder, Seb let his fingers trace over Jim's chest and shoulders, mapping out every bump and mole and freckle (there were a few) and scar, especially the new one on his shoulder, moaning wantonly with every movement his lover made.

Jim leaned down and captured Seb's mouth with his own, shuddering slightly as he felt the almost delicate touches of Seb's fingertips against his skin. Twirling their tongues together, Sebastian kissed the dangerous Pirate as passionately as he could manage, his noises growing louder the more aroused he became, rolling his hips and letting his fingers now start to trace around onto Jim's back.

The Captain picked up the pace now, his want for his lover increasing, shivering again as he felt the soft touch migrate to his back. Finding the scar between Jim's shoulder blades, Seb snarled, breaking the kiss to lean up and attack Jim's neck before kissing up to the man's ear. "Fallen Angel... make me _yours_..."

Jim growled and sped up more, slipping a hand between them to stroke at Seb's cock. "My Tiger, My love, My own...  _come for me_..." he murmured into Seb's ear as he felt himself hit the older man's prostate.

"YES!" the blonde screamed, his body seizing up as the fire in his gut exploded and he came all over Jim's hand and their chests. Jim hissed and moaned as Seb's muscles tightened around him, and he came as well with a loud cry of Seb's name, filling him completely.

Thoroughly fucked and exhausted and relaxed, Seb collapsed, panting and cradling Jim in his arms, stroking his sweat damp hair. Jim hummed, pleased with himself, as he placed a string of kisses along the base of Seb's throat as he withdrew.

"Awwwww... not close enough... anymore," he whined, feeling completely boneless.

"Don't worry... we still have cuddling," he reassured his lover.

Grumbling, Seb reached over for their towel and cleaned off their combined release. "I... have something for you."

Jim quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Struggling up, Seb wobbled over to his pile of purchases. "Close your eyes."

Jim sighed and smirked, closing his eyes. "All right, they're closed."

"No peeking now," the blonde teased, climbing back onto the bed and setting the gift in Jim's lap. "Open them."

He felt the weight of cloth settle into his lap and he opened them. His eyes went wide. "Tiger..." he breathed appreciatively, "Oh _Tiger_ , this is beautiful," he said, lifting the elegant brocade coat, grinning at the skulls on the lapels.

"I thought it looked like you, a gift befitting the Captain."

Jim shrugged the coat on, admiring the weight of the cloth and the feeling of the fabric against his bare skin. "Befitting indeed," he murmured. "And I have a gift for you as well. No peeking from you either!"

Raising an eyebrow, Seb obediently closed his eyes and held out his hands.

"Careful now," Jim warned, placing the dagger in his outstretched hands.

He could feel the handle and the blade before he opened his eyes with a gasp. "Oh my stars and constellations," he murmured, admiring the craftsmanship of the steel and the elegantly carved handle. The motto engraved in it made his body thrum. "'Blood and Fury'...  _Jim_..."

"I thought it would suit you," he said.

"Suit me?! I'll never go anywhere without it! I'll defend you to the death with this, Jim."

"Then here, let me see it for a moment," he said, holding out his hand again.

Suddenly apprehensive, Sebastian handed it to Jim handle first. The man took it and nicked his arm, allowing the blood to run over the blade before he pressed a kiss to the hilt of the dagger, right below the cross guard. "There. Baptized and battle-ready," he said, handing it back to Seb, hilt first.

The blonde wasn't aware of the tears dripping from his eyes as he accepted the dagger, nicking his own arm and letting their blood mingle on the blade. "Bound forever, our fates intertwined," he whispered.

"Oh, no tears, my Tiger," Jim said, putting his hand to Seb's face and caressing the tears away with his thumb. "No need."

"Yes need," he whispered. "I'm... I'm _touched_... truly touched, my Captain."

He smiled fondly at the man and drew closer to him, kissing the tears off his cheek before pressing a kiss to his mouth. "My love," he murmured, resting his forehead on Seb's.

The first mate held him close, wrapped up in their combined scent and Jim's warmth. "Mine... I still can't believe you're mine..."

"As you are mine," Jim said back, running his fingers through the golden curls at the nape of Seb's neck.

He shivered, nuzzling closer. "Would you... would you sing for me? I don't care what... a sea shanty, something from your past... wrap me in your voice." He set the blade on his side table, out of the way.

"All right... here's one I heard a long time ago..." he said, and thought back to remember the lyrics. "I heard the geese fly overhead, their trumpet sounds the summer's end. The light grows pale along the shore, the winds of autumn come again. Slowly, slowly I turn away. Slowly, slowly I turn away. The boat's now cradled in its bed. Goodbye to you, fair-weather friend. Your sail to set another day, the winds of autumn blow again. Slowly, slowly I turn away. Slowly, slowly I turn away. Slowly, slowly I turn away..." (2)

Closing his eyes, Seb dropped his head to Jim's neck. When the man's voice trailed off, the blonde began. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." (3)

Jim snickered. "Hardly music to cuddle by, but as long as it's you, it'll do."

"I don't know many lullabies or folk songs... not really a part of my life."

"When you live on the streets, you hear a lot. The mothers trying to comfort their children, even as they're starving," he said, frowning slightly.

"Nope. Not me. I spent most nights drunk or passed out, never paid much attention... I-I hated mothers singing to their children... just served to remind me of what I'd never had."

Jim chuckled a bit sadly. "Same. My mother didn't raise me... I was foisted on to nannies and governesses. None of them sang to me either."

"My drunken father raised me. He never sang, only shouted and hit."

"And... if... if you want... I'll sing to you every night."

"You... you will?"

"I will."

Seb kissed him, locking his mouth in place over Jim's. "Yes... if I can fall asleep to your voice, I'll always sleep well."

"And if I can fall asleep with you beside me... I'll sleep well indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- "Blood and Fury": a reference to "Game of Thrones", the words for the Targaryen house
> 
> (2)- "Sarah's Boat"
> 
> (3)- Duh. "A Pirate's Life for Me"


	17. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need fruit, right?" he mumbled.
> 
> "Yep. Oranges. Lots of them."
> 
> "Don' feel good...sad...y'aren't comin' back..."
> 
> "I'll come back, I swear it," he said, holding Seb's hand.

Two weeks after leaving the Cape of Good Hope, things started to change. Seb was feeling a bit more poorly and was far more tired than he usually was, taking to sleeping in the Nest instead of working. Twice Jim had to put aloe on him for the burns he sustained baking in the sun, and the Captain ordered him to bed rest after that, feeding him in his room. The third day after this pronouncement, Jim went to check on his lover. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful, thanks for asking."

"Symptoms?"

"'M tired a lot... couple of nosebleeds yesterday."

His brow furrowed. "How often have you been getting nosebleeds?"

"Once or twice in my whole life... had three yesterday and I'm afraid if I sneeze right now... I'll get another one."

Jim had a sudden thought that almost made him ill. "Let me see your legs."

"Why?"

"Shut up and _let me see_."

Brow furrowed and trying to fight off both a yawn and a sneeze, Seb threw the covers back

Jim's face went from wary to grim. Spots decorated his first mate's legs. Lots of them. _Shit_. "I need to go ashore as soon as possible," he said quietly.

"What is it? Jim, you've gone as pale as a ghost."

"You have scurvy."

"You have to be fucking kidding."

"No, I'm not. Recognize the symptoms. I need to get ashore _now_."

"How long do I have?"

"I don't know."

Unable to fight it back, Seb gaze an almighty sneeze, starting the blood flowing from his nose. " _Shit_. Help!"

Jim hastily grabbed a rag and pressed it to Seb's nose to stem the flow. "Keep that there until the blood stops," he instructed.

He nodded. "Tanks, Boss."

"You're welcome," Jim said as his mind raced. The nearest island was about three days away, and he needed to be there fast. He stormed out of his cabin to tell the helmsman of their change of heading.

Sinking back against the pillow, Seb groaned into the rag, breathing a little easier as he felt the flow slow and stop. Scurvy... at least it wasn't malaria.

oOoOo

Finally, the island was in view, and Jim breathed a little easier. He knew of at least two groves of oranges there that he could take his fill of and get back to the ship; as soon as Seb had some, his condition should start improving.

The blonde forced his eyes open as Jim swept into his cabin. "Wassup, Jim?"

"Island is in view. I'm going ashore to get the supplies needed to make you well again," he said, crossing over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Need fruit, right?" he mumbled.

"Yep. Oranges. Lots of them."

"Don' feel good... sad... y'aren't comin' back..."

"I'll come back, I swear it," he said, holding Seb's hand.

Squeezing as best he could, Seb closed his eyes, moaning in pain. "Havin' trouble movin'."

Jim lifted the hand he held and kissed the knuckles softly. "I'll be back soon. Hold fast, my Tiger."

"Love you..." he mumbled, reaching his free hand to lightly touch Jim's cheek.

Jim leaned into the soft caress. "As I love you."

"Lemme sleep... hurt less when sleep..."

"All right. Sleep. I should be back when you wake up."

"Kay..." The blonde closed his eyes, dropping back, his hands falling to the duvet.

Jim let out a sigh. It pained him to see his usually strong and active first mate like this. The sooner he got what he needed, the better. He took one of the small boats and struck off towards the shore, intent up on his goal.

oOoOo

Captain Holmes was doing his rounds when he noticed _The Song_ pulling to a halt, weighing anchor and sending her Captain toward shore. "John! Follow Captain Moriarty."

"What? Why? Why me?"

"I have an experiment in the cabin and I can't leave _The Demise_. Besides, I know you are running low on supplies, and we're nearly out of our perishables. Take my purse and see what you can get." He tossed him his bag of coins.

"But..."

" _GO_!"

"All right! All right, I'm going," he grumbled, scowling as he walked off to follow the other pirate captain.

Sherlock watched as John took one of the boats, and he glanced back over to their sister ship. They must be in deep waters for Jim to be leaving his pride and joy with the first mate nowhere to be found.

oOoOo

Finally, Jim made it ashore. He beached the boat well above the high tide line and set off, following the smell of oranges. He came across a large grove of them and smiled. Jackpot. All he had to do was fill up the sacks that he had brought and get back to _The Song_ as quick as he could. John landed not far behind, keeping to the greenery and watching as Jim stuffed his sack full of the fruit. It didn't take long for him to realize what was wrong; one or more of the crew must have scurvy.

Jim's ears perked up. He had a little footpad on his tail, and he was fairly certain he knew who it was. "I know you're there," he said aloud as he kept filling the sacks with the precious commodities of oranges.

John stepped forward, eyes darting around as he kept on the lookout for others. "Yeah, Sherlock sent me to follow. Who has it?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"Because I'm a doctor and it's my job. you're here on your own, didn't send one of your crew, so is it safe to conclude that Moran is sick? I've picked up a trick or two from Sherlock."

Jim glared. "Yes, Sebastian is sick. Very sick."

Stepping forward slightly, John looked on. "Two bags. think you have enough there?"

Jim pulled out two more empty sack from a pocket. "I think this should suffice, don't you?"

"Toss them here. I'm sure we could use a few as well."

Jim gave John the two empty bags and went back to his task. Suddenly, he froze. Footsteps. Heavy, booted footsteps. "We have company," he hissed.

" _Hide_ ," John hissed, grabbing one of the full bags and diving back into the greenery, but Jim wasn't fast enough

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Jim cursed roundly. He had no time and no place to hide that wouldn't get him caught. He shoved another full bag of oranges behind him. "You've caught me, I'm here," he said, smiling in a somewhat chagrined manner. John pulled the bag under the shrub with him, watching as the guards surrounded the smaller man. He didn't fail to notice that as soon as they saw the Pirate's face they started talking very excitedly

"Cor! Lookit 'im! It's James bleedin' Moriarty!" one said in feigned whispers, excited.

"How'd you know?"

"Wanted posters. Cruelest man to sail the seas."

 _Oh buggeritall, we're dead men_ , John thought, observing the Captain with a Holmes trained eye. The man appeared relaxed and at ease, but there was a small twitch in his leg and fingers that betrayed his anxiety

"Like I said, you caught me. Now what do you intend to do?"  he asked, keeping his cold facade up as he regarded the four guards.

"Wha's the reward on'im?" "I 'eard a rumor 'e stowl de crown jewels. We should take 'im in."

A third guard nodded. "Take 'im in. There's a reward for his capture," he said, taking out iron manacles.

Biting his lip until it bled, the doctor watched helplessly as Jim was clapped in irons and led away, waiting until they were a safe distance from him before snatching up the stash and bolting back to his boat. He returned to _The Song_  in record time, shouting to the crew to hoist him up. Once they had, he gave them instructions on where to find their boat and on returning the one he was in before he went up to Sebastian's cabin, hoping he'd make it in time.

The blonde first mate was dozing slightly when the door banged open. "'M awake!" he mumbled, pain flooding his system as soon as he moved.

"Good. Here, take this," John said, tossing a hastily peeled orange to Seb, "and pray that you can recover soon."

Fumbling the fruit, Seb took a bite, juice dribbling messily down his chin. "Why? Wha's wrong?" he asked, his mouth full

"Jim got captured."

Sebastian nearly threw up what little he'd managed to consume. " _No_..." he whispered, horrified. The man had promised to come back

"Guards. Didn't know they guarded orchards. Shit. They locked him away, took him alive for the reward," John said, pacing, missing Seb's horror.

"He's gone... left... alone... all my fault... it's all _my_ fault..."

John started as he picked up what Seb was saying. "Stop it, stop it right now. He would have done anything to get you well. And you know how smart he is. He'll be fine."

"They're gonna kill him. There's a reward. They'll take him back to England because of the Crown Jewels and then they'll... they'll..." _cold, lifeless, eyes bulging slightly, blue complexion, choked and neck broken, swinging  in the breeze... head on a pike, blood everywhere..._

" _Stop it_. You're making yourself hysterical, and you need to be calm! He'll figure something out! You know he will," John said, his voice stern, as if speaking to a small child.

Holding his hand out for another fruit, Seb asked, "These'll make me well?"

"Yes, they will."

"Then leave them with me and send Lestrade over to be Captain until I have my legs back. Tell Sherlock that Captain Moran is ordering a rescue mission. We're going back to London."

John couldn't help but quirk a smile. "Aye Aye, Captain Moran."

Once the door was shut, Seb collapsed, the orange in his hand falling to the floor as fear, grief, and lingering depression from the illness consumed him. By the time Lestrade reached the ship, the man was fine and eating his way through the sack of fruit, but for just a few moments, Sebastian Moran let himself feel the true weight of his emotions and thought they were going to break him.


	18. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever so cocky, James Moriarty."
> 
> "Ever so pompous, Mycroft Holmes. And it's Captain James Moriarty, thank you kindly."

Jim kept his face carefully blank as he was brought in shackles to the local magistrate. He was quickly identified and slapped on to a prison ship that was en route to England and remained blank as they shut him up with about twenty other men in a cramped, filthy hold, all of them weeping, shouting, swearing, or getting ill. Inside, he was almost blind with anger and fear... anger at getting caught, fear at leaving Seb. Was he all right? Had John made it back to _The Demise_ and _The Song_ with the needed cargo? Would he heal? And, most importantly... how would Seb react to knowing that he was gone? He thought about this for so long that he knew if he dwelled on it any more, he would run mad. So he busied his mind with other things, mainly, how to get the hell out once they reached England.

"Wha' choo in for?"

Jim lazily turned his head to regard the ragged man to his left. "A lot of things. You?"

"Skipped out on me captors an' made a run forit," the man replied, squinting at the pirate. "Yo' face is familiar... 'ave I threatened you befo?"

He smiled. "Oh, believe me, you haven't."

"Where 'ave I seen you, then?"

"A wanted poster, most likely."

A few more seconds and the man's eyes widened. "J-James M-Moriarty..."

He grinned again, that death's-head expression. "Hiiii..."

"Yo' wanted by everybody... no' just fo' the jewels... good job on them, by the way... but they say you turned a King's man pirate. That true? 'e's got a price on 'is head, saw the poster at the jail."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "How much of a price?" he asked. Dammit. Of course Seb would have been missed, but a price on his head as well? _Fuck_.

"Awmosts as much as yours. Yo' 'ad about ten thousand on your'ed... he 'ad... lemme think... six or seven, mightave been eight... not so good wif numbers, y'see."

He kept his face blank. A bounty that high meant that if they caught Seb, they'd hang him as well. No, _no_. Don't think like that... not now. "Huh. Ten thousand on my head. Only that much? I must be slipping," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Slippin?! Wif yo' reputation? Nahhh, Mister Moriarty, yo' ain't slippin'. Jus' bidin' yo' time, that's wha' I says to me mates."

Now both of the Captain's eyebrows were raised. "I'm a regular topic of discussion with you and your... mates?" he asked, smirking a little. Well, while he was here, might as well stroke his ego a bit to soften the weight of the iron manacles that kept him bound to the floor.

"Call oursewes 'The Devils Own', we did. Look diffrent in person than y'do on the poster, probly why I dinnae recognize ya. Broke into da Tower an' made off wif da Crown Jewels and got away scott free? You're an inspiration to criminals like meself."

The Pirate chuckled. "Well, glad to see that I'm a... good example," he said. "Oh, and to answer your question from earlier... yes, I did turn a king's man into a pirate. And it suits him much better, believe me."

"Looks to be a handsome fella... give you much trouble? What wif his army trainin' an' all?"

"He did at first, but we... came to an understanding. Now he's my first mate."

"Rumors 'round 'ere say 'e's the best. Been wif you for months now, innit?"

His grin widened. "Yes to both. He certainly is the best..." then his smile faltered. This would be the first time he had been away from him since Seb joined his crew, and the man was still sick.

"You all righ', mate? Not go' your sea legs back yet?"

He gave the other man a withering look. "Of course I have my sea legs. I barely go off my ship. Captivity just doesn't sit well with me."

"Ahhhhh, well, can' help you there. We got ourselves at least a good two week trip back to jolly ol' London."

He scowled: fortnight, just _brilliant_. Even the thought dripped and burned with sarcasm. If he had the chance, he'd jump ship and swim to the nearest island...but as his now ill-luck would have it, the prisoners were rarely let above decks, kept to the confining darkness and stench of the hold during the trip.

oOoOo

"He wants Lestrade? Why?"

"I have no idea, Sherlock. But he's still very sick. He needs the help to run the ship until he's well enough to do so himself," John said, his arms crossed in front of him.

"And what, pray tell, did he need so terribly that Moriarty got himself caught?"

"Oranges. Moran has a case of scurvy that was well on its way to being fatal, when I got to him."

"Ahhh," Sherlock murmured, steepling his fingers. "Well, if we send him Lestrade, you'll have to take over his duties until Moran is on his feet again. How long do you say it will be before that is? My guess is the authorities will ship Moriarty back to London to face judgment based on the price on his head. With a fair headwind, we'd make it in two weeks, three or more if the seas are against us."

John set his mouth in a grim line. "I'd say that Moran could be on his feet inside of a week if he keeps eating those oranges. And pray that we have that fair headwind."

"I suppose I can spare Lestrade for five or six days. Make sure your orders get relayed to Moran. Don't want him suffering any relapses now, do we? And make sure the crew knows of your temporary promotion."

He had to crack a smile. "Aye, Cap'n," he said as he went off to tell Lestrade of his new assignment and inform the crew of _The Demise_ of his... 'promotion.'

oOoOo

"A _week_?!"

"Yes, a week. And if you stop eating those oranges, it will take longer. If we keep this headwind, we'll make it to London within a fortnight. So stop pissing and moaning and get better!" John said sternly to the larger blonde man who was sitting in bed and scowling thunderously.

"No! Jim needs us now, and I can't just sit around and do nothing-"

"And not even _Jim_ can change the winds or the tides. And you _will_ sit and do nothing, or else you'll suffer a relapse and possibly _die._ Then you'll be of no use to anyone. Eat at least three oranges a day. Plenty of sleep. These are _orders_. Am I understood, Moran?" John said, glaring at Seb.

Cowering and hiding his tears of anger, fear, and frustration with practiced skill, Seb ground out, "Yes, _sir_."

John sighed and relaxed a little, his face softening into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Seb. I really am. We're doing everything we can to get to London as fast as humanly possible."

"I know... I haven't been away from his side since he brought me on...well, captured me is probably more accurate... it's been at least six months now if not longer... feels like a few days."

"Well, time does tend to fly when you're having fun..."

"Don't patronize me, Watson. Now get out. And tell Lestrade that if there's even so much as a hairline scratch on her when I'm better, he'll spend two days strapped to the mast. Understood?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, sir," he said as he backed out of the cabin. "Tetchy," he mumbled as he walked away to inform Greg of Sebastian's orders.

oOoOo

Seb was back on his feet four day later, forcing the ships to stop long enough for John to come aboard and clear him. They were blessed with a fair headwind and relatively calm waters, but the first mate, and now acting captain, had never been more restless and antsy. The crew truly feared him, jumping when he barked orders and almost cowering in fear when he joined them in the galley for supper. But the blonde was just terrified that by the time they reached London, he'd be too late.

oOoOo

When the prison ship finally docked in London, Jim was sporting a scraggly beard and dark circles under his eyes; little sleep had taken its toll on him, and he was thin as a rail. The other men with him were led out and shackled together in a long line of shuffling misery and resigned despair. But not Jim. Even as he was led to his prison cell, his eyes still burned with the thoughts of escape and rejoining his ship and his Sebastian. A few hours later, the order was given, and the Pirate was dragged down to the bottom of the tower, chained up, and left there (observed, of course) but in all essence, alone.

Left to his own devices (although chained to a chair in the belly of the Tower), Jim began to whistle brightly, some music that had caught his ear.

"A bit cheerful for a man condemned to the gallows, aren't you?"

He stopped whistling. "Merely trying to pass the time."

"Until what, might I ask?"

"Until I get out."

"You seem rather confident that you will."

"Oh, I know that I shall."

"And why is that? Someone coming to your rescue?"

"Perhaps. But I know better than to count on anyone."

"Ever so cocky, James Moriarty."

"Ever so _pompous_ , Mycroft Holmes. And it's _Captain_ James Moriarty, thank you kindly."

"And every bit as clever an full of yourself as the rumors lead me to believe. God show at knowing who I am," the politician said, stepping into the dim light of the dungeon.

"Oh thank you. And you know well that every rumor has a grain of truth at its heart," he said, regarding the tall, elegantly dressed man before him.

"Yes, but between men like us, Jim, the fairy tales would do well to stay in the shadows where they belong. Only truth in this room, or I shall have to experiment on you. I do love getting a bit of practice."

"Really. And what would truth would you like to know? Not that I'm going to tell you, of course."

"Just simply the current whereabouts of one ex-Colonel, ex-Captain Sebastian Moran. Thirty-three, orphan, former palace footman turned soldier turned sailor... and now traitor if I'm to believe my sources and the wanted posters spread throughout all of His Majesty's colonies. Oh, and where the Crown Jewels are."

"And why do you want him, exactly? Even if I knew the whereabouts of either this Moran person or the crown jewels, I wouldn't tell you anything. Your face puts me off."

"Because he is a traitor to the crown and he was last seen in your company. My sources say he's been aboard your ship... the...  _Magpie's Song_ for almost the better part of a year now. And no one else would have been able to give you the particular way into the Tower that you used for your now infamous heist. A man spilling such secrets should be brought to justice. And now we have you. The perfect tool."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Tool? Tool for _what_? I'm hardly useful," he scoffed.

"Yes, but for a man who seems to be loyal to you, the perfect one."

He rolled his eyes. "Even if he _were_ on my ship, what makes you think he'd come for me?"

"Because he is just that brave. Bravery is a much kinder word for stupidity, don't you think?"

"As is 'member of the British Government' a kinder word for 'officious prick'."

Mycroft chuckled, picking up a wicked blade with just the right amount of curve to fit the Pirate's wrist. "Always have to try and have the last word, don't you? Are you afraid someone else will beat you to it? Or could it just be that the infamous Pirate Captain, the 'terror of the seven seas' is growing a mite _soft_?"

"What does my supposed growing 'soft' have to do with wanting the last word? Nothing. You're grasping at straws, Myc..."

"It is usually the sign of a desperate man, or of a man wishing to hide something close to his heart."

He snorted. "Please. As you and I both know, neither of us have one. Wait... I forget. _You_ do. Family... the closest of ties. Namely... your little brother."

Slipping the knife around Jim's wrist, "Choose your next words very carefully or you'll be a sailor without a hand."

"Ooh, hit a nerve, have I? If you want to hear about your precious _Sherlock_ , you'll remove the knife."

"He betrayed his country and left."

"And you _wish_ you could follow, don't you? Keep little Sherly safe from the big, bad world. News, brother dear... everyone has to grow up. Caring is, often enough, not an advantage."

"Since you're talking about him, it would sound like he's alive. So, he can clearly take care of himself. My brother is not a liability for me. He is a pirate, and there is a price on his head. I would give the order for his execution myself so don't think for one second, that I care."

"Except you _do_ care. You'd send another in his place, hide him, give him a false name and ship him off to some godforsaken place, like Scotland."

"You simply say that because you would do so for you first mate."

"What makes you think I would?"

"Rumors abound in my line of work, Mister Moriarty, and it has not gone unnoticed that you've taken on a lover."

He raised an eyebrow. _Damn, bugger, and blast_. "Really..."

"Yes. Tall, blonde, strapping, every bit the description of a certain traitor I'm looking for, and while you may seem divorced from sentiment, that man isn't. Thus, he will work to rescue you, and you are the perfect bait in a perfect trap." Mycroft removed the knife, leaving a thin ring of blood on the man's wrist

"No trap is perfect, as I'm sure you know."

"This one ends with both of you on the gallows. And his suspicions will not be aroused. He'll try, and he'll be caught."

"Well, that certainly is very cut-and-dried. What will happen should some aspect of this perfect plan go awry?"

"You think there is only one? I, like you, prepare for every eventuality. So tell me, who among your crew was ill enough to warrant your attempt to steal oranges? Was it Sebastian?"

The more Mycroft talked, the more one thing became clear to his mind: there was a _spy_ aboard his ship, a spy for the British government. "If you know so much about my doings, tell me; why haven't you tried to come after me before this? Your spy must be good."

"You truly are slipping, James. It doesn't take much for words to be exchanged, messages sent, even easier when men are given free reign. I've heard rather scandalous talk of what you do behind closed doors. And I knew you would come to me."

Inside his head, his rage grew. Not a spy. A traitor. Oh, there would be a thinning of the ranks when he got out of this. "You really _are_ cocky. More than I, Mycey."

"I can simply predict how you think. Very similar to my... brother, if I must make a comparison. That and I was assured of your return. Lo and behold, here you are. I think that will be all for now unless you have something you're willing to add."

"My return, as you call it, is not of my choice. Clearly. Poor Mycroft... stuck behind the bars of society and law. How...sad."

"Society suits me, but it no longer has any use for you. Take him back to his cell. Keep his wrists bound and gag him. Believe nothing he says. Good Day, Jim."

Jim kept his eyes locked on Mycroft's as they unshackled him from the chair and manacled his wrists again, gagging him as ordered. When he got out...  _when he got out_... he'd send the traitor's heart to this prick. A little _present_ for dear Mycey.

Once Jim was gone, Mycroft sagged against the wall, worn from the effort of keeping his façade in place during the encounter. At least Sherlock was alive; that had to count for something. And Jim was clearly worried that Moran was on his way. Perhaps the plan wouldn't be a total loss.


	19. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine. I wait until nightfall, I sneak in, I spring the Captain, we get the hell out, and you all stay here and make sure nothing happens to the ships. All right? Got it? Good-"
> 
> "Moran, sit down."
> 
> "Seb, that's madness. You don't know where he's being held, and the place is crawling with guards. Not only madness, stupid as well. It's only going to get you caught and hung as well," said John, beginning to lose his temper.
> 
> "Fine then, Doctor-I'm-So-Clever-Watson, you suggest something. Going under the cover of night worked well enough for the jewels."

John sighed as he sat at the huge table in Sherlock's quarters. Lestrade was bringing over Seb for a meeting...they were docked just outside of London, and they needed a plan to try and get Jim out of the Tower... alive. Sebastian stormed in and flopped down in a chair, drumming his fingers on the table and tapping his foot. He couldn't sit still; they were _close_.

"Calm down. Wearing a hole into the deck isn't going to help anyone," John murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed, Moran. We need you at your best, not a sentimental wreck."

"Watch it, Holmes. I don't need your help."

Lestrade scowled. "But you do. If you go in there on your own, you'll get caught. And that's not going to help your precious captain if you're hanging from the rope beside him while the ravens peck at your eyes."

"I _will_ be going in alone. Far more efficient, easier to hide a single man, and I know the Tower better than any of you. I refuse to sit by while Jim is hanged."

"Greg is right. You're not thinking clearly. Even if you _do_ know the Tower well, that's not enough now. We're not telling you to sit by, we're telling you to trust us to come up with a plan that will assure the safety of _everyone_."

"Fine. I wait until nightfall, I sneak in, I spring the Captain, we get the hell out, and you all stay here and make sure nothing happens to the ships. All right? Got it? Good-"

"Moran, _sit down_."

"Seb, that's _madness_. You don't know where he's being held, and the place is crawling with guards. Not only madness, _stupid_ as well. It's only going to get you caught and hung as well," said John, beginning to lose his temper.

"Fine then, Doctor-I'm-So-Clever-Watson, _you_ suggest something. Going under the cover of night worked well enough for the jewels."

"Yes. And you had more time to plan and easier things to get. A person is a bit more difficult to get out of the Tower. We wait for a day, work out something better. Going in under disguise, pick up some prison guard uniforms and get the keys, walk Jim out. Get back to _The Demise_ and _The Song_ and then get the hell out."

" _Fine_. You all can do that. But I'm still going in alone and that's final."

John closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh until the urge to bash the other man over the head subsided. "Right. Well, we'll make sure to spring you as well after you get _caught_ , you MORON."

"John, take a breath and a walk if needs be. If Captain Moran insists on being so stubborn, than we shall by all means let him go in alone. No sense in endangering my men. But if you get caught, remember it is your own damn fault. And... since Jim is something of my captain as well, we shall work out a contingency plan. You may go in tomorrow night. That is all, and if you fight me on this, I'll bind you to the nest and make you watch as I save him. Am I understood?" Sherlock stared down the blonde, his gaze flinty.

"Yes. sir."

"Good. Now get out."

John watched as Seb stalked off in a rage. "I don't know _how_ he puts up with him."

"The man is nearly out of his mind with sentiment and concern. It's a wonder he's still walking around or speaking as civilly as he is. Lestrade, you'll do the necessary thieving in the morning. When his plan fails, we shall need to be ready. John... how comfortable are you with the gallows?"

He blanched only slightly. "As comfortable as one can be. What's your plan?"

Holmes grinned, leaning back in his chair. "It's simple really. We're going to kill James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran."

oOoOo

Jim stared at the cold, blank walls of his cell, bored out of his skull. At this rate, he'd _welcome_ the gallows; at least he wouldn't be bored while he was figuring out how to escape and what it would feel like to die. But Seb wouldn't like that...  _Seb_... he missed the man so much that it was a physical ache in the center of his chest. It had been almost a month since his capture now, and he wanted _out_. He wanted his freedom, he wanted his ship, he wanted his _Sebastian_.

oOoOo

Donning the guard's uniform, Seb slipped several knives into various pockets and his boots, leaving his most valuable possessions behind, just in case. "Should be back before sunup. If not... then consider yourselves right and I am a prisoner."

"Right. We'll be ready to bail you out then," John said, raising an eyebrow. He was still convinced that Seb was going to get himself caught, especially considering Sherlock's plan as well.

"I'm off." The crew lowered him in a boat to the water, and the first mate set off to rescue his Captain

"... ten quid says he gets caught in a half hour."

oOoOo

Seb crept through the streets of London like a ghost, his boots barely making a sound as he kept to the shadows, hidden by the night and his own skills. Using another one of the hidden passages into the Tower, Seb slipped into the prisoners' cells, easing the key into his hand. Checking to make sure there were no guards around, Sebastian snuck up the stairs, peering into each cell until he found the one he was looking for, almost at the top of the Tower. Unlocking the door, he slowly opened it, the hinges not making a sound.

Not opening his eyes, Jim said softly "It only took you bloody forever,"

"Doctor's orders," he whispered back, darting across the room and taking Jim's face in his hands. "Are you all right?"

"I've been captive for nearly a month and away from you. What do _you_ think?"

Not deigning to answer, Seb kissed the man hard, desperately, drinking him in and clutching him close. "I'm about the same."

Jim gave back what he could, aching to touch Seb but being unable to because of the manacles. "And, to make matters worse... there's a traitor aboard _The_ _Song_. You have a pretty price on your head, my Tiger."

Sebastian hugged him, nearly crushing the air from his lungs. "I would guess you do as well, but enough chatter. Gotta get you out."

"Oh yes. Ten thousand pounds, if you'd believe it. And _good_. The quicker we get out of here, the quicker I can get back to _The Song_."

Helping Jim stand, Seb turned back to the door only to see someone standing there. "Didn't you think it odd that you met no one and the door didn't even make a sound?"

Jim sighed. _Of course_. "Well, Seb, it appears that my return will be... delayed. Mycroft. I was wondering when you'd come oozing in here. Up for a late-night snack? Go easy on the cake."

"Watch your mouth. You're in no position to bargain. And Moran... welcome back to His Majesty's city. Enjoyed your time as a traitor?"

"I think I have several knives that would like to get to know you better. You the one keeping Captain Moriarty prisoner here?"

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Sebastian, doing that would be an idea most unwise," Jim said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I really don't feel like staring at your head on a pike."

Growling softly, Seb stood down, keeping one arm around Jim to help him stand. "Fine then. What do you want?"

"Simple. I want you to come back to the Royal Navy. You'll be forgiven. Reinstated as a common sailor under someone else's command, but forgiven."

"Oh? Why? Eager to have me back, are you? And what happens to Captain Moriarty if I do?"

"Captain James Moriarty will be tried and found guilty for crimes against the crown. He will be hung by the neck until dead, and the world will move on."

Tightening his grip on Jim, Seb met Mycroft's cold gaze. "Sorry. Guess you'll just have to kill me then, won't you?"

"Suit yourself, then." And with a swift turn on his heel and the cold, final click of the cell door, Mycroft left Jim and Seb in the cell to await their deaths.

Once the door shut, Seb tugged Jim back down to the ground, sitting behind him in order to pick the locks on the manacles. "Well, that's us dead then."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tiger. I'm certain that Sherlock has a plan... especially since yours was... well, a spectacular bung-up. Not to say that I don't appreciate the attempt."

"With all due respect sir, shut it."

Jim scowled. "No. I've been gagged all the time I've been here, so I'm going to fucking _talk_  if I want to, Moran."

"And wear my ears out while you're at it? I am trying to concentrate here."

"Well _excuse_ me if I want to talk about what I missed most with _who_ I missed most."

"And what did you miss most? Hearing your own voice echo through the room?" Seb jerked on the manacles, twisting Jim's arms as he worked to get a better angle for picking the lock

" _FUCK_! Careful, Seb. And no. I missed you the most. Your face, your voice, _everything_."

Shifting the last tumbler, the chains came free, releasing Jim's wrists. "You- you missed me the most?"

The smaller man rubbed his wrists, grateful to be free of the chafing metal. "Of course I did."

Seb turned Jim around, untying the gag from around his neck. "I was so worried I'd not make it in time, be greeted by your head."

Jim leaned forward, resting his head against Seb's shoulder. "Please. They'd want my death to be a grand spectacle. And you rescuing me was what they were counting on, Tiger. They wanted you as well."

"Why me?" Jim was almost sitting in his lap as Seb held him close. "Why weren't they just content with The Great Captain James Moriarty?"

"Because they wanted The Great Captain James Moriarty's heart as well."

The blonde froze, barely breathing. "Careful sir. You're making me blush."

Jim said nothing, merely breathed Seb in. "Don't care," he finally stated after a long moment of silence.

He dropped his mouth to Jim's grimy neck, pulling him completely into his lap, Jim's legs around his waist. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jim clung to him. "Tell me about it. I was so certain that you had... that you were..." he swallowed hard. "When last I saw you, you were ill. And I thought-"

"I wasn't. Watson got back in time. And you didn't come back...  _Jim_ , you didn't come back-"

"I _tried_. I was caught, Seb. I would have come back to you, I swear it. But I was outnumbered and outgunned to the point of trying to resist would have certainly gotten me killed. My poster says 'Dead or Alive', and they wouldn't be picky about sending London a corpse."

"Do you think they're watching?"

"Always."

"I don't want to give them too much information about us or I'd kiss you right now."

"They already know. There's a traitor aboard _The Song_."

Seb heard him this time. " _What_?" he growled, expression turning thunderous.

"Someone's blabbed. And the decks of _The Song_ will run with their blood when I get back."

"As long as I can help. And then give you a bath."

"Yes."

Pulling back slightly, Seb took in Jim's face, brushing his greasy, dirty hair back from his forehead. "You're still as handsome as you were last time I saw you."

Jim pulled a face. "With a beard and not having washed? Urgh, Tiger, you need to get your eyes fixed."

"Look me in the eye, you barnacle head. I think you are handsome even under a month's work of dirt."

Even under all that dirt, Jim blushed slightly. "And you look just as amazing as I remember. Even better, now that you're not ill and bleeding from your nose at every turn."

"So I don't look good all bloody?"

"Not with your own blood, no."

"Then might I ask for a kiss from my Boss and lover? And then to sleep with you in my arms in this dingy little cell while we wait for them to try us?"

"You may." And he kissed Seb with all he could muster, drinking him in after a long month of his absence. Hands everywhere, Seb kept him as close as humanly possible, backing them into the corner so they could use the walls as support. Jim's hands found his favorite hold after a few frantic seconds: Seb's ponytail. He grabbed it and pulled, trailing his mouth down his lover's throat.

Growling, Seb leaned back, baring his neck, his breathing shallowing. "Too long... oh Jim..."

Biting gently at his pulse-point, Jim murmured into the skin "Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm not about to give the British Government a show. That belongs solely to _me_. I'm not going to let anyone else see you like that."

"F-fine... n-not fair to w-wind me up l-like this..."

Jim removed his mouth and just held Seb. "There. No winding up. Just... let's stay like this. This is what I missed."

Cradling Jim, Seb hummed their lullaby, rocking the younger man slowly in his arms; his eyes quickly began fluttering. "Nnh... missed sleeping too..."

"You've not been sleeping?"

"Not really, no. Can't... can't sleep without you beside me."

"You want to know a secret? Neither can I." Jim smiled and just nuzzled into his lover more.

"Tiger holds you through the night, safe until the morning light."

The Captain was asleep within seconds.


	20. Gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To us...and all that we were."
> 
> "To us and all that we still could have been,"

The cell door banged open early the next morning. "Wake them up and bring them. Their trial awaits."

They were cruelly kicked awake. Jim scowled, used to this now. Their hands were manacled, and he and Seb were brought before a judge, lawyers, and a jury.

The trial was a speedy affair. Neither man denied the charges, and Sebastian's added one of trying to spring a dangerous outlaw didn't help him much. Within an hour, they were both convicted and sentenced to a mid-afternoon hanging. Seb remained silent, even when questioned. The only time he spoke was when Jim was threatened with bodily harm if he did not respond.

The trial was a sham. Everyone knew they were guilty, and all of the jury voted as such: sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. Jim felt the cold finger of fear run down his spine. Even though, for some reason, he trusted Sherlock...there was little time left for them.

They weren't separated, so Seb was grateful for small mercies. The guards deposited them in a holding cell until the execution, the only visit from the doctor to pronounce them giving them a last check over barely thirty minutes before.

"Yer entitled to a last drink, filth," said the surly guard at the door of the holding cell.

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. "An Irish whiskey for me. A _good_ one, none  of the swill you're used to having," he said.

"Your finest Scotch for me," Seb answered, glancing at Jim and surreptitiously reaching for his hand.

Jim took it and held it tightly as the guard brought back their drinks. "Shouldn't be wasting this on trash like you two," he said, slamming the drinks down on the table. Jim took his glass and raised it high. "To us... and all that we were," he said to Seb.

"To us and all that we still could have been," the blonde replied, toasting Jim and throwing back the drink.

Jim downed his whiskey, pulling a face at the burn of the alcohol going down his throat. Not bad, but the taste was off. The guard must have spit in it.

Seb nearly spat it out. "This is crap. Figures."

"Drink it all, Sebby. Our last good one before we're sent off to Hell."

Obeying his Captain, he finished the last drops in the glass. "Now then, do I get a farewell kiss?"

"Of course." Jim leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Seb's once, twice, three times.

Taking the caress, Seb closed his eyes and for the briefest of seconds, they were back on _The Song_ , together and safe. "See you on the other side, Jimmy, Magpie, Captain, my king."

"Wait for me there, Sebby, Tiger, First mate, my heart."

"Won't go anywhere without you. I swear it."

"Good. Now... I do believe it's time to meet our Maker, as they say," said Jim as he saw the contingency of guards and the priest coming down the hallway to lead them to the gallows-tree.

Taking Jim's hand again, Seb stood. "By your side until the end."

Jim squeezed Seb's hand hard. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were led out to the square. Jim dropped Seb's hand as he was led up the stairs first, Seb behind him. Their hoods were placed over their heads and the nooses drawn tight. The charges were read... one after the other after the other. Finally, the words were said; "May God have mercy on your souls." Jim smiled... and the trap door beneath his feet fell away with a snap.


End file.
